Remember When?
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: A group of friends go on a road trip before they head off to their separate ways. In the car to past the time they play a game called Remember When..? Basically looking back on a series of memories of them growing up together. 90% angst free. light/funny
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Remember When?**

A group of friends from early childhood just graduated high school and were looking foreword to spending the summer together going cross country before they split up for college.

A small brunette was saying good bye to her overprotective father at their front door.

Her name was Isabella Marie Swan, although she preferred to be called Bella. She was about 5'4 in height with wavy mahogany hair past her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. To her, she was average and nothing special, but to her boyfriend she was beautiful and his angel.

"Dad, come on, they are all waiting. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I'm going," Bella said with the confidence that she usually lacked.

"I still don't like this. No parental supervision. You alone with your boyfriend," her father gruffly spoke as he eyed the boy in question over Bella's shoulder. Besides being a single father, Charlie Swan was also the town police chief. Bella glanced behind her to her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. His 6'2" broad frame was leaning up against his Volvo XC90, his messy bronze hair was being tousled by the wind. Currently his green eyes were covered by sunglasses so no one could read them, but his expression said he was slightly amused by the situation. The others in the group kept their gazes away, but they too were also listening.

"I'm going, I love you. If you're going to eat out every night remember your vegetables," Bella spoke with concern, knowing without her to cook, her father's eating habits were not the best. She gave him a quick hug and headed to the car.

"Hold on. Boys a word," Charlie spoke gruffly and waved them over with one hand. The boys moved away from the car to meet with the chief, their smirks wiped from their faces. "Go on to the car, Bells."

"Be nice," she pleaded before walking away, casting the boys an apologetic look as her face turned pink from her blush. She prayed her father wouldn't embarrass her too much.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, they already got this lecture from my dad and Rose's dad too. I think they would've been surprised if they got away from the chief so easily," Alice Cullen giggled. She was very small and pixie like in her 4'10' frame. She had spiky black hair and hazel eyes and was very cute. Alice was Edward's adoptive sister. When Edward was young, he was adopted by the Cullens and he gained a sister his own age and a brother, Emmett, a year older.

"Just be glad you avoided the mothers cornering us girls and giving us the 'talk' again," Rose rolled her eyes. Rose, or Rosalie Hale, was how most would describe as drop dead gorgeous blonde, 5'9", thin and blond hair with big blue eyes. She looked like a model. "Who says I did? Esme cornered me before I left yesterday," Bella giggled with the girls as they watched Charlie and their boys.

"Alright, I'm assuming that car has been checked out before you decided to go on this trip." Charlie stood with his arms across his chest.

"Absolutely. I had it inspected last week. Plus new tires and an oil change to be on the safe side," Edward stated proudly. The only thing he loved more than his car was Bella. He took good care of both. Better than himself even, so it was a good thing Bella took good care of him.

"Insurance?" Charlie questioned, he was making sure all bases were covered.

"Yes, Sir," Emmett said with respect. "Our parents added additional roadside service just in case, as well." Emmett was the biggest and oldest by a year of the rest of the group. He was 6'5" with a muscular frame. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He technically graduated the year before, but took a year off to leave at the same time as the rest.

"Maps?"

"My car has a GPS system," Edward stated with confidence.

"You shouldn't rely solely on those things." Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"No worries, sir. My mother doesn't either; she gave us all the appropriate maps." Jasper Hale broke in with a calming demeanor. Jasper was Rose's twin and stood at 6'3", broad frame with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Area hospitals?" Charlie glanced over at Bella, knowing how clumsy and accident prone his daughter was.  
>"Dad," she hissed in embarrassment, her face bright pink. The girls giggled in amusement.<p>

"Ahead of you there. Dad gave us a list of hospitals for all areas we plan on visiting." Edward was thinking the same thing as Charlie. It often seemed like a full time job keeping his Bella safe, but it was a job he enjoyed.

"We also have first aid kits and our cell phones for emergencies too," Emmett added with a grin. He liked to make it his mission to embarrass Bella, when she seemed to get herself in to predicaments no one seemed to be able to do.

Charlie was satisfied as he could be. Though they were young, he knew that Edward would take could care of his daughter.

"You will call me every night, young lady," he huffed, turning back to his daughter.

Bella ran back to give her father one last hug which was a mistake; before she could get there she tripped over her own feet. Four pairs of hands shot out to grab her before she hit the pavement. Edward caught her first and steadied her before she threw her arms around her father to give him a hug.

"Bye, Dad." She hugged him.

"Please try and be careful," he sighed as the others chuckled.

"I'll try," she turned away blushing but before she could walk anywhere Edward picked her up bridal style. "I can walk," she huffed.

"Not very well, love," he chuckled as he carried her to the car. Since Edward was driving the first leg of the journey, he insisted Bella ride shotgun. They were taking Edward's Volvo because being a seven passenger since it was the biggest. Everyone had carpooled in his car to school everyday, so that was why he needed a big vehicle for everyone fit.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Emmett cheered from the back throwing one arm around Rose.

"Good bye, dreary old Forks," Alice bounced from her spot next to Jasper.

**RW**

An hour later into the drive, Emmett was getting restless. "I'm bored," he whined.

"Emmett, you can't be bored already. You do realize that we are going to be in a car most of the summer, right?" Rose looked up from her fashion magazine. He shrugged and still looked antsy.

"We can play a game," Alice cheerfully announced.

"What kind of game can we play in a car?" Bella asked turning around in her seat to see the pixie.

"How about Remember When?" Alice's eyes sparkled.

"What's that?" Edward asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, we tell stories about our past; remembering the good times and the bad." Alice spoke with so much enthusiasm it was hard to resist.

"Where should we start?" Jasper drawled with his southern accent he picked up from summers visiting his grandparents in Texas.

"How about when Bella literally crashed into our lives," Rose giggled.

**(BPOV) New School, New Friends (6yrs old.)**

I was starting school today and I was very nervous. My family and I had just moved to this town called Forks and I didn't know anyone. My mommy hated it here due to all the rain, but daddy got an important job as the chief of police, so we had to stay. My mommy put my hair into two long braids with blue ribbons. She made me wear a long sleeved blue dress that went to my knees. I wanted to wear my sneakers, but my mommy told me I had to wear my black dress shoes with stockings. The stockings itched and made me uncomfortable.

"Isabella, please be more ladylike. A lady doesn't squirm. Smile. You need to be more outgoing to be popular and get friends. No one is going to be friends with a shy little mouse," Mommy sighed. I wanted her to be proud of me, but I was too scared. It was hard not to be shy. She waved good-bye as she left me at my classroom door. I walked into the classroom that was filled with students at their desks. All heads turned to me and I blushed. The teacher gave me a smile, so I walked up quietly to her, unfortunately I tripped and the classroom giggled.

"You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Ms. Tanner" She got down to eye level and smiled at me. She seemed very nice.

"Bella, please," I said softly.

"You can take the seat right there," she pointed to a seat near the back. "Class this is Bella, please make her feel welcome."

I looked around the classroom for a friendly face. Just about everyone seemed to be staring at me and I blushed. Two girls looked at me then whispered and giggled. Another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled shyly and looked away when I caught him staring. Another boy in the back row wasn't looking at me. He had the oddest color hair, it was reddish, but it was also brown looking. His arms were across his chest and he was frowning. He must have sensed me looking, because he suddenly turned to glare at me with bright green eyes. He seemed mad at me. Embarrassed I turned my gaze to my desk, blushing bright red. I hope he didn't hate me already for looking at him. I felt eyes on me all day. Only the blonde boy and the boy with the weird color hair didn't look my way again.

It seemed like a long day by the time lunch rolled around. I was the only one that knew the answer to the math question. I thought that it was a good thing, but a bunch of others kids were giggling. I walked into the lunchroom and felt nervous again. I didn't know where to sit and no one was seemed friendly. I had just gotten my lunch and turned to see if there was an open spot. Most kids ignored me and put things on open chairs when I came up to the table.

When I passed by this one table a foot stuck out and I tripped, dropping my tray, which made a huge clattering noise and I fell into another kid, taking him down with me. I looked up and saw the boy from my class glaring again. There was a bunch of laughter in the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry," I whimpered, turning red and tears came to my eyes. The boy turned away from me and glared at the two girls who were giggling at me earlier. They were giggling again. I was pretty sure I had tripped over one of them.

"It wasn't your fault. You were tripped," he hissed at the two girls, who immediately stopped giggling and looked afraid. He turned back to me and I flinched away from him. His face softened. "I'm Edward. Please don't cry, are you okay?" I nodded. He stood up and picked up his lunch bag then held out a hand to me and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm Bella, Thank you." He glanced at my tray. Everything was on the floor now. He sighed and started to pick it up.

"You'll probably don't want to eat this now. My mom always packs me two sandwiches; she thinks I eat like my brother. You can have one if you like." He gave me a small crooked smile.

"That would be very nice of you. Thank you!" I gave him a shy smile back. I took my milk off the tray and threw the rest out. He led the way to his table. At the table were four other kids, one was the blonde boy from my class.

"This is my sister Alice, she's in our grade. My brother Emmett, he's the grade above us. This is Rose and Jasper; they are also in our grade. Everyone this is Bella," he introduced me around. I blushed and everyone smiled at me except the girl named Rose.

"Hi," I said shyly taking a seat between Edward and Alice.

"Hi, Bella. I like your dress," Alice said to me, She reminded me of a hyper pixie.

"Thank you," I said softly. Edward handed me a sandwich and I gave him a smile which he returned. I noticed the others looked at us a little surprised.

"My lunch ended up on the floor. Edward was nice enough to offer to share his," I said meekly.

"Yeah, we all saw what Lauren did. She and Jessica are the biggest pains. Don't worry about them," Jasper smiled at me.

"What we are all surprised about is Eddie here never smiles," Emmett laughed at his brother.

"Don't call me, Eddie," Edward hissed, his scowl was now back on his face.

"I bet you wouldn't mind Bella here calling you 'Eddie'," Emmett teased again and I blushed looking down at my sandwich. Edward just sighed and decided to ignore Emmett.

"Where are you from, Bella?" Alice asked to change the subject.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I answered her.

"Do you like it here?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged an answered. "I don't know yet. You're the first ones to be nice to me. It's kinda of wet and green here and I'm used to the sun," I responded. I was already hoping I found new friends.

"Why did you move here then?" Rose asked coldly.

"Rose," Jasper sounded embarrassed.

"My dad got a job here," I answered.

"Where are you living?" Jasper asked. I answered starting to feel a little overwhelmed with all the questions.

"That is right near us. Actually I think our houses back each other and Rose and Jasper live next to us," Alice said excitedly, I smiled at her. Emmett started to open his mouth, when Edward cut him off.

"Lay off the questions." he said sharply, I was grateful to him once again.

"Don't mind him. Being adopted makes him grouchy," Emmett laughed. My mouth flew open in shock; Edward got up and huffed away.

"That was just really mean," I snapped at Emmett and followed Edward out.

"Edward, wait," I called. In my hurry to catch up to him, I tripped and fell.

"Are you normally like this?" Edward was in front me and gave me another hand up.

"Thought I was done answering questions," I mumbled. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, Edward. Are you okay? What Emmett said was really mean?" I asked, for some reason I felt a connection to him already.

"No different than normal. Emmett is always like that." He answered as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Will you be my friend?" I asked than regretted it instantly because I was scared of his reaction. I looked at the ground so I didn't see his face.

"I would like that. You can even call me Eddie if you want, as long as you don't tell Emmett," his voice was soft. I looked up and he gave me that crooked grin that he gave me earlier.

"Ow, ow, Rose, quit it," I turned when I heard Emmett coming. Rose was dragging Emmett by the ear over with Jasper and Alice following behind. Once they were closer Rose pushed Emmett in front of her and stood with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Emmett pouted once he was in front of us. He rubbed his ear that was red from Rose's yanking on it.

"Bella, I hope you're willing to be our friend. Despite the goon here," Rose gave me a small smile, she used her thumb to point at Emmett.

"I would like that." I thought my mommy would be proud of me that I made five new friends on first day.

"I can already tell the six of us are going to be the bestest friends ever," Alice hopped up and down squealing.

The bell soon rang and we headed off to class. I walked back to class with Edward and Jasper.

**Present day (3****rd**** pov)**

"You were wrong about one thing there, Bella," Jasper chuckled. Bella turned around and looked at him. "Edward was looking at you in class that day. He was just good enough not to get caught." Bella and Edward both blushed and Edward took her hand in his, giving a small squeeze. He remembered that day fondly. Even when he was six years old he felt the need to protect Bella. He was miserable at that time in his life and she became a bright light in his life.

"Technically, I only crashed into Edward that day and it wasn't even my fault." Bella huffed and looked out the window; the others chuckled.

**A/N: This story has no exact storyline it will be a series of flashbacks of events in their lives growing up. They will mostly be light, funny and sweet memoires between friends; almost no angst. Present will always be 3****rd**** person. But the memories which flip through all six point of views. Note: that while they are kids, the povs are going to sound kiddish to match their age. **


	2. Chapter 2 Tree House

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 2. Treehouse (3****rd**** pov)**

Everyone was still amused by the first story much to Bella's chagrin. She had a feeling her clumsiness was going to come up a lot in the stories.

"It wasn't long after that the treehouse was built." Jasper commented.

"I remember that, our poor dads. Did they even have any clue to what they were doing?" Rose giggled.

"They must have, the thing is still standing." Emmett laughed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend

"I think it was Esme's detailed plans that gave them trouble." Bella smiled.

"That, and we weren't helping arguing the whole time." Edward laughed.

**(RPOV) age 6**

It was actually a sunny day, rare for Forks. Bella was happy she had been missing it. We have all become great friends. I was hesitant at first with Bella. But when I saw her stand up to Emmett, who was almost three time her size, I knew she would make a good friend. It has been a couple of weeks since she has joined our group. Already the trail between our houses had a worn path from where we were always running back and forth.

Our parents met and got along great. Apparently my dad and Dr. C were planning on building a treehouse for us. Bella's dad offered to help. They scoured the woods behind the houses and finally found a tree almost half way in between.

The group of us kids sat on a near by fallen tree watching our fathers as they went over the plans. Scratching their heads every once in awhile.

"Esme knows this is suppose to be a treehouse, right?" My dad asked Dr. C.

"Well, we can just change the portions some to get it to work." Bella's dad looked up at the tree. "Not sure about the round turret though. Do we really need that?"

"Yes!'' Alice squealed. "Every princess needs a tower; for the handsome prince to save her." She batted her eyes looking at my brother, who turned red.

"It's not going to be some dorky girl thing. It's going to be a fortress for us boys! No girls allowed. So it will be a lookout tower." Emmett gruffed and I glared at him.

"It's for all of us, Emmett." I snapped shoving him off the log. He landed in a pile of leaves.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Rosie Posey! Don't hit," Dad scolded me.

"I didn't hit him, daddy. I pushed him." I gave him my innocent smile. The other two dads hid their laughter by coughing. My dad just gave me the look; I knew not to push it.

"Rosalie." He said sternly.

"Yes, daddy." I sighed.

"It's still the boys' fortress. No Girls allowed! Right?" He glared at Jasper and Edward trying to get them to agree with him. Bully.

"Well, I thought it was supposed to be for just us boys." My brother was still red in the face, and avoided looking at Alice who practically had smoke coming out of her ears.

"Jazzy!" she screeched. Jazz started to panic and started to talk real fast.

"I'm sorry, Allie. You can come visit." He pleaded, but she turned her back to him.

"That's not fair," Bella spoke up in her quiet voice.

"Bella, a treehouse is not the best place for you," Edward told her. Her eyes snapped to him and he recoiled slightly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you trip all the time. Tripping and falling out of a treehouse, you could get very hurt," Edward told her. He seemed genuinely worried but she only got more upset.

"I'm not going to fall out of the treehouse." She narrowed her eyes. Edward narrowed his eyes right back.

"Still treehouses are supposed to be for guys, only." Jasper said.

"Are not!" us girls said in union.

"Are too!" the boy shout back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"It's the law, don't blame us." Emmett declared standing up with his hands on his hips.

"There is no law like that. Is there Daddy?" Bella looked directly at her dad. The rest of us looked over at him. Our dads had stopped working and were watching us. Apparently they thought we were funny.

"Well, Bells, you're right. There is no law about 'no girls allowed' in treehouses; so all of you have a right to it." Her dad answered. Us girls looked triumphant. The only boy that seemed really upset still was Emmett.

"What's it going to be then, a fortress or some princess palace?" he pouted.

"Well, let's see whose land does the tree fall on?" My daddy spoke up. If it was on the Cullen's, Emmett and Edward would out vote Alice. If it was ours, Dad would probably make Jazz and I debate like we do over TV shows and movies.

"This tree is on the Swan's land. Looks like Bella gets to decide." Dr. C announced.

We all looked at her, she turned red from everyone looking at her.

"Ummm. Can't it just be a castle? Castles were like fortresses, they needed defending and princesses also lived there." She said shyly, obviously not liking that she had to make the decision.

"I like that idea," Edward grinned at her; she gave him a smile in relief.

"I can agree to that," Jasper smiled.

"Okay," I agreed. Alice and Emmett still didn't say anything.

"Do we get to decorate it some?" Alice asked looking at Bella, she shrugged.

"Fine, just no pink," Emmett pleaded.

"Yes, pink," Alice whined.

"No,"

"Yes," They both turned to look at Bella. Who looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"What about yellow? That's cheery," Bella suggested.

"Yellow it is," Daddy called going to reach for his tools.

Our fathers sighed and got back to work. We all wanted to help them, but they said we were too young for the actual building part.

We took turns holding ladders and handing up tools to them.

At one point a board fell and Edward yanked Bella out of the way by the arm. She tripped and brought him down with her; they landed in a pile of leaves.

"Sorry, are you okay?" She blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" Edward gave her a smile. I don't know what it's about Bella, but she was the only one that can make Edward really smile.

"Yes, thank you for pulling me out of the way." She gave him a smile back.

"You're welcome." He stood then helped her up.

Not too long later Emmett spilled the can holding all the nails. All of us kids are on our hands and knees picking them up in the brush.

We were so busy; we couldn't stop what happened next.

"Look out below," as another board fell. Bella tried to get out of the way. Edward lunched in her direction, but doesn't make it in time. The board landed on Bella's leg. She instantly started to cry. Edward threw the board off her and held her hand.

"Dad?" he called worriedly.

"Let me see, dear." Dr. C. hopped off the ladder and looked at her leg there is some blood and big bump that is red and purple.

"Nothing appears broken and you don't need stitches. Let's get you back to my house, I will clean you up." He picked her up and carried her to his house. Edward followed behind them.

The rest of us stayed to continue to help.

I don't know how long it was, but when they come back Dr. C. was carrying a basket full of food and drinks. Edward was helping Bella who is limping.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked running to meet them.

"I'm fine." She said shyly.

"Thanks for fixing her up, Carlisle." Bella's dad called from the treehouse.

"Not a problem, Bella is a good little patient. Esme has supplied us with a bunch of food. Feel free to dig in." He placed the basket down.

Edward helped Bella to the log where she sat and he propped up her leg. He then placed an ice pack on the bandage.

He then went to the basket and got some food, he handed Bella a sandwich and then sat on the ground beside her. The rest of us got food and joined them.

By the end of the weekend the treehouse is finished. We found a color that looked more like gold then yellow, making everyone happy.

It's large enough for all of us to fit and then some. In the roof was a lookout tower with bordered flaps to come down to cover the windows when not in use. It also had a balcony that Alice thought would work instead of a turret. It had a rope ladder to climb and a pole to slide down. They even made a big box that worked on a pulley. So if we wanted to bring anything up we could.

Inside we decide on no furniture so we could have sleepovers in it during the warm weather. The only thing in there was a big plastic box for us to put our things in we wanted to keep out there. It also was used as a table. Our dads were able to weather proof it so we could play in it on rainy days as well.

**Present Day. (3****rd**** person)**

"We had a lot fun in that treehouse." Jasper chuckled, remembering the good times they all had.

"I forgot we fought over it, girls vs. boys." Alice laughed. "We girls would've won out too, if Bella wasn't so nice."

"It was a good thing for all of us that that tree fell on the Swan's property or else it could've gotten nasty." Rose shook her head then looked at Emmett. "You were such a bully just because you were older."

"Me? You were the only one who got nasty. You hit me," Emmett narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Technically, I pushed you." Rose smirked then kissed him on the cheek.

"My apologizes, that makes it so much better," Emmett snickered, rolling his eyes.

"You know, that tree isn't actually on the Swan's property," Edward spoke up from the front.

"It's not?" Bella looked at him in surprise.

"No. I found the marker once traveling between our yards." Edward said taking her hand.

"You mean when you were sneaking back from Bella's" Jasper snickered. Edward and Bella both blushed; Edward silenced Jasper with a glare.

"So whose property is it on?" Emmett demanded.

"Cullen. I think our dads, or at least ours, realized World War III would break out between Alice and Emmett. So he probably said the Swan's, realizing even then Bella would be the most selfless and fairest one." Edward looked in the review mirror at his brother.

"That is definitely true. If it was Hale, I would hate having to debate over it with Rose." Jasper reached over and pulled his sister's ponytail.

"What? Debating was always fun." Rose smiled innocently.

"Of course it is, to someone who has dad wrapped around her little finger." Jasper rolled his eyes. "I hardly ever won any of those debates."  
>"Not my fault that Dad likes me more. Besides you're Mom's favorite. You get away with murder with her."<p>

"By the way, I want to point out that I never fell out of the treehouse." Bella huffed.

"That's because I kept you away from the edge." Edward snickered. Bella took her hand away from his; she crossed her arms and stared out the window. She was tired of being picked on for her lack of coordination.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was only teasing." Edward pleaded trying to get her hand back.

"Hands on the wheel," Bella answered. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair then placed it on the steering wheel.

"Bella is right, though. The only one of us who fell out of the tree was Emmett." Alice giggled.

"I remember that, I think he landed on his head too." Jasper started laughing and everyone but Emmett did too. Emmett just scowled.

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 3. Sleepover**

**(3****rd**** pov)**

Edward pumped some gas while the others were inside the convince store. Bella came out first and walked to the car. Edward finished up as she approached.

"Here," Bella handed him a Coke and a bag of Chex mix.

"Thank you." Bella nodded and turned away. "Bella, wait. Please don't be mad, I was only teasing. Last thing I wanted was for you to be mad." Edward called after her.

"It isn't just you. I'm starting to feel like all these stories are going to do is showcase my clumsiness." Bella's eyes were cast down as she clutched her Cherry Coke and bag of popcorn.

"I'm sure none of us want you to feel that way. The intention of this was to be fun, not make us upset. I'm sure we will all have our embarrassing moments. I'm sorry we upset you." Edward pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and accepted the quick kiss to the lips. They got back into the car as the others came out of the store.

Edward was relieved that Bella had forgiven him. He decided to steer the stories away from Bella's clumsiness. The others seemed ready to move to another story as well. He took Bella's hand in his giving it a squeeze.

"Do you guys remember the first time we had a sleepover?" He called back to the others and brings Bella's hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Did any of us even sleep?" Rose giggled.

"We did eventually," Bella blushed as she smiled, exchanging a look with Edward who winked.

"All I remember is waking up and finding Bella and Edward in the same sleeping bag?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows as he teased the two.

"Nothing happened. We were only six?" Edward reached back to smack Emmett who easily dodged the out stretched hand. Jasper decided to give him a hand by smacking it for him.

**(Ed POV 6yrs old).**

I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs with my sleeping bag under my arm. My mom had just opened the door and Bella arrived with her dad.

"Hello, Chief. Hi, Bella." Mom greeted them warmly. Bella smiled a little bit, she looked scared holding her sleeping bag tightly.

"Hello, Esme. Thank you for watching Bella for me." Her father stood there with Bella's bag in his hand.

"It's not a problem at all. In fact, we decided to make a party out of it. Rose and Jasper are here as well." Mom stepped aside for Bella to step in.

"You're a brave woman, Esme. If you ever need a job I'm sure the force could use someone like you." My mother shared a laugh with Charlie. "Here you go, Bells. You have a good time and mind your manners. I will be back to get you tomorrow afternoon." Her dad gave her a small hug before handing over her bag. I hurried forward.

"I can take that for you. Hi, Bella. Hello, Chief." I greeted them politely, Mom smiled at me.

"Hi, Eddie," Bella whispered to me as she started to smile. I smiled back as I took her bag.

"Hello, Edward. Thank you for helping Bella." Chief nodded at me.

"Edward, dear, why don't you show Bella where everyone else is?" Mom suggested.

"Okay," I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the living room.

"Wow," Bella commented when she saw the room.

"Cool, huh." Emmett yelled. Our mother had set up a huge sheet with the help of furniture, cloths pins and ropes to create a huge tent in the center of the living room. Alice and Rose were setting up some flashlights surrounded by red and orange tissue paper to make it look like we had a fire.

"Hi, Bella," they both called to her. Jasper's head popped out from the tent and gave her a small wave.

"Hi," she answered shyly.

"You can roll out your sleeping bag here, next to mine." I showed her a spot in the tent.

"Okay," she bent down to set up her spot.

"Where did your mom go?" Rose asked coming over to sit on her sleeping bag.

"Back to Phoenix?" Bella shrugged, sitting on her Carebear sleeping bag

"I like your sleeping bag, Bella!" Alice spoke up trying to cheer Bella up.

"Thank you, yours is nice too" Bella blushes. Alice had a Rainbowbrite sleeping bag and Rose a Barbie sleeping bag. Jasper had G.I. Joe., Emmett Ninja Turtle and I had Scooby-Doo. She still seemed nervous so I held her hand again and she gave me a smile.

"Kids, I'm ordering the pizza now." My mom stopped in the doorway.

She looked at mine and Bella's hands and smiled and then shook her head before leaving the room.

We finished setting up our sleeping area and then us boys, played our Super Nintendo while the girls sat in the tent and giggled a lot.

Mom called us for pizza, which she allowed us to eat in the tent like a real cookout.

We watched both Home Alone and Home Alone 2, both movies were really funny. We all laughed hard and mom made popcorn and gave us M&Ms to eat with it.

After the movie, Emmett threw a handful of popcorn at me.

"What was that for," I yelled before I threw my pillow back at him. He picked it up and instead of throwing it at me, he threw it at Jasper. He missed and hit Rosalie.

"You jerk," Rose grabbed a handful of M&Ms and chucked them at Emmett. They bounced off him hitting both Bella and Alice.

"This is war," Emmett declared. Soon popcorn, M&Ms and pillows were flying everywhere.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Mom came into the room and yelled. She looked around the room and was frowning. She shook her head trying to hide her smile. "I want everyone to pick up this mess right now. After everything is picked up I want you to get changed into your pajamas."

We quickly scurried around picking up all the popcorn and M&Ms we could find.

"Wait a second, Bella, you have some in your hair." I stopped her and I took a couple of the popcorn pieces out of her hair and handed them to her.

"Thank you, Eddie," she gave me a smile. "You have one, too". She reached up and pulled a piece out of my hair.

As soon as we were done we all headed upstairs. The girls changed in Alice's room and Jasper changed in Emmett's while I went and changed in mine. I just finished when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I yelled.

"Eddie?" Bella poked her head in. "The others wanted to play hide and sneak in the dark. Alice wanted you to bring down any flashlights you have and we are supposed to shut off all lights on this floor."

"Okay," I grabbed one off my desk and then went to my closet to grab two more. I handed one to Bella. We started turning off lights as we headed down.

"It's kinda of creepy without the lights." Bella looked around nervously. I grabbed her hand with one of mine and shone a path for us with a flashlight in the other hand.

Everyone else was is in the living room with the lights turned off.

"Who is going first?" Jasper asked.

"I want to." Emmett declared.

"Alright. Count to one hundred. The tent is home base, you can't hide in it. Kitchen is off limits since mom has to work in there. Last one found is the next one it." Alice stated some rules.

We all agreed. Emmett started counting and I pulled Bella along with me. We headed to Dad's office and I convinced her to hide under his desk. I went to hide in the space between the wall and the bookcase. We were the second and third ones found. Jasper won that round. During the third round, I was the seeker. I had found everyone easily except for Bella. I thought I searched everywhere. I had checked every room twice. It was the first time that someone hasn't been found and I didn't want to give up, but the others were getting upset and restless.

"Alright, Bella, I give up!" I shouted. Jasper started laughing, stood up and ran over to the dumbwaiter. He pushed it open and he helped Bella get out of it.

I would've never have thought to look there. One, the space is very small and cramped. Two, it's high off the ground and Bella wouldn't be able to get in there without help. Emmett must have been thinking the same thing.

"How did you get up there?" He asked.

"Jasper helped me." Bella gave my other friend a smile. Suddenly I was jealous that Bella was smiling at him.

"Bella, it's your turn. Start counting," I snapped at her, she turned to me with a hurt look.

"Um, sorry," she blushed. She started to count as I ran out of the room. Rose smacked me in the head.

"Be nice," she hissed before running off. I started to feel bad for my reaction.

I found a hiding space in the laundry room. I heard Bella coming up the stairs and started to go down the hall. All of the sudden, I heard her scream very loudly. Not caring about the game anymore I ran out of the room. Bella was on the floor outside of the closet in tears and Emmett was standing by laughing.

"What did you do?" I screamed at him then pushed him down on the floor, he looked at me in shock. I got down next to Bella and hugged her. "Bella, are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around me and continued to cry into my chest.

"What is going on?" Mom asked as she flicked on the light. The others arrived with her looking around curious.

"I was only fooling." Emmett grumbled. Mom looked at Bella who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"He grabbed me and covered my mouth and pulled me into the closet. He said he was going to get me." She whispered.

"Emmett." Mom said sternly.

"I was only going to tickle you." Emmett pouted. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Alright, game over. It's time you all settle down and try and sleep." Mom told us all. The others headed down the stairs and I stayed with Bella a minute.

"Bella, I'm sorry for snapping at you." I whispered.

"That's okay, Eddie." She smiled at me. "Thank you for taking care of Emmett."

"Anytime." I grinned at her. We headed downstairs together.

We all got in our own sleeping bags.

"Let's tell ghost stories." Emmett got excited. I saw Bella looked hesitant. The others are excited, so Emmett starts about half-way through Bella suddenly got up.

"Where are you going? I'm not done yet," Emmett whined.

"Bathroom. You can continue. I'll be right back." She scooted out of the tent and Emmett continued. After he finishes we realized Bella had been gone a long time.

"Should we go check on her?" Rose asked. Before I can say anything Alice got up.

"I'll go." Alice shouted. Not long later they both come back.

"Everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yup, Mom says we need to go to sleep now, that it's very late." Alice announced

We all settled in our bags.

I don't know how much time had past. I think I might have even fallen asleep. I heard slight sniffling noises and I sat up. Everyone was asleep but Bella.

"Bella, are you okay?" I whispered she sat up too.

"I'm too scared to sleep." She sniffled.

"Emmett scared you that bad?" I asked. She nodded. "Want me to get my mom?" She shook her head. "What usually helps you?" I grabbed her hand.

"I usually hug my stuff animal, but I left him at home." She blushed.

"Oh, well, I know Alice has a doll you could borrow. Or, since he scared you, I can get you Emmett's teddy bear. Or you can use mine." My ears burned.

"You have a stuff animal?" She asked with wide eyes, I nodded.

"Don't laugh. I have a lamb. It was given to me by my mother before she got sick and died. I keep it close. It helped me when I first moved in here, when I feel alone, or when I miss her." I admitted.

"I'm sorry you lost your mom." She whispered. "I have a little mountain lion. My grandma gave him to me." She smiled softly.

"Would you like to share my bag?" I asked moving over to give her room. I patted the spot.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. I nodded. She slid out of her bag. She crawled over and I moved to let her crawl into mine. We settled down and she wrapped her arms around me as we snuggle together.

"Thank you, Eddie. You're my bestest friend." She whispered sleepily.

"You're mine too, Bella" I started to fall asleep listening to her breathing.

**Present Day (3****rd**** POV)**

"Awww!" Rose and Alice exclaimed. Bella blushed and Edward chuckled, the tips of his ears turned pink.

"That was just so sweet," Emmett coos sarcastically, earning a glare from all the girls. "The first time Eddie slept with Bellie."

"Don't call me that," they both snapped in unison; causing Emmett to snicker harder.

"Emmett, stop being a meanie." Alice scolded.

"A meanie? Sweetie, I think the stories are getting to you." Jasper chuckled, but stopped when Alice turned her glare to him. "And I love hearing them. You were so cute then, which led you to be the beautiful women you're today." He said charmingly.

"Ooo, Jazzy," Alice giggled. Rose and Bella also giggled for other reasons. While the other boys scowled.

"My brother, the butt kisser." Rose laughed.

"Hey," he pouted

"You're jealous, because he is better at it than Emmett." Alice huffed

"True. You think with all the trouble he gets himself into he would be better at it." Rose admitted

"Yeah, Emmett, you were a jerk to Bella in that story. Were you trying to scare her," Edward frowned at him.

"Please, are you really going to complain? It got her into your bed, and if I'm right, every sleepover after that too." Emmett snickered as Bella's face heats up in mortification.

"Emmett!" Both Rose and Alice smacked him.

"Jeez, you're all too uptight." Emmett whined.

"Geesh, Rose, you're still a hitter," Jasper teased. She turned and smacked him too.

"I am not," she huffed.

"Then what was that?" He asked with his eyebrow raised and was trying not to laugh as he rubbed his arm.

"Children, behave, or do I have to pull over," Edward snickered from the front.

**A/N: **

**So unfortunately not embarrassing Bella didn't quiet work, but Edward tried. These chapters are meant to be short flashbacks a few others might be longer. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Chicken Poxs

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 4. Chcken Poxs**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

It was the third day of the long trip and Jasper was now driving, to give Edward a break. Edward was in the far back with Bella, curled into his side, they were sharing some popcorn. Emmett was whining as Rose was trying to apply Calamine lotion to some poison ivy. The big guy ran into a patch while they were all on a hike the day before. In his excitement to race both Edward and Jasper, he thought he would try a 'shortcut'. Not only did he still lose to Edward, he was now was covered in splotches of poison ivy.

"Eww! Don't even think of it." Rose wrinkled her nose as Emmett tried to give her a kiss.

"Do you know what that reminds me of?" Alice giggled as she pointed to her brother.

"I know. It reminds me when we all got the Chicken Pox at the same time." Edward chuckled.

"Poor, Esme. My father is right; she's definitely a brave person for putting up with all of us." Bella sighed, but she was smiling.

**( APOV, Age 7)**

The day was one of those rare sunny ones in Forks, but instead of being able to go outside, we were all inside because we all had the Chicken Pox.

The itchy red spots were everywhere on us. We were all rubbing and squirming trying not to scratch the spots. The only good thing is that we were home from school.

We were all at our house, since others' parents were working. Well, except for Bella's mom, who was gone visiting somewhere. My mom worked from home often, so she decided to stay with us all, so others wouldn't miss work.

Jasper and I were on the couch, lying on opposite ends. Rose and Emmett were sharing a love seat. Bella and Edward were in a big arm chair.

"Emmett, don't itch. You will scar if you're not careful." Mom reprimanded him. She was in the process of putting pink goo all over us. She said it would keep us from itching.

"That's okay, scars are cool." Emmett eyes lit up. My brother is so weird, only he would want scars.

"I don't think scars are cool." Rose huffed.

"I agree," I whined, then shifted to rub up against Jasper's shoulder to get a spot on my back.

"Alright, how about I order you, kids, a pizza for a special treat?" Mom smiled at us, all of us cheered as she left the room.

"Why are we watching Sesame Street, aren't we too old for this?" Edward whined from the big chair he was sharing with Bella.

"I happen to love Sesame Street. Cookie monster is the best. Stop acting like Oscar." Emmett grumbled as he threw a pillow. He missed and hit Bella in the face.

"Ow," Bella cried out, frowning.

"Watch it, Cookie." Edward threw the pillow back angrily.

"Sorry, Prairie Dawn, I was aiming for the Grouch." Emmett laughed. He got dirty looks from both of them.

"What does that make me?" I started to get excited; I didn't like being left out of the game.

"Elmo?" Emmett said with a smile.

"Ugh! I can't stand Elmo." Jasper muttered, I glared at him and his eyes got big. "I mean I love Elmo, he's my favorite, Allie."

"Aww! Thank you, Jazzy." I giggled, Rose and Bella also giggled.

"That makes the twins, the two head monster Frank and Stein." Emmett announces. Rose stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Excuse me. Did you just say that I'm a monster?" Rose screeched. She looked very angry. I wouldn't want to be Emmett right now.

"I called Jasper one too." My idiot brother shrugged. Rose got up with a huff and joined Jasper and me on the couch. Emmett smirked and stretched out on the love seat. He started to scratch again.

"Emmett, stop." I scolded him. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Why do they call it Chicken Pox?" Jasper asked. We were watching a chicken on the TV. I think it was choosing the number of the day.

"According to Dr. C's book it meant 'curse of the chicken' during Medieval times…", Bella, our resident bookworm, started to explain.

"We are going to turn into chickens?" Emmett got all panicky sitting up.

"Yes, Emmett. We are turning into chickens." Edward said very sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Emmett on the other hand started to panic.

He got up and ran out of the room screaming for mom. Edward just shook his head and looked at Bella when she tugged on his arm

"Eddie, we are not turning into chickens." She frowned at him.

"I know. Not my fault he believed me." Edward shrugged and started laughing, so did Jasper.

"So it means 'curse of the chicken' why?" Rose asked with an amused smile.

"Yes, but it was called that because the red spot make it look like the person was attacked by a chicken. Some others think the spots look like chickpeas." Bella finished explaining. We all looked at her in surprise.

"What? I was curious so I looked it up?" Bella's whole face was red as the spots.

"I'm getting a great idea?" Jasper suddenly smirked and exchanged a look with Rose and Edward both started to grin too.

"What?" I'm getting impatient for them to spill it.

"Let's convince Em that we are turning into chickens." Jasper grinned and started laughing hard. I started to smile, that would be so funny.

"That isn't nice." Bella spoke up, shaking her head.

"Aww! Come on, Bella. He makes fun of you all the time. Don't you want to get him back?" Edward pleaded with her. She thought about it for a minute.

"Alright. What should we do?" Bella sighed, she started to smile too.

"I know where there are some old pillows where we can get feathers." I got up and ran out of the room. I ran to the garage, where there was some old pillows stacked. I dragged it over to my dad's workbench where I found a pair of scissors. I cut it open and fill an old shopping bag with some feathers.

I hurried back to the room and checked to see if Emmett was back yet.

"What should we do with these?" I asked.

"Hide them. Mom will make us take a nap after lunch. We will wait until he falls asleep then we can stick the feathers to him," Edward told me. I hopped on the couch and sat on the bag just as Emmett and Mom walked into the room. She was carrying the pizza and drinks for all of us.

After we were all settled with pizza and our drinks, mom left the room again.

"Guys, we can all relax, mom says we are not going to turn into chickens," Emmett told us. I stifled my giggles by taking a big bite pizza.

"How do you know she isn't just telling you that so you don't freak out" Jasper asked. Emmett frowned, "Mom wouldn't do that." He watched Edward who is sprinkling something onto his pizza. He must have gotten that when I was gone with the feathers. "What is that?"

"Sunflower seeds, I suddenly got a craving for it." Edward managed to tell him with a straight face.

"Sounds good. Can I have some?" Bella asked. He handed her the bag.

"Me too." Jasper got up for the bag. Emmett watched with an open mouth. Randomly around the room we started making clucking noises. Emmett's face looked worried again. The rest of us acted like everything was normal.

Not long after, Emmett was sleeping. I silently got up and with Rose's help we stuck feathers all over Emmett with the help of honey that Edward had also borrowed from the kitchen. Bella gently slipped an egg near him. We went back to our spots and waited for him to wake up.

I don't know how much later it was but I woke up to Emmett screaming.

"No! It's the curse of the chicken." I opened my eyes and Emmett was frantically running around the room, feathers were flying everywhere. Edward and Jasper were openly laughing. Bella was biting her lip looking like she's trying not to laugh. Rose was just shaking her head.

"What is going on in here?" My dad appeared in the doorway with mom right behind him.

"Dad, it's the curse of the chicken." Emmett wailed. He looked completely ridiculous with feathers sticking all over him.

"Emmett, what is all over you?" Mom asked.

"Feathers. I'm becoming a chicken. I even laid an egg. Just like Bella said I would." Emmett pointed to her.

"Bella never said that." Edward came to her defense. "She said the it was called the 'curse of the chicken' during Medieval times. That it was called that because the red marks look like someone was pecked by a chicken or had chickpeas on their skin."

"I didn't hear that part." Emmett crossed his arms and some feathers fall off him.

"That is because you fled from the room in a panic before she finished explaining." Rose commented.

"Come dear, let's get you cleaned up." Mom sighed. She took Emmett out of the room and we all started to giggle.

"But I sprouted feathers. And where did the egg come from if I didn't lay it." Emmett was whining and we laughed harder.

"Could someone explain how Emmett got covered in feathers?" Dad asked clearing his throat. We all stopped laughing.

"Rose and I did it." I told him in a small voice.

"Why?" Dad sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because he seriously thought we were going to turn into chickens and we wanted to have some fun with him since he's always the one picking on us, especially Bella." Edward spoke up. I heard my dad sigh loudly.

"Where did the feathers come from?" Dad asked me.

"From an old pillow Mom was going to throw out." I bit my lip and gave him my sad eyes. I was trying to get us out of trouble. My father started to laugh.

"It was a good prank." He told us.

"We aren't in trouble?" Rose asked.

"No, but apologize to Emmett and clean up your mess," Dad left the room chuckling, taking the egg with him.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"That was so unfair that all of you got off," Emmett pouted.

"Whatever. Like you didn't enjoy torturing us." Edward countered.

"Not all of you, just Bella." Emmett smirked.

"Thanks so much." Bella rolled her eyes and settled into Edward's arms more.

"Leave her alone," Edward gave his brother a pointed stare.

"If it makes you feel better, the sunflower seeds on the pizza were nasty." Jasper laughed from up front.

"I still can't believe you called me one of the monsters." Rose huffed.

"I'm sorry Rosie. You can be Countess Darling Von Darling and Jasper can be Grover." Emmett stated and everyone looks at him.

"What?" He looked around.

"Em, you don't still watch Sesame Street do you?" Edward asked.

"Um, No!" Emmett looked embarrassed and the girls started to giggle.

**A/N: Sesame Street Characters belong to Sesame Street. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Water Fight

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 5: Water Fight**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

The girls waited against the Volvo in the hot sun. The heat was making them uncomfortable. The boys had disappeared on them on the pretense that they were checking out of the hotel.

"Where did they go?" grumbled Rose glancing towards the office again.

"I don't know. You would think Edward would have left us the keys." Alice tilted her head towards the rays of the sun.

"And the three of them complain that we take too long." Bella sighed.

A sudden splash of water made all three of them squeal and duck before two more balloons hit where they were just standing.

The boys sneaked around the parked cars and were laughing.

"So not funny," Rose was annoyed. The girls glared at the guys, still waiting as they walked towards them.

**"**Oh, come on, Rosie, we were just having a little fun," Emmett tried to kiss her but she ducked out of the way.

"What was that for?" Alice asked with one hand on her hips, eyes darting back between her brothers and her boyfriend.

"We're just trying to cool you girls off, you looked hot," Jasper shrugged.

Edward chose that time to unlock the car door and the girls climbed in ignoring the guys.

"Come on ladies, it's not like you've never gotten the upper hand on us," Emmett tried to reason with them. "I remember specifically one time that you three got us."

**(JPOV, age 8)**

It was a sunny day in July and it was actually fairly hot for Forks. We were enjoying the yard between our house and the Cullens. Since our families were such good friends there was no fence built between the yards. There were a few bushes that looked like gumdrops, but other than that we could easily run between each yard.

The girls were wearing their bathing suits, sitting on the edge of the Cullens' pool dangling their feet in water.

"Let's do something fun." Emmett threw a spiral towards Edward and he caught the football.

"Like what?" Edward tossed the ball to me.

We could have a water balloon fight?" I suggested tossing the ball back to Emmett.

"That's sounds like fun," Alice spoke up. The girls apparently had been listening in.

"No offense, but I think this should be a boys only thing." Emmett tossed the ball up and caught it again.

"Why?" Rose glared at him. I knew she was mad, Emmett was on his own. The other girls were upset too.

"Just let them play. What is the harm?" Edward realized the problem too.

"They will just slow us down," he whined. "Some of us are better at sports then others, the teams wouldn't be fair."

"Are you talking about me?" Bella was turning red in the face and it wasn't from blush.

"Well, you're clumsy, Bells." He shrugged. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Emmett may be older than us but he didn't know when to shut up.

"I will be on your team, Bella." Edward was eager to please her.

"Forget it. It will be girls against boys." Alice decided with her arms across her chest.

"Fine, you girls bring it then," Emmett smirked. "Want to make it interesting, we can make a bet?  
>"Depends on the terms?" Rose countered with her hands on hips.<p>

"Loser does siblings chores for the rest of the summer." Emmett answered.

"How is that fair, none of you are my siblings. Who is going to do mine?" Bella answered.

"Confident are we? Easy, you girls win, I will do Alice's chores and Edward will do yours. We win, Alice's does mine and Bella does Edward's chores." Emmett was looking smug.

"What are the rules?" Bella asked.

"Rules are for sissies. It's easy. You get wet, you're out," Emmett shrugged.

"Fine. We get fifteen minutes to prepare," Rose demanded.

"Done," I agreed, trying to get on their good side. This was suppose to be fun, not tick them off.

The girls got up and followed Rose across the yard and towards our house. Before Bella could enter she tripped over the hose. Edward quickly caught her since he was closest to her.

"Thank you," she blushed before rushing into the house.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Emmett snickered then spiked the ball into the grass before heading into his house.

"Did you have to make them mad first, Emmett?" I hissed punching him on the shoulder.

"They will get over it," Emmett went to a drawer and pulled a bag of balloons out. He tossed them at Edward. "Be right back."

Edward went to the sink to start filling balloons.

"How many should we make," he asked.

"I'm not sure. About ten to twenty each. Make them about the size of baseballs. Bigger ones will be harder to throw." I answered.

"Get a couple of bags or something from the behind the pantry door to store them in." Edward pointed to a door in the kitchen. I was starting to wonder where Emmett went, when he came down the stairs again in his arms were three super soakers.

"I thought we said water balloon fight?" Edward frowned.

"We said the only rules were if you get wet you're out." Emmett handed me a gun then Edward.

"Fine, but you're taking the blame if they get mad about it." Edward handed him a bag of water balloons in return.

"Fine, you big baby," Emmett shrugged. He led the way to the door. "Let's do this." He opened the door wide enough for him to squeeze through.

"It would be wrong to just let him go out there by himself wouldn't it?" I asked Edward who snickered.

"We would never hear the end of it." He smirked poking his head out the door. He slipped out just like Emmett had. I followed sticking my head out the door slowly. All was quiet. I could only see Edward and Emmett crouched behind separate bushes. I ran low to a third bush.

"Are they out here?" I whispered they shook their heads.

"I'm going to head for the door. I will wait on the other side of it, then herd them towards you." Emmett whispered back.

"Sounds like a plan," Edward nodded. "Coast is clear, go." Emmett crouched low and ran to the other side of it.

He waited, poised with the gun at the ready position. The door slowly opened and Rose poked her head out first. She stepped out and took a backward side step keeping her eyes on about where we were. She never looked back to see the clearly visible Emmett. Alice and Bella appeared in the doorway next.  
>"Now," Emmett shouted squirting Rose in the back right away. She screamed and the girls started to scatter. Alice ran towards us and Edward and I popped out from behind the bushes and got her.<p>

Bella surprisingly ran in the opposite direction and ran behind Emmett and behind the corner of the house. He took off after her; he was rounding the corner when he was nailed by a water balloon. Wow, for being clumsy Bella had good aim.

"You go that way; I will go this way." Edward shouted at me taking after Bella. He paused at the corner that Emmett got nailed at, did a quick peek, and disappeared.

I ran around the house in the opposite direction. I paused at the front corner, looked around cautiously and didn't see Bella. My father was standing next to Dr. C. who was washing his car. I saw Edward appear around the other corner. He looked at me and shrugged.

Where could she have gone without us noticing? I caught a movement behind the bumper of the car. With my head I gestured to where she was to Edward. He nodded and we started creep forward. She jumped up and started to run, her foot got tangled on the hose and she fell to the ground and clutched her ankle, whimpering.

"Time out," she begged. Her hair was down around her face and I couldn't see her face. I wasn't sure if she was crying. Both Edward and I dropped the guns to our sides, not having the guts to get her while she was down.

"Come on get her," Emmett yelled.

"Hold up." Dr. C. ordered he bent down next to Bella. "Let me see, dear. Hold this for me." He handed the hose to her as he checked her ankle.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward moved closer looking very worried. I moved closer to for a better look. Bella nodded but didn't look up.

"She will be just fine," Dr. C. commented standing up fast and moving away. Bella was on her feet fast.

"Time in!" She sprayed Edward and I with the hose, before either of us could react.

"Girls win!" Alice cheered from behind us as Edward and I stood dripping wet and in shock.

"No, that's cheating." Emmett yelled.

"Is not," Rose yelled back.

"Children, calm down," my father ordered. He and Dr. C. looked very amused.

"They cheated," Emmett pointed at Bella.  
>"We did not! I asked what the rules were and you said that was for sissies and the only rule was 'you get wet, you're out'." Bella shot back.<p>

"Besides you're the ones that brought the water guns to a water balloon fight." Rose argued too.

"Dad, tell them that they lost." Emmett pouted. Our dads exchanged looks.

"The only rule was 'you get wet, you're out'?" My dad asked, everyone nodded but Emmett.

"Then I'm sorry, son. It looks like the girls won fair and square," Dr. C. shrugged taking the hose back from Bella.

The girls jumped up and down squealing. Bella ran over to give the other girls a hug.

"Wait, you're not hurt," Edward pointed to the ankle that Bella was holding earlier.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' as the girls giggled. He narrowed his eyes at her. She stopped laughing and rolled her eyes.

"I only did it because you were making fun of me for being clumsy." Bella shrugged and pointed at Emmett.

"Do the girls look too dry to you?" Emmett asked, he grinned mischievously.

"Yes, maybe, we should help with that?" I smirked. The girls stopped laughing and took a couple of backward steps.

"Don't you dare," my sister hissed. I exchanged a look with the other two. We turned back to the girls with matching smirks. We charged after them dropping our guns. They screamed and ran in different directions.

"I've got, Alice," I hollered as I chased after her. My long legs were no match for her short ones. I waited until she was closer to the pool and I scooped her up easily.

"No, Jazzy, please don't," she begged.

"Too late," I laughed before tossing her in. She screamed and she made a splash. I turned to hear my sister yelling her head off at Emmett. He had picked up and had her slung over his shoulder.

"Emmett, you put me down right the instant." She hollered pounding her fists on his back.

"As you wish," he tossed her in.

"Emmett!" she screamed when she surfaced.

"Cowabunga!" he shouted cannon balling into the pool next to her.

I turned to see how Edward was fairing. He had caught Bella but she was putting up a fight, she kept nearly squirming away from him.

"Jazz, grab her legs," he called to me. I ran over and picked up her legs as she tried to kick me off. I got hold of her and Edward grabbed her arms. We carried her towards the pool.

"Ready?" Edward exchanged a grin with me. We started to swing her back and forth.

"One…Two…" we started to count together.

"No…please…no…I'm sorry. Just don't…" Bella begged.

"Three!" We shouted tossing her in. She landed with a big splash. We jumped in after her.

When we surfaced, Bella splashed Edward.

"This is war," he declared smiling as he started to splash her back. Alice caught me off guard by jumping on my shoulders dunking me.

Before long we were all splashing and having a good time.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"I still think you girls cheated." Emmett whined from the middle seat.

"You made the rules and you boys brought water guns. Fair is fair." Bella said from the front seat. "Besides, I only listened to Dr. C., he handed me the sprayer and told me 'to get them good'." Bella started laughing.

"My own father betrayed us." Emmett pouted as the other girls started to laugh too.

"I think the point of the story is we were just having fun. Besides it was just water." Jasper shrugged.

"Here that, Alice, they were just having fun." Rose's eyes sparkled mischievously at her.

"I heard it was also just water," Alice smirked as she dipped her hand into her cup as Rose did the same. They both scooped up out ice cubes and shoved them down the backs of their boyfriends. Emmett squealed like a girl as Jasper shouted out in profanity.

"Hey, not while I'm driving." He looked back at them with the review mirror.

"But it was just water," Alice batted her eyes innocently.

"We're just having some fun." Rose pretended to check out her nails with a smirk on her face.

Edward glanced at Bella. "Not while I'm driving." She smiled at him innocently.

"Not while you're driving, check."

"Wait, I need to amend that." He started to look nervous at Bella's too innocent expression.

"Nope, too late, remember rules are for sissies." Bella smirked.

"Bella, what are you up to," Edward reached for her hand, she let him take it. She shrugged.

"The only way you will find out is if you can read my mind." She blew him a kiss with her free hand.

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 Volcano

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 6: Volcano**

The girls exited the small convince store giggling after getting drinks for everyone while the guys waited outside as Edward pumped some gas. They handed over the sodas with smirks before they climbed into the Volvo to wait.

"What was that about?" Jasper raised an eyebrow. The other two shrugged. It was a hot day so they twisted the tops of their sodas. The loud sound of fizzing startled them as the soda started spraying all over their legs. They dropped their sodas, only making it explode all over them.

"What the…" Emmett started to curse. The girls started laughing hysterically in the car.

Edward tried to yank open the door to find it locked. He patted his pockets for his keys. Bella held up the keys, jingling them, she blew him a kiss. He had left them in the car.

"Let us in," Emmett pounded on the door.

"Not by the hair of your chinny chin chin. You're all sticky," Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Beside, we're only just having fun and you weren't driving," Bella smirked at her boyfriend who looked less than amused.

"We used water, not soda," Jasper grumbled. The girls shrugged and laughed.

"Let's go get cleaned up so we can get going." Edward walked back towards the store.

Ten minutes later they were on the road again. They boys were still in sour moods.

"Will you lighten up already? We only beat you at your own game." Rose rolled her eyes.

"At least you only got hit mainly on the legs and could clean up easy since you're wearing shorts. It could have been worse if you got it in your hair." Bella gave Emmett a scowling look. His frown turned into a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he shrugged innocently.

**(EmPOV, age 9) others age 8.**

It was science fair time for our third grade class. My teacher let me partner up with Bella, even when she was in the lower grade. I was lucky because she was the smartest girl in her class. She even had Edward and Jazz beat. They were partnered together and were doing some stupid potato clock. Lame. Alice and Rose were doing something with magnets. Boring.

Bella is cool. She agreed to do an awesome volcano with me. She insisted we would have to include information on volcanoes too, not just make one. That's why she was the brains and I'm not ashamed to be the muscle.

We worked in the garage. I was painting the awesome volcano we made. Bella was a few feet away working on posters. They had a lot of information on them. One had a diagram of a volcano. While the other talked about the facts like the ring of fire and lists of inactive and active volcanoes.

"Done," I placed my paint brush down. "Let's test this puppy."

I smiled at Bella but she was frowning.

"I don't think that is a good idea. We might damage it too soon." She told me.

"Come on, please. We got a test out to make sure it will work." I begged.

"We can do a test run of mixing the chemicals together. However, we should do it in a different container. It's only the chemical mixture we have to worry about working." Bella suggested.

"Well, then what are we waiting for," I stood up him. I followed Bella into the kitchen. "Could you get the vinegar and baking soda down from the shelf," She pointed at the shelf above the counter. I crawled up onto the counter on my knees to reach at the items, placing them down on the counter before jumping down. Bella, in the meantime, grabbed the dish soap and an old tomato sauce jar and put it in the sink.

"We need equal amounts of baking soda and vinegar. First, we should put baking soda and the dish detergent in." She measured out the ingredients before pouring them into the empty jar. She mixed it and then grabbed the vinegar.

"Can I do it, please," I asked. She nodded and handed me the measuring cup.

"Slowly now, Emmett," she reminded me.

I poured it and took a step back quickly. I heard the fizzing sound and watched as it slowly rose up and spilled down the sides.

"Is that it?" I was disappointed.

"Yes, it was supposed to do that," Bella told me with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But where's the explosion. Isn't it supposed to shoot up into the air and then run down the sides?" I complained.

"That would be very dangerous, Emmett." Bella frowned at me as she started to clean up the mess. I couldn't help but be disappointed. I thought this volcano was going to be spectacular now it's going to be a boring old thing.

"Hey, Emmett, come here." Jasper called from the doorway. Edward was standing next to him they both were probably thinking that their project was going to be better than ours. I walked over to them.

"What do you to want," I grumbled, arms across my chest.

"Easy bro, we just wanted to help you." Edward smiled at me. "We know how to make your volcano explode if you really want it to." He shared a look with Jasper, who nodded his head.

"Really, how," I asked trying not to get too excited.

"Well, first you nee bottle of soda. Then you take about 5 to 6 Mentos and drop them in at the same time. You can make a funnel out paper for them or something." Jasper gave me a big smile.

"How do I know you guys aren't pulling my leg? Will this really work?" I asked skeptically.

"Sure it will. If you don't believe us, test it out." Edward shrugged. I went to the pantry and found a bottle of soda. I grabbed diet because who likes that.

"We don't have any Mentos." I frowned.

"Here, I have some from earlier," Jasper handed me a tube of candy. Perfect. I headed to the sink.

"Em, you might want to do this one outside." Edward spoke up.

"Do what outside?" Bella finished cleaning up and was looking at us.

"Jazz and Edward have a way that the volcano will make a bigger explosion." I told her.

"They do, do they," she narrowed her eyes at them. They shrugged and smiled angelically at her.

"Come on. Let's try it out." I took her by the hand pulled her out to the patio by the pool. I placed the bottle of soda and twisted it open. I handed the Mentos to Bella. Edward and Jasper stood near by to watch.

"Here you go. You can do the honors since I did the last one." I offered. "You need to pour them in at once." She took them hesitantly and knelt down next to the bottle.

"Uh, Be…" Edward started to speak but Jasper elbowed him. Bella sighed, then poured them in. The soda came shooting up almost instantly, high into the air. I stepped back quickly to avoid getting hit. Now that was more like it. Bella shrieked, apparently she didn't like it as much as I did. She stood up and ran away tripping and falling. The soda kept going as it slowed then streamed down the sides of the bottle.

"Awesome!" I cheered. Edward and Jasper were laughing hard. I turned to Bella and she had tears in her eyes and was red in the face. She was completely drenched in soda.

"Stop laughing," she yelled. Edward and Jasper both stifled their laughs.

"What is going on out here?" Dad stepped out on the patio. He looked at Bella as he tried not to laugh. "Bella, what is all over you?"

"Soda," she grumbled, trying to stand up. She slipped and fell on her butt again. Edward stepped forward to help her up but she scowled and ignored his hand.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you." She glared at him. He opened his mouth then closed it. He looked at Jasper for help.

"Emmett wanted a bigger reaction. So we gave him one." He shrugged.

"You didn't think you should warn us how big of a reaction it was going to be. I nearly got that in my eyes." Bella was still upset.

"Someone want to explain what is going on?" Dad interrupted.

"The reaction with baking soda and vinegar was lame. Lava should shoot up and explode everywhere. The guys suggested soda and Mentos. It worked awesome! You should've seen how high it shot up. It went everywhere." I told him excitedly.

"I can see that." Dad's lip twitched as he looked around.

"We gotta do this for the fair. I hope we made the volcano big enough." Our project was going to be killer.

"We can't do this at the fair." Bella burst my bubble.

"Why not? This better reaction is almost like a real volcano." I whined.

"Emmett, if we drench our teacher and the judges we will not only not win, but we will fail. Then, we will have a huge mess to clean up in the gym." She explained, sounding very irritated still as she stood up more carefully. I scowled, because she was right. I turned to my brother and friend.

"You wanted us to fail, didn't you," I accused.

"Did you boys know it was going to be this big of an explosion?" Dad asked sternly.

"It was Jasper's idea." Edward frowned.

"I might have known. But to my defense I was only trying to get Emmett back for calling our project lame. I though he was going to test it out, not Bella. I didn't expect them to do it at the actual fair." Jasper answered defensively.

"I see. Well then you two can help Emmett clean up. Bella, dear, go home and change before you get sick." Dad ordered before going back into the house. Bella turned and walked off to the path between the houses.

"Bella, wait." Edward ran after her. "You're not mad are you?" She turned and crossed her arms looking at him. She suddenly smiled evilly.

"Course not. I could never be mad at you, Eddie. I'll prove it." She hugged him tightly. He cringed slightly before she stepped away.

"Arugh. You're all sticky." He wrinkled his nose.

"Well whose fault is that?" Bella huffed, she turned and smacked him in the face with her wet hair before storming off into the bushes. Jasper and I started to snicker. It wasn't often Bella was mad at Edward.

"You think that this is funny," Edward asked as he grabbed the soda and started splashing us with it.

**(3****rd**** pov)**

"You see, that wasn't even my fault. I didn't know it was going to happen like that. Blame lover boy and Hopalong Cassidy." Emmett pouted from his seat.

"You're right, Emmett, the blame does belong to them more." Bella apologized.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You guys did place second in the fair. In way we helped, since you compared the difference of the reactions of vinegar and baking soda to Mentos and soda." Jasper pointed out.

"Who won first?" Alice asked, not remembering.

"Eric Yorkie with his homemade metal detector." Bella recalled from memory.

"I still think he cheated and got help from his father. Isn't his dad an engineer?" Edward asked.

"He did and you're right. A few days later he was bragging about it in the boy's bathroom, the idiot." Jasper shook his head.

"What, he did cheat? I'm going to get that pipsqueak next time that I see him." Emmett was agitated.

"No, you're not. You can't get retribution for something from over nine years ago." Rose told him.

"Fine." Emmett crossed his arms across his chest.

"Cheer up, Emmett, we still got an A for the project." Bella gave him a smile.

"True that," Emmett cracked a smile.

**Thank You For All Reviews**


	7. Chapter 7 Glasses

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 7: Glasses**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Edward was taking another break from driving. Rose was currently in the driver's seat. Bella was sleeping against Edward trying to sleep off a bad headache. Her head hurt so bad that she had to wear her glasses instead of her contacts. The others tried to be respectful and stayed quiet.

Suddenly Emmett belched loudly causing the others to grimace.

"Emmett, you have to be the world's grossest alarm clock." Bella mumbled sleepily from Edward's chest not bothering to open her eyes.

"Naw, I'm sure farting would be grosser. Would you like me to try?" The giant turned in his seat.

"No," chorused the others.

"Come on, I know you all love me." He smirked.

"Don't you dare," Rose scolded, Emmett pouted.

"Its times like this I'm glad I'm adopted." Edward shook his head. Bella giggled against him. She opened her eyes slowly then sat up.

"Feel better, brown-eyes." Edward reached over and brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled shyly as he continued to stare at her. "What?" She blushed.

"Nothing. I just can't remember the last time I saw you wearing your glasses." He smiled at her.

"That's because I don't like them." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I think you look cute." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"That's because you're biased." Bella commented as she leaned into him.

"I remember when you first got them." Edward kissed the top of her head.

**(BPOV, age 9) **

My mother pulled up in front of the school. I had a morning eye appointment to get glasses. It was a little before lunch so my parents said I still needed to go to school.

"I guess those will have to due for now. I wish your father wasn't such a stick in the mud. There is nothing wrong with getting you contacts." I frowned. My parents have been arguing a lot lately. I knew my mother was afraid that glasses wouldn't look good on me.

If my mom didn't think I was going to look good, I was afraid what the other kids would think. What if my friends no longer wanted to be my friends anymore, especially Eddie?

"Go on. Don't forget to stop at the office, first." My mother shooed me out of the car.

I went to the office and handed in my doctor note. I was given a pass and I hurried on to my classroom. This year I had class with Rose and Alice. The boys were in the other class since the school tried to split siblings up.

I opened the door and slipped into the room hoping to go unnoticed. Unfortunately, Ms. Sutton stopped talking and everyone turned to look at me. A bunch of kids started to giggle. I could feel my face turn red as I hurried to the teacher and gave her my note.

"Thank you, Bella. Go ahead to your seat." She smiled at me.

I hurried to my seat between Alice and Rose. I heard a few mumble four-eyes and more laughter.

I sat quickly feeling my eyes start to tear up.

"Ignore them, Bella. I like your glasses," Alice whispered to me.

"They don't make me look stupid or ugly?" I asked quietly.

"No. I think they make you look smart." Rose gave me a smile. She turned and narrowed her eyes on Lauren. She and Jessica turned in their seats and they were staring at me.

"Turn around," Rose hissed at them.

"Are you going to make me?" Lauren scowled then looked back at me. "Those glasses make you look ridiculous,"

"Shut up, Lauren." Alice shot back.

"Or what?" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Or I'll tell Emmett." Alice threatened to tell her big brother. Emmett was the biggest kid in his class.

"Ooo, I'm scared. What is he going to do, hit a girl?" Lauren smirked and Jessica laughed beside her.

"Emmett doesn't hit girls. But I'm sure he will hit you." Rose snarled back.

"I thought you said he didn't hit girls," Jessica frowned looking confused.

"I did," Rose answered with a roll of her own eyes.

"But that would mean your saying Lauren isn't a girl," Jessica still looked confused.

"No, duh. Now turn around and leave my friend alone." Rose threatened. Lauren and Jessica turned around and they started whispering together.

The bell rang signaling lunch time. I grabbed my lunch box and walked with Rose and Alice to lunch.

Edward and I still shared lunches. Every other day he brought two sandwiches and on the opposite day I brought two. Whoever brought the sandwiches the other person got the milks. I sat down and Edward slid my milk over. I looked up at him as I handed him his sandwich. He was frowning while looking at me. I blushed and looked down, he didn't like my glasses.

"Bella," he asked.

"Yes," I answered him softly.

"Why does it look like you have been crying? The glasses don't hurt do they," he sounded concerned. I shook my head.

"Some of the kids in class were being mean to her." Alice spoke up.

"Why?" Edward demanded sounding mad now. He turned in his seat to see the rest of the cafeteria.

"They were making fun of her glasses. Lauren told her she looked ridiculous." Rose answered.

"Lauren is the one who is ridiculous. What is it so funny about needing glasses to see?" Jasper sounded upset.

"Just say the word, Bella, and I will take care of them," Emmett told me. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Em."

Everyone started to eat and talk about something else. Edward leaned over and whispered to me.

"I like your glasses. They make your eyes look bigger." I turned red. Was that a good thing? "I mean you have pretty eyes." Edward started to blush himself.

"Thank you, Eddie," I smiled and he smiled back.

"Why are you two red?" Emmett asked loudly. We both turned back his way, turning even redder in the face.

"I have to go to the girl's room," I muttered getting up and going down the hall to the cafeteria.

When I left I noticed a couple of boys from my class in the hallway.

"Look, boys, Bella has four eyes." Tyler Crowley snickered. I ignored him and tried to walk around them. Tyler grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Hold on, I want to try your glasses." He reached for them, but I jerked away.

"Leave me alone," I snapped and tried continue walk.

"Don't be such a baby. I just want to see them." Tyler grabbed at them again.

"Quit it," I snapped and the other boys laughed.

"Leave her alone," I heard Edward yell. He came up to me and placed himself between me and Tyler.

"Or what? Are you going to get your brother to fight your fights like he threatened Lauren?" Tyler snickered.

"Emmett didn't threaten Lauren. Alice did." I spoke up.

"No one is talking to you, four eyes." Tyler scowled at me.

"Don't call her that." Edward snapped, he looked very angry.

"Oooo. Make me," Tyler mocked and then pushed Edward. Edward lunged forward, pushing him back, then punching Tyler in the eye. Soon they were both rolling on the ground punching one another.

"Fight!" Eric Yorkie yelled. Students filled the hallway.

Jasper came out of nowhere and pulled me backwards away from them.

Emmett passed us and yanked Tyler away and threw him backwards off of Edward.

Tyler stood up and tried again, but Emmett blocked him and glared at him.

"Don't even think about it." Emmett ordered, Tyler froze on the spot. Edward got up and tried to move around Emmett.

"Bro, stop." Emmett grabbed his arm. One of Edward's eyes looked red and his lip was bleeding.

"What is going on here?" The lunch room teacher came on to the scene. A quick glance told her who was fighting. "You two, office now," she ordered.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked. I nodded biting my lip, I was upset that Edward got in trouble defending me.

"Everyone, get to class." The teacher ordered.

Afterschool I felt horrible, Edward was sent home for fighting. He and Tyler were both suspended for a day.

No one was home when I got there. I decided to make cookies to cheer Edward up. I placed the cookies while still hot on the plate and made my way to the Cullens through woods. I knocked on the patio door by the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella, how are you," Esme smiled at me as she opened the door.

"Hi, Esme, I'm alright," I answered softly. Dr. C. was sitting by the counter. "May I talk to Edward, please?" I asked.

"Edward is being punished for fighting. He can't have any visitors right now." Carlisle told me.

"But it wasn't his fault." I told him tears came to my eyes again.

"Bella, do you know why Edward was fighting?" Esme asked gently.

"Tyler Crowley was being mean about my new glasses. He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. Edward told him to leave me alone. Then Tyler told him to make him and shoved Edward. Then Edward hit him back. He wouldn't have gotten into the fight if he wasn't trying to help me," I told her. They exchanged a look and Dr. C. nodded.

"Bella, dear, are these cookies for Edward." Esme asked giving me a kind smile. I was happy she wasn't upset with me.

"I made them to thank him, and also to tell him sorry that he got into trouble helping me." I answered nodding. They exchanged another smile.

"Bella, Edward is in his room. You can give those to him. You have five minutes okay." Dr. C. gave me a smile. I nodded and started to hurry out of the kitchen. "Bella," he called I turned back. "I like your glasses." He winked at me.

"Thank you," I blushed and ran up the steps. I knocked on Edward's door.

"Come in," Edward called, sounding grumpy. I opened the door. He was on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hi, Eddie." I hoped he wasn't mad at me.

"Bella, what are you doing here? My parents aren't going to be happy, if they find out you're in my room." He sat up looking surprised to see me. I noticed he had a black eye and a small cut on his lip.

"They said it was okay for five minutes. I'm sorry you got into trouble." I came over and stood by his bed.

"It wasn't your fault. Tyler is the jerk." Edward gave me a small smile.

"These are for you," I handed him the cookies. He smiled taking the plate from me.  
>"Peanut butter, thank you!" Edward smile grew bigger.<p>

"Thank you for standing up for me." I kissed his cheek before I sat next to him.

"That's what friends do. No one hurts you on my watch." He stated, his ears turned red. "No one will notice your glasses. I gave Tyler two black-eyes and a broken nose. By the time they heal, your glasses will be old news." He took a cookie and took a large bite.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"How come the rest of us didn't get any cookies," Emmett pouted.

"Because Bella had a crush on Edward," Alice teased. Bella turned red in the face. She did at that point already have a crush on him. However, she was clueless that he liked her back.

"That's not why. I felt bad he was the only one to get into trouble for defending me." Bella answered.

"And you had a crush on him," Rose giggled. Bella just sighed and sunk lower into Edward who was laughing.

"Lauren and Tyler certainly deserve each other." Jasper changed the subject.

"Ugh, those two are horrible." Rose shuddered.

The car filled with a loud growling sound.

"What was that?" Jasper asked looking around.

"Feeding time for the bear," Edward joked as Emmett looked a bit sheepish.

"Well, excuse me. I'm a growing boy, I need to eat." Emmett huffed.

"Anyone else hungry?" Rose asked.

"I am." Bella answered. She hadn't eaten lunch due to her headache.

They decided to stop at the restaurant coming up.


	8. Chapter 8 Tide Pools

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 8: Tide Pools**

**(3rdPOV)**

Bella was fixing a few band-aids on her knee. She had fallen while they were exploring tide pools. She winced when she touched a sensitive spot. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Don't look at me like that. This is the first time I have gotten hurt all vacation. I'm not even the reason why the first aid kit had to be first opened," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but you will be the reason why it will get all used up." Emmett snickered from behind her. Bella turned in her seat to stick her tongue out at him.

Alice spread out her shells in her lap inspecting each one.

"Did you really need all those? What are you going to even do with them?" Jasper asked.

"I like them, they are very different from ones at La Push. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them yet." Alice shrugged.

"I remember us girls collecting a bunch that time in La Push while the boys were fishing." Rose mentioned. "I believe it was at that time Bella collected a new puppy dog."

"I never owned a dog." Bella turned in confusion.

"I think she was referring to Jacob Black." Alice giggled. Edward let out a growl and clenched the steering wheel.

"You guys are making something out of nothing. Jacob never liked me that way." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," Alice laughed.

**(APOV, 10yrs old)**

It was a cool wet day and we were at the beach. Our fathers wanted to take us fishing, but once I go there I found out I need to touch icky slimy worm.

"Can we collect seashells instead," I pouted looking at my dad.

"I don't want to collect stupid shells." Emmett whined.

"You weren't invited, it was just us girls," I shot back.

"I don't know, honey?" He looked at the other dads.

"Please, daddy," Rose batted her eyes at her father.

"Alone?" Mr. H. questioned.

"We are old enough to be by ourselves for a bit. No one else is here, please," I gave my dad my best puppy dog eyes.

"I guess it's alright with me." Dad shrugged then smiled. I squealed and started hopping up and down.

"Bells, you don't want to go fishing with your old man?" Chief Swan asked.  
>"I don't want to kill anything," Bella frowned. Edward rolled his eyes from next to her.<p>

"Alright, no farther then the tide pools and back," Mr. H told us. We smiled. I grabbed my bucket and swung it as we walked away.

"No talking to strangers," the Chief yelled after us.

"Stay on the path." Mr. H. yelled after us.

"Careful on the rocks, they're slippery," Dad yelled.

"Hug a tree if you get lost," Jazz yelled next. That was just weird.

"If you catch on fire: stop, drop and roll," my idiot brother bellowed. We turned around to stare at him. The others were staring at him too.

"What?" Emmett shrugged. My dad just covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

"Any other advice we learned in kindergarten," Rose crossed her arms in front of her. We looked to Edward, the only one that hadn't spoken yet. His ears turned slightly red.

"Umm, don't let Bella fall into the ocean," he said. Jazz and Em started to laugh while the dads hid their laughter.

"Hey," Bella pouted narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, you do trip a lot." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"I do not." Bella huffed and whirled around. We walked off again. We didn't make it two feet before Bella tripped and Rose and I caught her. I could hear the laughter from behind us.

"Bella?" her father shouted.

"I'm fine!" Bella yelled her while face was red. "Let's get out of here," she mumbled. We hurried down the dirt path to the tide pools.

I spent a lot of time looking at all the different pools. I collected a few shells after making sure they were no longer alive. We were looking at a starfish when we heard voices approaching. We looked over to see three boys heading our way. They were pushing each other and laughing. They had long dark hair and dark skin.

"How are they not cold," Rose frowned, looking at them shirtless and barefoot on a cold day like this.

"Just ignore them and maybe they will go away." I shrugged. As they got closer one of them saw us.

"Hi, there." He grinned big looking right at Bella. She looked back and gave a small smile.

"Hi," she said softly, I elbowed her.

"We aren't supposed to talk to strangers," I reminded her.

"They were talking about strange adults," Bella rolled her eyes. Rose didn't seem interested either way; she was looking at a shell.

"I'm Jacob, and these two goons are my friends, Quil and Embry." They waved hi to us.

"I'm Bella and this Alice and Rose." Bella introduced us.

"What are you guys doing?" The one named Quil spoke up.

"What does it look like we are doing?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose," Bella looked embarrassed. "We are looking at the pools and collecting shells." She gave him a smile trying to be nice. Bella was usually nice to everyone no matter how mean they were to her.

"Want help?" Jacob offered, he was looking at Bella but she wasn't paying attention.

"No, thank you," I answered quickly.

"Do you girls live around here?" Embry asked sounded shier then the other two.

"We live in Forks. Our dads and brothers are fishing." I answered.

"Do you need a hand up," Quil climbed out farther and offered Rose a hand.

"I got it thanks. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't climb some rocks." Rose scowled at him and he frowned.

"Soooorrry, I was just trying to be nice," Quil stormed off. Embry and Jacob followed him.

"Good riddance," Rose muttered.

"They were just trying to be nice," Bella shook her head.

We continued to search for shells, placing them in my bucket when we found a good one.

"Here, Bella, this is a pretty one." Jacob came up to her holding out a medium sized white shell. She glanced at him.

"Give it to Alice, it's for her collection," she told him. He frowned slightly turning to me. I tried not to laugh. It looks like someone has a crush on Bella.

"Here you….ow…ow…" Jacob started hopping up and down and shaking his hand the shell was attached to it. His friends were laughing behind him. Rose looked mad though as she stormed back towards us.

"Were you trying to hurt my friends?" She got in Jacob's face. He pulled the shell off of him and dropped it in the pool in front of him.

"No, of course not." He yelled back.

"Then why would you give them a crab without warning them," she demanded arms across her chest. Is that what happened? That could have pinched either of us, I frowned and noticed Bella frowning too.

"It was an accident," Jacob insisted. "You believe me don't you, Bella?" He looked at Bella who looked caught off guard.

"I don't…" She paused when she heard our names being called. The boys were headed our way.

"Good, maybe we can get out of here." Rose muttered. I picked up my bucket and Bella turned to leave too.

"Hey, Bella, this way is easier," Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her in another direction. She slipped and tripped landing on a rock.

"Ow," she whimpered.

"Bella?!" Edward yelled sounding upset. He came running down towards her. "Get away from her." Edward pushed Jacob out of the way.

"Watch it. I was just trying to help," Jacob scowled at Edward. Edward moved in between Bella and Jacob.

"Help, you're the one that caused her to trip." I yelled back.

"He did not, it was an accident." Quil shot back.

"Please, just like he gave a shell with a crab in it without warning her," Rose snapped.

"What?!" Edward looked very furious.

"I'm…" Bella started but was cut off.

"That was an accident, bimbo," Quil yelled at Rose. Emmett whirled around to him.

"What did you say to her," he growled, he was nearly three times Quil's size.

"I…" Quil stuttered.

"I think everyone should calm down," Jasper spoke up.

"I agree," Embry spoke up.

"Eddie, can you bring me to your dad?" Bella spoke up. Edward turned and looked down at Bella who was sitting on a rock. One of her knees was bleeding and one of her hands.

"Are you okay?" Edward glared back at Jacob who glared right back.

"Eddie? Cute name your sister has for you," Jacob snickered.

"Only she is allowed to call me that. It's Edward to you. And she isn't my sister, she is my girlfriend," Edward snapped back. My eyes got big as I watched Bella blush bright red. Even Rose stopped glaring and looked surprise.

"Girlfriend? I could make a much better boyfriend?" Jacob puffed his small chest out.

"Please, you already got her hurt." Edward rolled his eyes.

"That was an accident. Besides I come from a strong tribe. I will make the better protector one day. The men of our tribe prove themselves when they are eighteen by jumping off that cliff over there." Jacob pointed to high cliff and Edward looked too.

"I can do that," Edward scoffed.

"Yeah, prove it," Jacob shot back.

"I will," Edward declared.

"Enough, Edward, some help, please," Bella asked sounding fed up. Edward turned and looked guilty at her.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he reached out a hand and gently helped her to her feet. She winced slightly when taking a step. "Would you like me to carry you back?"

"Please," Bella blushed. Edward turned and bent slightly so Bella could hop up onto his back.

Emmett and Rose had already started back. Edward followed after them. I took a few steps and turned back to them.

"You're lucky she didn't get hurt worse. Her daddy could put you in jail." I hollered back.

"Can not," Jacob yelled back.

"Can too," I yelled again. Jasper grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"What are you doing?" I pulled my arm from his grip.

"Stopping you from embarrassing yourself. Chief Swan can't arrest him. One, Jacob is too young, and two, Chief Swan doesn't have jurisdiction here." Jasper told me.

"Oh," I felt my cheeks flush.

"Besides, do you think he was really trying to hurt her?" Jasper asked before taking my pail from me. He was always so sweet.

"No," I sighed then I giggled. "I think he was trying to impress her. I think he has a crush on her."

"He isn't the only one. Edward did claim that she was his girlfriend. He was jealous." Jasper laughed.

"He shouldn't be. They are destined to be together. Just like Em and Rose. And you and I," I chirped. "One day we will all be married and have babies. Our children will all grow up as friends."

"Uh…married…babies," Jasper looked nervous his ears were turning red.

"Yes, don't you want to be married to me?" I pouted.

"Isn't it a little early to be worried about that?" Jasper avoided my question.

"Is that a no," I demanded.

"I…ah…" His head shot up. "Coming, Dad." He took off running back to our fathers.

I frowned watching him run for a moment.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, you come back here and answer my question," I chased after him.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Your father didn't call you. You ran from me." Alice pouted at Jasper.

"He called me," he insisted.

"Liar," Emmett coughed as Rose and Bella laughed.

"Wasn't this about how Jacob obviously had a crush on Bella," Jasper tried to change the subject. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Bella. You can't be that oblivious, you're the smartest person I know." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I guess it just never mattered to me," Bella shrugged nonchalantly.

"I forgot Edward called you his girlfriend." Emmett snickered as he teased his brother, Bella blushed.

"But she was a girl and she was my friend. Girl. Friend." Edward argued as his ears started to burn.

"Yeah, sure. That is not how you implied it and you know it. You were jealous." Alice sang the last word.

"Maybe a little." Edward admitted reaching for Bella's hand.

"Like, you have ever had anything to worry about." Bella smiled.

"By the way, hug a tree?" Rose turned to her brother who shrugged.

"Scratch that. How on earth would we have gotten set on fire," Bella asked.

"Bells, I learned with you anything is possible." Emmett snickered.

**A/N: No, Jacob isn't going to be a problem in this story. Don't blame Jasper for running. What ten year old boy would be thrilled with idea of marriage?**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9 Bakers Three

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 9: Bakers Three**

"Are there any more cookies left?" Jasper called back to Emmett.

"Nope, we finished them off about an hour ago." Emmett answered.

"Darn it. Those were good cookies." Jasper pouted.

"I'm sure we will find another bakery," Alice tried to comfort him.

"I doubt they would be as good as Bella's though. They are hard to duplicate." Edward complimented his girl who just blushed and looked out the window.

"Rest assure that they will be better then those cookies that boys made." Rose laughed.

"Those things were terrible." Alice shuddered.

"Hey, we tried. There was nothing wrong with those cookies." Jasper seemed offended.

"Cookies shouldn't bounce when you drop them." Bella laughed from the front.

**(JPOV age 11)**

"Mom, do we have any cookies?" Emmett paused the Super Nintendo and yelled.

"Emmett, do not yell." Esme came into the room. "No, we don't have any cookies."

"Can you make some for us?" Emmett whined and his mother shot him a look. "Please," he added.

"Sorry, but I need to run errands." Esme put on her coat. She grabbed her purse and opened the front door.

"Hello, Bella, how are you today?" Esme stepped aside as Bella walked in the door.

"Hi, Esme, I'm good. How are you?" Bella said softly.

"I'm good, dear." Esme answered her. "You children mind Dr. C." Esme left.

"Hi, Bella," Edward called out.

"Hi," Bella shrugged out of her coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

"Hey Bells, will you bake us some cookies, please?" Emmett gave her a puppy dog pout.

Before Bella could answer Alice came down the stairs and answered for her.

"No, she can't. She is having makeovers with Rose and me." Alice landed with a hop on the landing before going over to Bella. Bella had grimaced at the word makeover.

"I could make the cookies first, then join you two upstairs," Bella offered.

"No, we need to get started right away." Alice insisted her puppy dog pout was better than Emmett's.

"Why don't you guys just make the cookies yourselves," my sister called from the stairs.

"Because we are guys and that is women's work." Emmett answered. I braced myself for what I assumed would be a blow up from my sister.

"Excuse me. You know what, forget I offered. Make them yourselves." Bella crossed her arms in front of her before stomping up the steps. The girls followed her. We heard Alice's door slam a moment later.

"Good going, genius," I threw a pillow at Emmett.

"What? How was I suppose to know she was all into Women's lib." Emmett tossed it back.

"Em, it's the 90s, most women feel that way." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go then." Emmett stood up.

"Go where?" I asked bewildered.

"To bake cookies like men of the 90s." Emmett answered. Edward and I exchanged looks before we got up too.

"Em, do you have any idea what you're doing?" I asked.

"No, but Edward watches Bells all the time. How hard can it be?" Emmett shrugged as he headed to the kitchen.

"Just because I watched her doesn't mean I can bake too," Edward followed with his hands in his pockets.

"First things first, where does mom hide her directions," Emmett stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around.

"You mean recipes?" Edward snickered. This was going to be interesting; I wonder if it was going to be edible? Edward went to the shelves and pulled down a box. "What kind do you want to make?"

"Chocolate chip, of course." Emmett answered. I shrugged, because I didn't really care.

Edward pulled a card and placed it on the counter.

"Alright. I'll grab the bowls and measuring tools. Emmett, in that cabinet is most of the ingredients listed on the card. Jazz, grab anything listed that would be in the fridge." Edward took control. I went and glanced at the list and headed to the fridge.

"Bro, does mom keep applesauce in here or is it in the fridge?" Emmett asked from the cabinet.

"What do we need applesauce for?" Edward turned.

"It's on the list?" I pointed as I went back to check the fridge. I spotted a large jar on the door.

"That's funny, I have never seen Bella use applesauce? It doesn't list butter either." Edward scratched his head looking at the list.

"What should we do then?" I asked staying by the fridge.

"I say follow the recipe, maybe Bella does it wrong." Emmett answered.

"Bella doesn't do it wrong because her cookies always come out good. Maybe this is just a different recipe?" Edward not surprisingly defended her.

"So applesauce, yes or no?" I asked holding the jar up.

"It's worth a shot, unless one of wants to go ask Bella." Edward answered. I think we all wanted Bella to calm down before we bugged her. The girls were all overemotional lately. They would be laughing one moment and yelling at us the next minute.

"Applesauce it's," I said walking back to the counter.

"Alright, Em, you wanted to do this so go ahead. Jazz and I will supervise." Edward stepped back from the table.

"Okay you, chickens, what is first?" Emmett pushed up his sleeves.

"Two eggs and one cup of applesauce." Edward read. Emmett grabbed two eggs and threw them hard into the bowls so that they broke inside.

"Em, what are you doing?" I stopped him by giving him an incredulous look.

"I added the eggs," he looked at me confused.

"Em, have you ever had a cookie with eggs shells in it," Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, but you didn't say not to add the shell," Emmett pointed out. Edward looked up at him and shook his head in disbelief.

"Get rid of that down the disposal and let's start again," I sighed. I wondered if mom had any packaged cookies in our house.

Emmett took care of it fast and brought the clean bowl back on the table.

"This time break the eggs into the bowl. Hold it like this and crack it on the edge of the bowl gently," Edward showed him how to hold the egg.

Emmett carefully tried to break the egg. He hit it the first time to gently.

"A little harder," Edward encouraged. Emmett was successful on his second try.

"What do I do with the shells?" He asked.

"The disposal." Edward answered. Emmett turned to the sink. "Careful, you're getting the whites on the floor." Edward warned. Emmett repeated everything with the second egg, including more drips on the floor.

The next few steps went easy enough. Edward caught Emmett in time before he confused the sugar and salt. Esme had them in Tupperware containers instead of the original packaging. We put all the dry ingredients in a separate bowl as the recipe said.

"What is a sifter?" Emmett asked. Edward looked around the back in the shelves where he got everything earlier.

"I'm not sure," Edward turned back to us looking at both of us.

"Don't look at me. My mom doesn't bake." I answered.

"We are going to have to ask Bella," Edward went to the intercom. He pressed the button for Alice's room.

"Yes," Alice's bell like voice answered.

"Could you ask Bella to come downstairs for a minute, please?" Edward asked politely.

"Bella is busy," Alice answered.

"What is it that you want, Edward?" Bella answered nicely.

"We need help finding the sifter." He answered.

"It should be on the shelf with measuring cups and bowls." Bella answered.

"I looked but we don't know what one looks like," Edward explained.

"You don't know what a sifter is," Rose sound snarky.

"Do you?" I shoot back, her experience was the same as mine.

"Yes, I do," she snipped. "You idiots figure it out."

"We asked Bella," Emmett retorted.

"Please, Bella, it should only take a minute. We would appreciate it very much." Edward pleaded trying to sweet talk her.

"I will be right down," Bella answered.

"Bella…" Alice whined.

"Allie, I will be right back." We could hear Bella sigh over the intercom and the door open and closed.

A moment later Bella appeared. She had all this make-up caked on her face and her hair was braided.

"Ugh, what happened to you?" Emmett wrinkled his nose when he saw her.

"Shut it or I tell them you volunteered to go next." Bella glared at him.

She walked over to the shelves and pulled something that looked like a mug with a weird handle off the shelf. She turned to walk back to us. She hit the wet patch on floor and slipped. With a shriek the sifter went up in the air as she made a grab for the table and hit the bowl with all the dry ingredients in it. She landed on her butt with the bowl on her head. Emmett managed to catch the sifter. Bella was covered in the ingredients. Edward and I held in our laughter. Emmett started howling with laughter though. The harder he laughed the redder Bella's face got.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward seemed concerned as he helped her up. He tried to help brush her off.

"What is going on in here?" Dr. C. appeared in the doorway with the girls behind him. His lip twitched as he looked at Bella.

"The floor was slippery and I fell." Bella pouted.

"Why was the floor slippery?" Dr. C. asked looking at us boys.

"Em, dripped some of the eggs on the floor before it went down the disposal." Edward replied.

"Why didn't you clean it up," Dr. C. sounded exasperated.

"We were going to clean up all at once at the end." Emmett sounded sheepish.

"Make sure that you do. This kitchen better be cleaner than when you found it. I don't want your mother coming home to a mess." Dr. C. ordered.

"Yes, sir." Edward and Emmett nodded. Dr. C. looked at me and I quickly nodded too.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine," Bella huffed.

"Come on, Bella. You need a shower and we have to start all over again." Alice grabbed her hand and started pulling her from the room. Bella groaned before disappearing.

"Alright, I will clean up the mess on the floor. Jazz, you help Emmett put the dry ingredients together again." Edward disappeared and came back with a broom and dustpan.

The second time went quicker assembling the dry ingredients. Emmett sifted some of the ingredients then turned on the hand mixer. As soon as the blades hit the mix it went shooting everywhere.

"Whoop," Emmett grinned looked sheepishly.

"Next time turn it on after you put it the bowl." I grabbed a cloth and wiped up the mess.

"Last but not least the chocolate chips." Emmett said dramatically as he added an entire bag in. He mixed it and then placed the hand mixer down. "Now, what?"

"Now, we place the dough on the trays. Place it in the oven and wait for them to bake," Edward answered. "About half of that, Emmett." Edward warned as Emmett placed a big glob on a tray. He divided it in to two lumps.

About twenty minutes later the cookies were done. We cleaned the kitchen as we waited.

"So who is going to try the first one?" I asked skeptically. Sure we followed the recipe right, but I was still unsure about the applesauce.

"How about we offer them to the girls," Emmett suggested. He went to the intercom and buzzed Alice's room again.

"Yes," my sister answered tartly.

"The cookies are done. We thought you might be interested in having one." Emmett offered.

"We will be right down." I heard Alice in the background.

Moments later the girls appeared in the doorway. Bella looked around cautiously before walking to the table. The girls each grabbed a cookie.

"So how did they come out," Bella asked raising the cookies to her mouth.

"We are waiting for you to tell us," I answered. All the girls looked at me.

"What are we, your guinea pigs?" My sister demanded.

"No just taste testers," Emmett whined. Rose gave him a dirty look.

"I'm not eating anything you haven't tried first." She tossed the cookie back at the table. It bounced four times like a rubber ball before Edward caught it.

"I don't think cookies are supposed to do that," Bella gave the cookie a strange look then sniffed it.

"Ick, it tastes funny too," Alice had a screwed up face. "I can taste apple."

"Well, we did use applesauce." Edward answered.

"In chocolate chip cookies," Bella gave him a strange look.

"It was in the recipe," Emmett handed Bella the card.

"Weird." Bella mumbled looking at the card.

"Hey, kids, the cookies smell good." Dr. C. came into room. He picked up one up and started to eat it. "You boys did a good job." Alice made a disgusted face behind him.

"I'm home." Esme walked into the kitchen with a couple of bags. Edward and Emmett went to take them from her.

"Thank you, boys, just put them on the counter. Something smells good in here. Did you kids bake," she asked.

"It was all the boys." Rose gave us credit. Esme looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Did they come out okay," she asked.<p>

"They put applesauce in it," Alice whined.

"Oh, that is a new recipe I got the other day. It's supposed to be healthier. Do you guys not like it?" she asked.

We all grimaced.

"I think they are fine," Dr. C shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, Esme, I don't think a cookie should do this?" I picked up a cookie and showed them how it bounced. Both parents' eyes widened.

"Oh my," Esme covered a giggle.

"Did you add anything that wasn't on the ingredients list?" Dr. C. looked skeptical.

"No, sir." Edward shook his head.

"I guess it's a good thing that I stopped and got these then." Esme went to her bag and pulled out some bakery chocolate chip cookies. "You may each have one."

"Thank you," we each replied in turn as we took a cookie.

**(3****rd**** pov)**

"Wait, are you saying that I'm the only one who actually tried a cookie?" Alice was put out.

"No, technically dad did too." Emmett answered

"He actually liked them too," Edward shuddered.

"Until they bounced," Bella laughed again.

"By the way, Jazz, Alice's voice sounds like bells," Emmett snickered and Jasper's ears turned red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jasper avoided looking at anyone.

"I specifically heard you say bells. What did you hear, Edward?" Emmett smiled evilly.

"I heard bells, too." He smirked looking in the review mirror. Bella and Rose started giggling.

"Leave him alone," Alice scolded but she had a smile on her face.

"What I'm interested in is what do you mean by overemotional." Rose stopped giggling and glared at her brother.

"I can agree to that one. It used to be like walking on eggshells around you girls when you hit puberty. Luckily, it's just down to once a month now." Emmett answered, only to have all three girls glaring at him.

"Excuse me," Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"The guys will back me up." Emmett looked at his two male friends.

"Bro I have no idea what you're talking about." Edward shook his head trying to hide his smirk.

"You're own your own on this one." Jasper nodded.

**A/N: Applesauce can be used a substitute for butter or oils. I spoofed on someone I knew experimenting with healthier cookies. She used some other substitutions too. The cookies still tasted fine, but they did bounce. **

**Thank You For All Reviews**


	10. Chapter 10 Halloween

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Halloween**

**CH 10: (3rdPOV)**

"This is July right?" Rose asked from the middle of the car.

"Yes," Edward answered from the front. "Why?"

"Well then is it just my imagination or was that a Halloween store that we just passed?" Rose asked looking behind her out the window.

"Nope, that really is a Halloween store," Jasper looked too.

"Isn't it a little early for something like that," Bella looked up from the map in her lap.

"That's why I asked." Rose answered turning again to lean back against her seat.

"It's never too early to shop," Alice announced from her seat. "In fact, maybe we should go back and check it out."

"Alice, there is barely enough room as it's for our things. I'm sure there will be costume shops for you to go to, closer to Halloween." Edward shook his head.

"I love Halloween. It's too bad we are too old for trick or treating. We used to have a blast collecting all the candy." Emmett smiled in fond memory.

"Yeah, accept the last time we went." Jasper grumbled.

**Halloween (RPOV age 12)**

We were sitting around the cafeteria eating lunch when Emmett broke the silence.

"So what is everyone going as for Halloween this year?" He asked.

"Aren't we too old for trick or treating," my brother drawled. Seriously we only go to Texas to visit our grandparent for two weeks in the summer and each time he comes back speaking with an accent for months.

"Of course not. This will be the last year I can go. I mean next year when I'm in High School it would just be wrong to go, so we have to make our last year the best." Emmett was adamant. I looked around at the others and they looked hesitant.

"Come on, what if we made it a competition?" Emmett pleaded. Alice's eyes immediately lit up in excitement. The boys also looked interested.

"What kind of competition," Alice started hopping in her seat. I rolled my eyes, she was in.

"Boys against Girls. Whoever gets the most candy wins." Emmett answered with the smile.

"I'm in. Bella," she turned to Bella first and started to pout.

"I don't know, Allie" She looked hesitant.

"Please…" Alice begged.

"Leave her alone," Edward grumbled.

"Yeah, if Bella is too chicken, leave her be," Emmett smirked. Bella narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Fine, I'm in." Bella announced crossing her arms in front of her chest. Everyone looked at me. Emmett's smirk was annoying me and I just wanted to wipe it off his face.

"Fine, but what are the terms." I arched my eyebrow challenging him back.

"Same as before. We win, you do our chores. If you win, we do yours." Emmett answered with a shrug.

"Agreed." I looked at the others and they all nodded.

Later that afternoon my mother took us shopping for costumes as Esme took the boys.

"These are the perfect costumes," Alice squealed pulling us over to a section. I had been looking at dead cheerleader costumes. Bella was in the clearance section.

"Look, I will be Tinkerbell. Rose will be Wendy, and, Bella, you can be Tiger Lily." Alice showed us three costumes she had picked out.

"That seems kind of lame," I frowned.

"It's not lame. It's cute. People will be more willing to hand us candy and not think we are too old if we look cute." Alice insisted.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but I can't afford this. My mom didn't give me enough," Bella looked embarrassed and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I can take care of the difference. Please!" Alice started to whine.

"I guess," Bella said half-heartedly.

"Why do I have to be Wendy?" I asked in defeat.

"Because you are the tallest and your hair is too light to be Tiger Lily. Bella has the perfect hair for her. Since I'm the smallest it make since that I'm Tinkerbell." Alice answered.

"Fine," I sighed giving in.

That Saturday we were out roaming around the neighborhood. Alice convinced our parents to let us go around ourselves. The boys were off somewhere dressed as Hobos. So I had to give Alice credit, our costumes were cuter.

Bella stumbled on the sidewalk.

"Careful, Bella, you are suppose to be graceful." Alice told her.

"I'm trying, but it's hard to see in the dark without glasses," Bella huffed. Alice had made her take them off at the house.

"I thought you said you could see," Alice asked worriedly.

"I can see enough not to run into anything, but anything further than that tree is a blur." Bella pointed to a tree about five feet away.

"I'm sorry, next time I won't force you to take them off. I don't want you getting hurt." Alice apologized.

"Well, our bags are heavy; do you think we have beaten the boys?" Bella changed the subject as she flipped a braid over her shoulder.

"I hope so, I don't want to do Jasper's chores." I grimaced. I hated the idea that I would have to deal with garbage duty. If we won Jasper would just have to do dishes.

"How about this house," Alice paused on the sidewalk of small house. You could hear their music from here.

"We don't know who lives there," Bella shook her head.

"What is the harm, every little bit counts to beat the guys. We don't have to eat it." Alice started up the walk.

"Alice," I hissed trying to stop her. She didn't listen and continued up the walk.

"Come on, we can't let her go alone." Bella sighed and hurried after her.

We reached Alice just as she rang the doorbell. The door opened moments later.

"Trick or Treat," We sang sweetly and I instantly regretted it. In the door way was a college age guy with only a towel around his waist. His messy dark blonde hair was in a ponytail and he had a beer gut. This was certainly not a treat, I thought disgustedly.

"Well, well what do we have here? A girl in her nightie, a wild girl and a fairy. Must be my lucky night." He leered at us. Disgusting! We needed to get out of here and I could tell Bella was thinking the same thing. She had already taken a step backwards.

"Actually we are Tinkerbell, Tiger Lily and Wendy. We are trick or treating, it's Halloween." Alice announced cheerfully. I guess we should be glad she didn't tell him are real names.

"Well, I'm James, a lost boy. Why don't the three of you come in and I will show some tricks that are real treats." He winked at us. Ewwww!

"I think we should be going," Bella announced as she started to turn grabbing Alice's elbow.

"Wait, I can teach you how to be a real wild one," he grabbed Bella's wrist. With a quick movement Bella twisted out of his gripped and did a hard chop down on his arm forcing him to let go.

"You, bitch, that hurt," he screamed.

"Run!" Alice yelled. We took off running out of the yard and down the sidewalk. Just as we came to the corner three forms jumped out at us.

"Gottcha!" one of them yelled. Bella shrieked and started hitting one of them with her bag. Alice dropped her bag to jump on one of the other's back and started pounding. I took Bella's lead and started to swing.

"Ow…ow…stop, I'm sorry, Rosie." I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella, stop." Another familiar voice pleaded.

"Edward?" Bella stopped mid-swing. Edward dropped his raised arms from his cautiously.

I looked at my attacker and recognized Emmett. Alice stopped pounding.

"Jazzy?" she whispered.

"Yes, can you get down, please," he whimpered. Alice slid off and picked up her bag. There was a flash of blue lights.

"Crap, that is my dad," Bella tried to straighten her outfit. The cruiser came to a stop and Chief Swan got out.

"What is going on here, kids," he asked.

"The girls jumped us," Emmett whined.

"We did not. They jumped out at us yelling 'gottcha'. We were only defending ourselves, it was too dark to see their faces at first." I shot back.

"Boys, is that true?" Charlie asked.

"We were only hoping that they would drop their bags and run." Jasper grumbled.

"You cheaters. You were trying to steal our candy." Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Alright, alright." Chief Swan held up his hand. "Whose is this?" he pointed to the ground where there was broken eggs and toilet paper. None of us spoke.

"Well?" Chief demanded.

"It's ours. The girls had nothing to do with it." Edward spoke up.

"You three are coming with me," Chief stepped to the cruiser and opened the back door of the cruiser.

"Daddy, you aren't arresting them, are you?" Bella looked at him with wide eyes.

"Bells, you and the girls go back to the Hales. I will see you in the morning," the Chief answered.

"Yes, sir," she answered. We hurried on to my house. My mother was on the phone as we got there. She placed her hand over the receiver to speak up with us.

"Girls, upstairs, get ready for bed." She ordered in a non-argument tone.

"Do you think she knows?" Alice whispered as we started up the steps.

"We didn't do anything wrong," I hissed as I dragged her up the stairs with me faster.

We took turns showering quickly and getting into our pajamas. Alice settled with me in my queen size bed and Bella took the pull out couch.

We turned on **Hocus Pocus **since it was in the spirit of Halloween and a childhood favorite.

About half way into it I heard Jasper out in the hall. I paused the movie and called out to him.

"Hey, Jazz," He poked his head into room.

"Yeah," he sounded tired and he looked worn out.

"What happened? Did the Chief arrest you?" Alice asked sitting up in bed.

Jasper came into the room and sat backwards on my desk chair.

"No, but he did take us to a house up on Miller drive." Jasper started.

"So you guys did throw eggs and T.P. a house," Bella asked looking disappointed.

"No, it wasn't us. We never got that far, Edward and I were against it anyways. But this house had been hit hard with toilet paper and eggs. The guy inside is a World War II vet. He lost both his legs and is in a wheelchair. He lives alone and has no one to help him and there was no way he could clean the mess himself. He is on a fixed income and can't afford to hand out candy and people just assumed he was stingy, that's why his house is hit every year." Jasper explained looking upset.

"How horrible. We should go help him tomorrow," Bella looked teary eyed.

"We already cleaned it up. Chief made it our punishment to teach us a lesson for even thinking about doing it. Dad came and watched us since the Chief had to go back to work and Dr. C. is at the hospital." Jasper answered. "Did you know that if the egg dries on the house it's hard to get off and can discolors the house? There are spots on his house from years past." Jasper looked disgusted. I felt completely horrible too, even if we didn't do anything wrong.

"That poor guy. Do you think he will let us paint his house?" Alice asked.

"Em already offered. He feels riddled with guilt since it was his idea to do something similar to his math teacher's house. If the weather is nice we are going to paint next weekend." Jasper informed us. "Oh, and by default, you girls won. Chief and Dad weren't pleased with us scaring you girls like we did."

"I think we should call it a draw. Instead of doing our chores maybe it would be better to help this guy out with yard work." Bella spoke up. "At least that is what I'm going to ask Edward to do." She bit her lip and glanced at us.

"I agree. I think this guy could use the help more, too." I nodded. Jasper gave me a smile.

"That fine by me. I'm sure the other two won't have a problem with it." Jasper stood up.

"Well, why don't we all help? I feel guilty for beating up the guys. Sorry about that Jazz." Alice blushed.

"It's okay, Allie. I'm sure the hair you pulled out will grow back," Jasper smirked.

"I didn't pull your hair out," Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking a shower. Do you girls need the bathroom first?" Jasper was being very considerate. We shook our heads and he headed for our joint bathroom instead of going back out to the hall.

"Have good night," he called.

"Night Jazz," We called in unison then broke out into giggles. He shook his head as he closed the door.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

The mood was somber in the car. "Edward, loosen your grip before you break your steering wheel," Bella warned him.

"Why is it that I'm just now hearing about this James guy," he hissed. The other guys were none too pleased either.

"Nothing happened. We got away. It wasn't that big of deal," Bella shrugged.

"Not that big of a deal, Bella? He tried to pull you into his house. He could have hurt you." Edward's fist slammed down on the steering wheel. Bella stretched across and placed a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, this happened nearly six years ago. I know how to defend myself. I may be klutzy but Charlie taught me well when it comes to defense." Bella argued.

"You still should have told us." Emmett spoke up.

"Then what, allow you three to go up to his house to pick a fight. That wouldn't have solved anything. He was bigger than you guys too." Rose fired back.

"Besides the three of you freaking us out right after distracted us." Alice brought up.

"Don't pin this on us. You should have at least told the Chief," Edward was still in a foul mood.

"Alright, I think everyone needs to calm down," Jasper spoke up in loud but calm voice. "The girls are fine. Bella is right. It happened awhile ago, so getting upset will not solve anything."

"Besides, I did tell Charlie. I'm not sure what happened after that but all I know next time we went by the house a new family was living there." Bella answered.

"Couldn't you have said that before," Edward finally sighed in relief.

"I was going too but you were too upset to listen." Bella reached for his hand.

"Sorry I can't stay calm when I think about you in danger." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I wonder what Mr. Jefferson will do for help now?" Alice brought up changing the subject. Every year since that Halloween the group helped take care of his yard. With the boys doing a majority of the work. The guys even hung out with him on Halloween to catch the perpetrators that hit his yard every year. Needless to say, there was not much trouble after that first year.

"I talked to Seth. He and a few of his friends will stop by when they can. Especially on Halloween." Bella answered. Talking about the son of the women that Charlie was dating.

"Good, Seth is a good kid." Emmett agreed, happy that the old vet was being well taking care of.

**A/N: Not to worry Charlie delt with James appropriately. Bella just didn't know since Charlie wouldn't have shared the details with her about it.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11 Phoenix

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 11: Phoenix (3****rd**** POV)**

Bella stared out the windows at the Arizona landscape. Inside the car the air conditioner was blasting.

"Bella," Alice called and Bella turned to look at her. "Did you want to stop by any where, like your old house?"

"I don't even remember where I lived when I was little. The place I lived with Renée never felt like home, I don't miss it." Bella shook her head.

"How did you deal with triple digit temperatures?" Emmett asked.

"I usually stayed indoors by an air conditioner." Bella answered flatly.

"Why weren't you out in the sun? I would loved to lay in it all day. I thought you like the sun and heat," Rose questioned.

"I remember loving it when I was little, but after living in Forks it felt too hot." Bella shrugged. She never wanted to leave Forks. She had grown to love it and her friends, all things she didn't have in Phoenix. In fact her memories of her time away from everyone were depressing.

"I hate it here." Edward scowled out the window.

"How can you hate it, we haven't stopped anywhere?" Jasper asked.

"I just do." Edward grumbled. Jasper backed off knowing there was no dealing with Edward when he was this way.

"It's not like I wanted to leave." Bella whispered biting her lip.

"I know." Edward answered just as softly, he hated the time they were apart as well.

**(EPOV, 13 years old) **

It was another rainy day in Forks. It would be more of a surprise if it was actually sunny. We were sitting around the tree house waiting for Bella to show up. We just finished eighth grade and Emmett his first year in high school. We were trying to plan out our summer.

"Is it just me or does the treehouse seem like it has shrunk?" Jasper asked. I looked around and the space was very tight. Emmett was huge. He was over six feet tall. He had built up muscle over the past year practicing with the football team. Jasper and I were also starting to shoot up over the girls too.

"I don't notice anything different?" Alice answered.

"That's because you're a shrimp. I have to duck to get in here now." Emmett was stooped in a corner. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Obviously we have all grown?" Rose rolled her eyes as Alice was braiding her hair. Those two were always doing their hair or trying out make up. I was glad Bella stayed away from the stuff, she was prettier without it.

"Where is Bella? It's not like her to be late like this," Alice asked.

"Do you think her parents are fighting again?" Jasper asked. Everyone was looking at me for the answers. Bella confided in me more then others, and I in her. I knew things were not good between her parents. Her mom seemed to rarely be at home and when she was, Bella was always upset due to her parents' fights. I looked out the window toward the Swan's. I saw a figure in a blue raincoat slowly walking our way with their head down.

"She's coming now," I told the others. "Hey, Bella, hurry up." I called. She didn't look up at me, but walked slower. Something was wrong. I pulled way from the window and pulled open the door as she started up the ladder.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked reaching for her. She still hadn't looked up. She was looking at the floor with her arms around herself.

"I can't stay. I came to say good-bye." Bella's voice was very soft and broken. I felt myself going hollow inside. Good-bye?

"I don't understand." Emmett was the first to speak.

"Bella, what do you mean good-bye? Are you going somewhere?" Jasper asked.

"Phoenix. I'm going to Phoenix." Bella mumbled.

"For the summer? Lucky, it will be nicer there then here. That's for sure," Rose commented.

"When are you coming back?" I asked harshly and instantly regretted my tone. There was a long pause.

"I'm not." Bella's voice sounded very shaky. Something in me snapped and I was mad at everyone and everything. She was leaving me. Just like my mother and my father.

"You're leaving," I growled.

"Shut up, Edward," Rose hissed warning me, but I didn't care.

"Bella, is your family moving back?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head and took a deep breath.

"My parents are getting a divorce. Mom wants to live in Phoenix," Bella answered.

"When are you leaving? We can give you a good-bye party," Alice suggested.

"Tonight," Bella started to shake.

"Tonight! What? You weren't going to give us any warning and just leave? You couldn't wait until after my birthday?" I snapped at her.

"Stop it, Edward," Emmett hissed. Bella looked up at me with red eyes, her face was soaked with tears.

"Eddie, I'm sorry. I…" her voice trembled as she spoke to me. I interrupted.

"Well, that's great, you're sorry. You can't call me Eddie anymore. Just go. If you're going to go, just leave already." I hollered tears burned in my own eyes. She flinched and more tears spilled from her eyes, she started to shake from head to foot.

"Edward," Jasper and Rose yelled in sync.

"I…I…" Bella couldn't even finish and I started to feel horrible. She let out a sob and ran from the treehouse.

"Bella, wait!" Alice yelled jumping to her feet to go after her.

"Hold on, Alice," Jasper stood up too.

"Jasper, we can't let her leave like this." Alice stood with hands on her hips glaring at him then at me.

"We aren't going to. Edward is going after her." He glared at me. He walked up to me and gave me a shove in the chest. "What in the hell was that?"

"What? She's leaving us. She is just walking away and going somewhere else and forgetting all about us, and replace us with someone new." I matched his glare.

"She didn't walk away, you chased her away. Never once did she say she was going to forget about us or didn't want to be our friend anymore." Rose snapped.

"That's because Edward didn't let her speak before he started screaming at her." Emmett was glaring at me too. Apparently everyone hated me now.

"Edward. She never said she wanted to go. If she wanted to go why would she come to us in tears?" Alice said softly.

"Edward is the one who made her cry." Emmett snarled, his fists were clenched.

"No, she was crying before that. Her eyes looked if she has been crying for awhile. Her parents are getting divorced and she has to leave her dad too. She has to be hurting." Alice shook her head. She was no longer glaring but she was looking at me sadly. I felt a pit form in my stomach thinking of Bella hurting and me making it worse.

"For all we know she might not have been given a choice on where to go. We won't know now since you didn't let her explain." Rose scoffed arms across her chest. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think clearly.

"Rose and Alice are right. She didn't seem like she was happy with the decision," Jasper stepped back from me.

"She's still leaving." I grumbled not looking up.

"So the solution is to push her away so that she doesn't even want to come back to visit?" Jasper prompted. "Go after her."

"I can't," I thought about how big of a jerk I just was.

"You can. You owe her an apology or do you want to lose her forever?" Jasper raised eyebrow at me.

"I don't want to lose her." I looked up.

"Then go after her. The sooner the better," Alice stepped away from the door. I nodded and hurried out of the treehouse.

Hopefully Bella's parents will let me see her and aren't too mad at me for what I said to her. I could climb the tree by her room. I ran along the path when the color blue caught my eye by the base of a tree. Bella was curled there and shaking with sobs. If I didn't feel like scum before, I did now.

"Bella?" I approached her, she stiffened but she didn't say anything. I walked closer and sat next to her in the wet leaves. The tree sheltered us from most of the rain. I sighed and tried again. "Bella, I'm really sorry for everything I said, I'm a jerk. I didn't mean it, I was just upset. I don't want you to move away. I would really miss you." I whispered.

"I don't want to go. It wasn't my decision. I begged to stay, but my mom won't let me. I rather live with my dad. My mom doesn't even know me, she was never here." Bella sobbed into her knees. I gently wrapped my arm around her back afraid she would shrink away. Instead she leaned into me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even let you tell us that. I got upset when I just heard you were leaving and lost it. I thought you were leaving me and I was going to lose you." I explained. Bella looked at me with swollen eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either, Edward," she bit her lip then wrapped her arms around me.

"I know, but I already lost my mom. And then my dad, he didn't want me. I had a hard time when I first moved here afraid to let anyone in, afraid I would only lose them again. When you came, it all changed. I felt this connection to you and it scares me to lose it. You're going away." I fought my tears, boys my age aren't suppose to cry.

"Just because I have to move, doesn't mean we have to lose each other. We can call, e-mail, and IM all the time. I will be back to visit my dad. Maybe you guys can come visit sometime." Bella suggested softly.

"Can I e-mail everyday and IM every night?" I asked hoping it wasn't too much to ask.

"I would like that. I'm going to be so lonely in Phoenix. I'm not going to have any friends. You five are my only friends here and I was terrified when I first moved here that I wouldn't have any friends. The high school in Phoenix has to be three times Forks, at the least. I'm going to be so lost in the crowd." Bella admitted to me.

"I'm sure you will have tons of friends. I'm afraid you will not need me anymore and you will replace me with some other guy," I told her. She looked up with her brown eyes.

"Not going to happen," she told me then her face fell again. "Are you going to replace me?"

"Not going to happen," I promised her staring to her eyes. Our eyes remained locked and I felt the tug on my heart that only grew stronger each time I was near her. "Bella, I like you," I wanted to tell her before I missed my chance.

"I like you, too," Bella answered with a smile on her face.

"No, I really like you. More than just friends like you," I told her nervously. Her smile grew bigger.

"I like you more than a friend too," her eyes were sparkling at me. I felt myself start to smile back at her. I reached down and pressed my lips to hers. She was frozen at first but then she press hers back. I felt sparks travel from our lips through the rest of my body. I pulled back and we looked into each other's eyes again. Bella blushed and looked away.

"Bella?" I called softly and she looked back at me.

"Yes, Eddie…I mean, Edward." She corrected herself.

"You can still call me Eddie if you want," I took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes widened and she pulled away from me slightly clasping her hands in front of her. Instead of looking at me she looked at her hands.

"But I have to move. Don't you want a girlfriend who you can take on dates and lives in the same town? I heard Lauren likes you," she asked. I covered her hands with one of mine.

"I want a girl that I can talk to about anything. One who is caring and is sweet. A girl who is beautiful and has the prettiest brown-eyes. I could care less what Lauren wants, she is the opposite of you in everyway and I would never want someone like her. I want you and only you. Do you want to keep yourself available for a guy in Phoenix?" I was relieved when she shook her head.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend," she answered looking up at me with a smile. I responded by kissing her again. This time our lips moved against each other.

"You made me so happy, brown-eyes." I declared as I pulled back. The rain started to pick up.  
>"I have to get back soon. I want to say good-bye to the others if they are not mad at me." She frowned again.<p>

"They are not mad at you. They are mad at me for being a jerk." I stood up and offered her my hand as I pulled her up I noticed something.

"Bella, where are you glasses?" I asked.

"In my pocket. I tripped over something and my glasses fell off and broke." Bella blushed.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, looking her over.

"No, I'm fine." She answered. I kept her hand in mine.

"Don't let go of me then, I don't want you to trip since you can't see." I gently guided her back to the treehouse. I let her go up first.

"Oh, Bella, I'm glad you're back. We are going to miss you." Alice rushed up to her and hugged her tightly. The others took turns hugging her too.

"I'm going to miss all of you too. I will visit when I can." Bella promised.

"When will you be back?" Rose asked.

"I guess Charlie gets me a month of the summer, Christmas and Spring break." Bella announced.

"So you will be back this summer?" Emmett asked.

"No, Renée thinks it is best I try to get adjusted to Phoenix, so I will not be back before Christmas." Bella grimaced.

"Well, we can still all stay in touch. We worked it out when Edward went after you. We each will e-mail you a day of the week. I'm Mondays. Rose is Tuesday, Jasper is Wednesdays, Emmett is Thursdays and Edward will be Fridays. Plus there is always Instant Messenger." Alice explained excitedly. Little did they know I still planned on writing every day.

"Is that is really fair to Bella? She will have to write more e-mails out of anyone." I pointed out.

"I don't mind," Bella answered smiling. She glanced at her watch "I have to go."

Everyone gave her one last round of hugs.

"I will walk you back." I took her hand in mine lacing our fingers together. We walked silently back to her house. We paused outside of her house and we hugged tightly to each other.

"I'm going to miss you," Bella whispered.

"I'll miss you too. I will write you tonight." I promised.

"It might take a day or so for me to get everything set up. But as soon as I do, I will write you everyday." Bella pulled back to look at me. "Edward, visit my dad. I don't want him to get lonely."

"Of course," I nodded dreading saying good-bye. I leaned down to kiss her. We stayed kissing until a throat cleared. We jumped back from each other blushing. Charlie was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was looking at me sternly.

"Daddy, can Edward come with us to the airport, please?" Bella begged. He looked at her father and his eyes soften and he looked sad.

"It's alright with me as long as his parents are okay with it." He sighed.

"Thank you." Bella gave him a tearful smile.

"We leave in about an hour, Edward. Why don't you go ask your parents for permission?" Charlie looked at me again.

"Yes, sir. I will be right back." I looked at Bella, whose eyes were starting to well up again.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

The car was filled with sniffles as the girls were wiping their eyes.

"Okay, new rule, only cheery or funny stories. No more of these sad ones." Jasper mumbled keeping his arm around Alice.

"Agreed." Edward answered trying to sooth Bella while trying to drive.

"You were a real jerk, Edward." Emmett shook his head still annoyed how he reacted to Bella.

"It was only because he was going to miss Bella." Alice sniffled.

"He apologized to me, that's all that matters." Bella sighed.

"So, wait, you guys were a couple starting then. I though you didn't get together until you got back," Rose dried her eyes.

"Yep, starting then," Bella smiled.

"Did he really write you every night?" Alice inquired.

"He did and twice on Fridays." Bella smiled in memory.

"Awww," Rose and Alice cooed, the boys rolled their eyes.

"Didn't you make any friends here, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Not really. I spent most of my time studying. I was only there a year anyways," Bella answered with a shrug.

"Well, Edward pretty much locked himself in his room that year too. Although we all know he didn't do his homework," Emmett snickered.

Bella shook her head. She didn't understand why Edward didn't do his homework unless she got on his case. He was a smart guy, it wasn't like it was difficult. He got A's on his tests and quizzes, but since his homework score was low his grades were dragged down.

"I just didn't feel like doing it, that is all," Edward answered. He found homework boring and waste of time.

"Alright, new story, something happier this time." Jasper announced.

**A/N: This should be the only sad chapter. I don't have another planned at the moment. **

**Edward and Bella are together at this point. You don't have to worry about the distance I never understood why in stories if one moved away no one wrote or e-mailed. My best friend moved when I was in 4****th**** grade, we still talk to today. Note it did say she was gone a year not that bad.**

**Thank You For All Reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: Grease Monkey

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 12: Grease Monkey**

Rose smiled smugly as she sat in the seat beside Emmett. Emmett wasn't as happy. He kept turning to glare out the window at the car behind them.

"Emmett, would you stop. I don't feel like getting in a fight with guys we don't know." Jasper called to him.

"They could've been more grateful to Rosie. She didn't have to fix their stupid car." Emmett grumbled but turned around.

"That's okay. I'm use to it," Rose shrugged. "I'm just happy to show them up."

"You shouldn't have to be use to it." Emmett shook his head.

"You didn't always seem to feel that way. You seemed so upset at first when Rose was in auto mechanics with you in high school." Alice brought up.

"What happened? I don't think I got the full story." Bella asked.

**(EM POV, age 16)**

I was sitting on a stool in Auto class waiting for it to begin. Just as the bell rang a blonde girl hurried into the room and towards the teacher's desk I couldn't see her face at first.

"Check out the hottie," a guy behind me said.

"I call dibs. Freshmen girls are notoriously easy, if a senior shows interest. You can have her next." It was then I saw the girl's face. It was Rose. The anger started to boil inside. As Rose turned around for a seat I called her over.

"Hey, Rosie, over here." I patted the seat next to me. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful. Ignore the oaf and come sit with me. I can help you with the class so you don't have to get your pretty little hands dirty." I turned to see Royce King wink at her.

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Rose answered with a shrug of her shoulders. She paused between where I sat and Royce did.

"Is that so? Well then I have the perfect tool for you if you like things dirty." Royce smirked at her again.

"Rose, sit please," I half ordered and half begged. She looked at me questionably before sitting in the stool next to me.

"What is your problem," she hissed.

"My problem? Why can't you bake cakes and cookies like other girls? This class isn't the right place for you." I hissed back.

"I can handle this class. I can handle a car just as well as any guy can." Rose glared at me.

"I know you can. I worked with you on the jeep all summer. What you can't handle is jerks like that guy." I glared right back.

"What, are you jealous?" She demanded. I scoffed. No…was I?

"Jealous? Ha. I'm trying to protect you from that loser. Did you know the first words out of his mouth was 'dibs' when he saw you. He then went on how freshman girls were easy and his friend could have you next. And by the way, that tool he offered you was his dick and he has a hand job in mind." I spoke harshly. I watched as Rose flinched and tears came to her eyes. I started to feel bad because I hated to see her cry.

"Damn' I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." I apologized.

"Was it the truth," she asked her voice sounded shaky.

"Yeah," I admitted with a nod of my head.

"Then I'm glad you told me. As harsh as it was." Rose gave me a watery smile.

"I could have worded it better." I sighed.

"Subtlety has never been your forte." Rose smirked. "Thank you." She gave me a bigger smile.

"I didn't do anything I wouldn't expect Jasper to do for Alice. Or any of us guys wouldn't do for Bells, if she was still here. It's my job to protect you." I stated proudly.

"Like a brother then?" Rose questioned frowning slightly.

"Yeah," but I frowned at the word, it didn't seem right.

"Hey, Beautiful Daisy." Royce called from behind us.

"It's Rosalie." Rose said sharply.

"Rosalie, did it hurt?" He asked.

"Did what hurt?" Rose looked confused and looked behind her.

"When you fell from heaven?" He played the bad pick up line.

"It hurt less then your brain probably did coming up with that bad line." Rose retorted turning back around.

"Aww, don't be like that, baby. Let me take you out tonight. Where and when can I pick you up," Royce persisted. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Rose responded herself.

"At the corner of no where and not going to happen, at a quarter to never." She retorted not even looking at him.

"Ouch, that Rose has thorns, King." His friend snickered.

"Well maybe she needs a dethorning," Royce said snidely. I had enough as my anger reached it boiling point.

"You won't touch her. She told you 'no', accept it." I snapped turning in my seat.

"Stay out this, you nothing but a little sophomore." Royce snarled standing up.

"I may be a sophomore but I'm not in any way little." I stood up towering over him. My arms were at least twice as thick as his. His eyes lost all confidence as he took me in.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. King, please take your seats." Mr. Corbin spoke up.

I turned and sat again, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Class, today I need two volunteers to assemble these carburetors. Each person is allowed one assistant. The assistant can hand you tools and talk with you, but is not allowed to touch any parts. The winners will earn extra credit to the final grade. Do I have any volunteers?" Mr. Corbin looked around the room in his mechanic's jumper.

"I will," Royce spoke up.

"Alright, Mr. King, please come to the front of the room." Royce stood up and his friend followed him.

"Watch how a real man works, sweetheart." Royce whispered to Rose in passing. Rose scowled in disgust.

"Go for it, Rose. You can kick his ass, I'm sure of it." I encouraged her. She shot me a look but I nodded my head. Hesitantly she raised a hand.

"Miss Hale, you must use the restroom in between classes," Mr. Corbin looked at her. Rose's eyes harden slightly.

"No, sir, I would like to try." She spoke up confidently. There were a few snickers around the room.

"Alright, Miss Hale, lets see what you got." Mr. Corbin smirked slightly. Rose stood and looked back at me.

"You're going to be my assistant, right," she asked.

"Sure thing, Rosie" I stood and followed her. I followed her up to the table covered in a sheet.

"Alright, on my command you can start. Ready, set, go," Rose whipped off the sheet and I handed her the first wrench she would need. She worked quickly and smoothly. I handed her the tools that she needed before she could ask. We worked like a well oiled machine. She reached the end and saw there was a half dozen pieces on the table. She bit her lip and she turned the carburetor over, looking at it carefully before she looked up at me.

"Did I miss something," she asked looking confused.

"I don't think so." I shook my head. I glanced over at Royce who had no pieces left and frowned.

"Done," Royce smirked over at us. Mr. Corbin went over and lifted the carburetor off the table looking it over.

"This is wrong, try again." He placed it back down and stepped back. Rose took a deep breath.

"Done." She announced. Mr. Corbin came over and picked it up looking it over.

"Well done, Miss Hale. This is correct." He placed it back down and smiled at her. Rose started to beam at the praise.

"But she didn't use all the pieces," Royce whined.

"Nor should she have. There were extra pieces." Mr. Corbin looked back at Royce, I couldn't help but smirk. "Now, if the four of you can return to your seats, I will pass around Miss Hale's carburetor for everyone to check out." He handed over the carburetor to the first table as we headed back to ours.

At the end of class I stood as the bell rang gathering my book in one arm. I waited for Rose to get her things together before speaking.

"Good job, Rosie," I told giving her a smile. She looked up at me with her blue eyes blushing slightly.

"Thank you, we make a good team," she smiled. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through the back of my hair.

"Hey, ummm…would you like to go to the movies with me Friday," I asked hurriedly.

"Sure, we should check with the others. See what they might want to see." She suggested.

"Ah…well. I was hoping that it would be just you and me. You know like a date," I explained feeling my ears starting to burn. Rose's eyes widened and a small shy smile spread across her lips.

"Okay," Rose cheeks turned red.

"Really," I smiled and she nodded.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" I offered her my hand and she smiled and took it.

**(3****rd**** POV) **

"That's so sweet." Bella sighed from the front. She turned to look at Alice. "You made it sound like he was against it because she was a girl."

"I guess I didn't have all the facts," Alice looked sheepish.

"He has always been my protector and my main supporter." Rose kissed Emmett's cheek.

"Here I thought we were the first couple too. I guess Bells and Edward had us beat." Emmett reached forward to mess up Edward's hair.

"Quit it. I'm driving." Edward reached one arm back to try and smack Emmett.

"Edward, hands on the wheel and eyes on the road." Bella scolded. Edward rolled his eyes but obeyed.

"So you started dating then?" Bella wanted to clarify. She knew it happened at some point before she came back.

"Yes, not all of us are that slow." Emmett snickered. The gazes of the car landed on Jasper.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well, you did keep me waiting long enough." Alice huffed.

"I told you, I was sorry about that." Jasper winced.

"Alright, let's save that story for another day. We are at the water park." Edward announced.

**A/N: So that is how Rose and Em got together. That is the last you hear of Royce, he not going to be a problem. **

**You will hear about Jasper and Alice eventually. But that is a few chapters away. **

**Thank You For the Reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13 Surprise

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 13: Surprise!**

"Oooo, paintball lets' stop," Emmett said excitedly pointing out the window.

"I'd rather not. The last time we got our butts handed to us." Jasper grumbled as the girls giggled.

"I had fun last time," Rose laughed.

"It will definitely not be a birthday that I will ever forget." Edward shook his head and grinned.

**(EPOV, age 15)**

My fifteenth birthday was here and I was depressed. It was another birthday that Bella was going to miss. We e-mailed everyday and I.M.'d every night before bed. My parents got us cell phones on the same plan for Christmas so we were able to talk at least once a week.

I was hoping that she would be back in time, but she said that her parents scheduled her to come in July.

"Come on, Edward, get a move on. This whole day is planned and it's actually sunny for once." Emmett pounded on my door. I was hoping Bella would call before I left but I guess that's not going to happen. I promised the others we would celebrate my birthday. They all had been putting up a fuss that I have become too much of a recluse.

"I'm coming." I got off my bed and headed out the door.

A half-an-hour later we were at the paintball destination and all suited up. I was surprised when I came out of the changing rooms to see Chief Swan was here.

"Happy Birthday, I hope you don't mind that your father invited me to stop by," the Chief smiled at me.

"Not at all. It's good to see you, sir." I said politely. Even though I hadn't felt that social I kept my promise to Bella and visited her father at least once a week.

"Alright, Peter got the girls situated and ready at camp B. You boys will start from here. Remember, no shots to the face. Each of you have a separate color. As soon as you're shot you're out. Come back here to regroup." Dad directed. He called a number on his cell. "Are they ready? Ok. Good to go." He shut his phone. "Alright, boys, go to it." He let us go.

We ran into the wooded area ducking behind trees and bushes. About halfway in Jasper was peeking around a tree when a shot of yellow paint hit a tree.

"To the left of the big elm, Rose is hiding behind it," I whispered.

"I got her," Emmett stepped out from behind his boulder and took aim. We heard a squeal from Rose as she stood up with a huff. She was hit by orange paint on her left thigh.

"Em, look out for Alice," Jasper hollered as pink paint hit him on the butt. Jasper aimed quickly and shot his gun. We could hear Alice squeal. Before we could celebrate blue paint hit Jasper's right shoulder.

"Dang, that stings like a son of a gung." Jasper hissed.

"That doesn't count. You can't shot anyone if you're out," Emmett hollered. I stood up from my hiding place.

"I didn't, I have yellow paint," Rose answered with a smirk. She was heading back to camp A as she passed us.

"I have pink, so it wasn't me. Did you think the teams would be uneven?' Alice giggled as she walked towards us. I looked at the other two in confusions as I realized that I let myself out in the open. Before I could react something stung at right calf. I looked down to see blue paint.

"Girls win!" Alice cheered.

"Who is the third?" Jasper asked. A figure stepped out from behind a tree and walked towards us. The person was dressed all in black complete with ski mask. I tried not to get upset; hopefully the girls were not trying to set me up with someone at school. Jessica and Lauren were not only relentless, but they were complete bitches. Even if they weren't I would never do that to Bella.

"Charlie brought her to even the teams." Rose explained with a twinkle in her eye.

"He brought someone from the force, how is that fair?" Emmett pouted.

"She's not from the force." Alice giggled. The women in black stopped about ten feet from me. She dropped the gun and then reached her hands up to remove her mask. Dark brown hair cascaded down and a pair of brown eyes looked back at me. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Surprise, happy birthday!" Bella's sweet voice announced. I closed the space between us and whirled her around in my arms, her arms clung around my neck. I hugged her tight to me before putting her down.

"I thought you couldn't come until July." I whispered into her hair.

"Change of plans and I wanted to surprise you. I've missed you, Edward." She answered as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"My turn," Emmett pulled Bella from my arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ugh, Em too tight," Bella gasped for breath.

"Sorry." He let her go and she stumbled backwards. Luckily, Jasper and I caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"Hey, Bells, good to see you," Jasper hugged her.

"Good to see you too. You guys have gotten so tall," she commented.

"What are we waiting around here for, we need to get home and get ready for the pool party." Alice started to pull Bella towards camp A. I felt slightly agitated she was being pulled from me so fast.

"Why? Nearly everything was ready before we left." Emmett asked.

"Hello, our hair and make-up," Rose rolled her eyes.

"For a pool party?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, Rose and I are going to have to cover our welts." Alice insisted trudging ahead.

"At least you two will be able to sit. Did you have to get my ass?" Emmett whined.

"It was the biggest thing to aim at." Alice and the other girls giggled with her. We broke through the trees to where are fathers were waiting.

"Who won?" Dad asked.

"Us girls, naturally." Rose grinned in triumph.

"You wouldn't have won without Bella. She got me and Jazz." I commented. She turned to me blushing lightly.

"That's my girl. She takes after her old man," the Chief grinned hugging Bella.

"Wait, how did you do that without your glasses?" Jasper asked.

"I have contacts now," Bella answered.

"Come on, we got to go," Alice hopped up and down.

"Okay, okay," Dad rolled his eyes. I started to follow Bella into the Hale's van when Alice stopped me.

"Girls with Mr. H., you boys go with dad." Alice commanded.

"But…" I lamented. Bella gave me a sad shrug as Alice closed the door on me.

"I will see you in a bit," Bella promised. I sighed heavily as I got into Dad's car.

About an hour later I was hanging out with Jazz and Em by the pool waiting for the girls.

A bunch of other kids were here. I groaned when I saw Jessica and Lauren heading my way.

"Who invited them," I hissed.

"I don't know," Jasper shrugged.

"I saw them show up with Mike and Tyler. Alice invited the football team." Emmett answered.

"Great, why can't they stay with them?" I groaned looking again towards the Hales' just in time for the girls to exit out the back. Bella looked gorgeous. She was wearing a tiny blue bikini and blue tie-dyed material tied at her hip to look like a skirt. She met my eyes and she started to smile.

"Dang, it looks like Bells grew too while she was gone." Jasper commented. I elbowed him. "Ow, what was that for." I didn't reply. I went to meet the girls just as they came through the bushes, by-passing Jessica and Lauren on my way without a word.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I reached out for her hand.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella smiled. Rose cleared her throat.

"Forget it, Rose, he only has eyes for Bella right now." Alice giggled. Bella blushed at her words.

"Um, would you get my back, please?" Bella held up a small bottle of sun block.

"Sure," I looked around and spotted a lounge chair and led her over to it. I sat, then patted between my legs for her to join me. She sat with her back to me then moved her hair over her shoulder. I squirted some of the lotion on to my hands and started rubbing her back. She jumped a little at first then relaxed into my hands.

"Who would've thought I would need sun block in Forks." Bella giggled. I was wondering how I could get a kiss from her. A nasally voice broke out me out of my thoughts.

"Excuse me. I know you're new and everything, but get away from my boyfriend." Lauren stood with her hands on her hips.

"Lauren, I barely like you, why would you be my girlfriend," I answered wrapping my arms around Bella's waist and pulling her into me. She rested her head against my chest.

"If he's anyone's boyfriend, he's mine." Bella declared. "But I do owe you a thank you." Bella told her sweetly. I was confused, why would Bella thank her at all? After all Lauren has been is a bitch to her.

"Huh. Why would I help you?" Lauren looked confused and scowled at Bella.

"Well, if it wasn't for you in first grade tripping me in the cafeteria so that I landed on Edward, I might not have had the guts to talk him." Bella answered. I choked back a laugh, because in a twisted way she might have been right. I kept to myself and Bella was very shy.

"Bella Swan?" Jessica gasped. "Wow, you look good." Lauren elbowed her.

"No, she doesn't," Lauren glared at her. "She …"

"Lauren, you dropped this." Rose came up holding a tube of ointment between two fingers like it was a dead animal.

"That's not mine," Lauren looked horrified. Rose arched an eyebrow.

"It has your name on it; it says 'apply twice a day to rash for two weeks'." Rose said loudly. There was giggling all around from observers. Lauren grabbed it from Rose looking horrified. She spun around quickly and ran into Jessica knocking them both into the pool.

I buried my face into Bella's hair to stifle my laugh. Both girls looked furious as they got out dripping wet.

"I hope that cream was water proof." Emmett snickered.

"Bella, can you go into the house and find candles for the cake, please?" Alice asked from the cake table.

"Sure," she got up. "Come with me?" She turned and asked me. I willingly jumped up and followed her into my mother's kitchen. She opened the cupboard and grabbed some candles. She tossed them on the counter then turned to me. She stood on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around my neck.

"We really didn't get a change to say hello," she said shyly.

"No, we didn't," I agreed. I picked her up and placed her on the counter before leaning forward to kiss her passionately.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. Her brown eyes were dancing with excitement.

"I have something to tell you," she said keeping her arms around my neck. I kept my hands her hips.

"You're staying all summer." I guessed hopefully. She shook her head and I tried not to look disappointed.

"My mom has gotten tired that I do is study and barely leave my room. She's letting me move back home," Bella answered. "So I wouldn't be leaving at the end of the summer. I will be staying." A smile broke out on her face that rivaled my own. Finally, I can take her on dates every weekend. Hold her hand when I want. Kiss her when I want.

"Really?" I asked, she giggled and just nodded. I kissed her hard and we started to make out when a throat cleared. I turned, annoyed to see Jasper staring at the floor rubbing the back of his neck with a red face.

"Ah, as much as I'm glad you're staying, Bells, Allie is going to have a fit if she doesn't get the candles so we can do the cake." Jasper mumbled clearly embarrassed for walking in on us.

"Sorry, Jazz. We're coming." Bella giggled her face was pink. I grabbed the candles from the table.

"Here catch," I tossed them to him. He caught them and spun on his heel and left.

"Sorry, about that." I told Bella as I helped her down from the counter.

"It could've been worse. It could've been Emmett instead of Jasper." Bella smiled and kissed my cheek before we walked hand in hand back outside.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Why would I be worse," Emmett pouted.

"You would've teased us relentlessly. Jasper had enough tact to keep his mouth shut." Edward answered.

"Who says I won't now," Emmett challenged. Edward rolled his eyes as Bella's face turned pink.

"Why is it that every time we go girls verses boys, we lose?" Jasper asked amusingly.

"Because we are better then you are." His sister answered with a smirk.

"If it makes you feel any better, the last time my dad took me to the shooting range I smoked him and his best deputy." Bella spoke up with a smile on her face.

"I would've loved to see the Chief's face after that." Emmett snorted.

"After he got over the shock he was quite proud of her." Edward answered with a smile on his face.

**A/N:**

**See that didn't take long for Bella to get back. This Bella has no reason to doubt Edward and will be confident about him. Although she may still be unsure about herself in other areas. **

**I have an outtake posted as a new story. They will be rated ****M**** and will memories of Bella and Edward that are more personal. It isn't here because this story is rate T and Bella would be mortified for the others to find this out. The first outtake is about a special gift Bella has planned for Edward for his birthday. I will post other outtakes once in awhile but not as often as this story.**

**Thank You For The Reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14 Sleepover

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 14: Sleepover**

**(3rdPOV)**

Jasper was taking a turn driving and Alice was sitting in the passenger seat. She pulled out a CD, put it in the player and moved to the appropriate track she wanted.

"Come on Rose and Bella, sing with me. Bella, take the lead." Alice insisted as _Mama Mia_ blared out of the speakers.

"No way." Bella shook her head in refusal.

"Please turn it off. I can't stand this song." Rose groaned.

"Oh come on. We all used to love this CD, remember singing it." Alice whined.

"Yeah, until we had that sleepover at Bella's and the boys decided to be peeping toms." Rose grumbled.

**(BPOV, age 14)**

It was a Thursday night in late July. Us girls were having a sleep over in my room. Alice had been complaining that we haven't had enough time with just the three of us. Rose and Emmett were always going out on dates. Edward and I had barely left each other's side since I got back last month. I knew she was right, so I was looking forward to it.

We tried sleepovers at the both Rose and Alice's and the boys always ended up crashing. So we decided my house. Charlie was hesitant at first, but agreed when he realized he wouldn't really need to do anything.

Unfortunately, my room was the smallest, so space was cramped. We pushed my bed flat against the wall and moved the rocking chair out into the hallway. Alice brought with her a queen sized air mattress that the three of us could share.

We had a variety of food and soda spread out in the room ranging from pizza to chips, brownies and candy. Charlie really didn't care if we gorged ourselves on junk food.

"I simply love your hair, Bella. It's so long and thick and curly." Alice sighed as she was practicing a rope braid with it. "You should do more with it then just simple ponytails." She insisted tugging slightly.

"Ow, I don't have the time. Besides, whenever I try it looks funny," I told her.

"Sorry," she apologized for pulling to hard. "Will you let me do your hair in the mornings?" She asked pleadingly.

"Why don't you grow out yours so you can do your own hair?" Rose asked from my desk where she was painting her nails a deep pink.

"I tried growing out my hair once. My hair tends to be like Emmett's. If I grow it longer then it only curls until it looks like I have an afro." Alice admitted.

"When did you do this?" Rose asked looking confused.

"Two summers ago when you were in Texas with your family." Alice answered finishing with my hair.

"I don't remember that," I answered.

"That is because you and Edward pretty much hung out alone together that whole summer." Alice teased and I felt my cheeks turn pink. I grabbed a piece of Hawaiian pizza and took a bite out of it.

"Eww, how can you eat that," Alice wrinkled her nose.

"What? It's very good. I admit that it sounds strange at first, but ham and pineapple on pizza is very good. Try it, or are you chicken." I tried to convince her and took another bite. Alice shook her head. I looked towards Rose who was blowing on her nails.

"Rose?" I offered. She hesitated.

"I'll try it. Hand me a piece, please." She was trying to flip her hair over her shoulders without using her hands.

I picked a piece out and handed it to her. She tried to take it with her palms without using her fingers afraid that her nails were still wet. Once she got it situated she took a large bite. She chewed then swallowed.

"Better than I thought it would be. It's actually quite good." Rose looked surprised. Alice hesitated and took her own slice. She wrinkled her nose and took a bite.

"It's not that bad. But I can't say that I would choose it again." Alice admitted. "Your turn." She smirked grabbing a piece of plain cheese. She grabbed some gummi worms and placed them on top with a couple of mini marshmallows.

"I'm not eating that,' I refused it.

"Come on, are you chicken?" Rose teased.

I took a bite and it was nasty.

"Eww," I wrinkled my nose in distaste. The other two giggled at my expression. I grabbed a handful of gummi worms and tossed them at them. One fell down Rose's shirt between her boobs making us laugh.

"One of you help me, my fingers are still wet." She whined wiggling around in her seat.

"No way, I'm not putting my hand up your shirt. Save it for Emmett to find it the next time you're going to the movies," Alice giggled. Rose's face turned pink.

"Not funny. Bella," she pouted.

"Don't look at me, jump up and down or something." I suggested through my giggles.

She stood up and started jiggling and hopping around until it fell out from the bottom of her shirt. She tried picking it up with her toes and flicked it at us. It hit Alice's in the forehead, causing me and Rose to start laughing harder.

"Rose, I think you have been hanging out with my brother far too long." Alice picked up the worm and aimed for the trash can.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You should see it when he…" Rose started.

"Stop, that's my brother." Alice clasped her hands over her ears. Rose rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"Things seem to be going well for you and Edward. Have you two kissed yet?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we've kissed." I answered.

"When?" Rose said eagerly.

"Let's talk about something else," Alice tried to change the subject.

"How about your crush on my brother," Rose smirked.

"I don't have a crush on Jazz," Alice turned bright red. I could tell that she was lying.

"You sure? Because if you don't, than I will give him Maria Santos' phone number. She likes him," Rose answered.

"Her? She would be a horrible match. She is a dictator. I swear that she is evil. He can't be with her." Alice started to panic.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on Jazz?" I raised an eyebrow. Alice bit her lip and didn't answer.

"If you do, you should say something. If you're waiting for him, you may be waiting a while. He is totally clueless, but I'm sure he likes you too." Rose hinted.

"Do you guys want to listen to music?" Alice got up and went to my CD player. Rose rolled her eyes and exchanged a glance with me. We both stifled giggles.

Alice danced away from the player as ABBA _Dancing Queen _came on.

"Dance with me." She pulled Rose up and they started to dance and sing. I grabbed the pizza box and moved out of their way.

"Bella, come on." Alice called out.

"That's okay I will just watch." I sat my bed. I watched as they danced and sang having a good time. When the song changed they both came over and pulled me to my feet.

"Dance, Bella" Rose laughed. I started to refuse but they both wouldn't hear it.

"If you don't, we will just play this over and over until you do." Alice threatened.

"Fine." I joined them singing _Mama Mia_. It didn't take long to get caught up in the fun of singing and dancing.

Just before the song ended movement caught my eye outside my window. I glanced over and saw three dark forms in the tree outside my window. I let out a scream and grabbed onto to Rose, which caused her to scream. Alice looked to where I was looking and started to scream. I could hear my father running up the steps and fly into the room.

"What's wrong?" His eyes darted all around the room and in police mode.

"There were three guys looking in the window watching us," Alice answered him all out of breath.

Charlie stormed up to the window and looked out. "I'm not seeing anything." He mumbled. He walked towards the door to my room.

"Dad, they were there, honest." I was still trembling.

"I believe you, Bells. But I think whoever they were are gone now. I'm going to check outside." We followed him down the stairs but stayed in the living room. He came back a moment later carrying a shoe that looked like I could fit both of my feet at once in.

"Any of you recognize this by chance?" Dad asked holding it up.

"That looks like Emmett's," Rose frowned crossing her arms in front of her chest. Alice took it gingerly and looked at the size.

"That is defiantly Emmett's. I was with him when he bought it." Alice handed the shoe back.

"I see. Whose house are they at tonight?" Dad asked knitting his brow together.

"Mine," Alice answered. Charlie walked into the kitchen. We stayed quiet as he got on the phone.

"Hello Carlisle, how are you this evening?" We listened to him pause.

"Well, I have had better nights. Perhaps you can help me. Are the boys there?" _Pause. _"I see. Just came in out of breath. By any change is Emmett missing a right shoe?" _Pause. _"He is. Do me a favor and hold them right there." Charlie hung up the phone. He walked back into the room.

"I will be right back." He slammed the door.

"He's not going to kill them, is he?" Alice asked looking worried.

"I'm going to kill Em, then my brother and Edward too." Rose huffed.

"Why? It was most likely Emmett's idea." I answered.

"They still went along with it. It was your window they were looking in. For all you know they could have done that before." Rose answered. I frowned feeling uncomfortable, they wouldn't, would they?

"I'm sure it was a one time thing." Alice tried to calm us down. "Come on, let's go upstairs and plan on how to get these idiots back." Alice led the way back upstairs.

Charlie arrived home twenty minuets later.

"Girls, can you come out here, please." He called up the steps.

We went out to the front stoop where he was waiting. The boys were in the center of the lawn looking remorseful.

"The boys have something to say to you. Don't you boys." He ordered.

"We are very sorry for spying on you," Jasper mumbled.

"We never meant to scare you," Edward said softly pleading at me with his eyes.

"And?" Charlie prompted.  
>"And we will never do something like that again." Emmett said staring at his feet.<p>

"Good, now down and give me twenty," Dad ordered. The boys gave him a blank stare. "If I have to ask again, it will be fifty. No knees and count out loud." The boys dropped and started their push-ups.

Around five I got an idea. I slipped off the steps and turned a knob on the side of the house. The sprinklers started and one happened to be in front of Emmett's face giving him a full blast of water. My father shot me a look and I gave him an innocent smile.

"See, Dad, mom was right. They did come in handy." I smirked. My mother had sprinklers put in when we first moved here. She was used to Arizona and didn't know about Forks' weather yet. My father shook his head with an amused smile.

"No one said you could stop." Charlie turned back to the boys. I moved back to the porch where the girls were laughing. When they were finished Charlie turned off the sprinklers.

"I hope you three learned a lesson. Are you going to do this again?" He asked staring at them. The boys shook their heads. "Good, because I plan on issuing Bells a gun and you three know how good of a shot she is." He smirked as their eyes widened.

"You three are excused." Charlie told them.

"Rosie, you aren't that mad, are you?" Emmett asked. She huffed and walked into the house without a word. Alice followed her without a second glance. Edward gave me another pleading look and I turned my back to him and walked into the house. We decided upstairs to give them the silent treatment for a day.

**(3rdPOV)**

"How long were you in the tree anyways?" Alice asked the boys.

"Only from the start of the first song. It was Emmett's stupid idea," Jasper answered honestly.

"But again, you still listened to him and went along with it." Rose pointed out.

"Not after that," Edward rolled his eyes but then turned to Bella. "You do have a pretty voice, Bella, you should sing more."

"I agree." Alice was in agreement.

"No, thank you." Bella answered while blushing.

"We missed all the good stuff with the gummi worms anyways. We were hoping for a pillow fight in just your bras." Emmett huffed. The girls all turned to glare at him.

"Excuse me?" Rose hissed then smacked him. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"That came later after Charlie sent you three home." Alice smiled evilly.

"What in just your bras," Emmett blurted out then ducked Rose in time.

"Nope we were naked." Bella lied to dig at them, but her blush gave her away to Edward who raised an eyebrow. The other two boys got lost in their thoughts.

"Jasper, watch it." Alice snapped as he started over the yellow line. He swerved back.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Hey, Bella, did Charlie really give you a gun?" Emmett asked with a strange smile on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bella smirked. Emmett's smile dropped immediately.

**A/N: **

**Those naughty boys. My husband thinks Charlie was too lenient. I think Charlie has a more of a boys will be boys attitude. After all that's how he was towards Jacob in the books. He didn't let them get completely away with it. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15 Note

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 15: Note**

The group drove away from the small diner ready to start their day on the road.

"Is it just me, or do all diners seemed to look alike?" Emmett asked.

"They do all seem to have a similar style to them." Bella agreed.

"My favorite is still the one in Forks." Alice said with a smile as she leaned into Jasper in the back.

"Mine too," Jasper agreed with a smile as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"And why is that?" Rose asked while giggling already knowing the answer. The couple blushed slightly.

"To think it almost didn't happen." Edward smirked before taking the exit for the highway.

**(JPOV, age 16) **

There was nothing else to do this rainy Saturday, but to play video games with my friends. I certainly wasn't going to go anywhere else.

"Jazz, aren't you going to meet Maria?" Emmett snickered.

"Hell no." I shook my head taking another shot at his guy. That girl gave me the creeps. She's been following me around the school. Rose said she liked me. I thought she was just plain scary. She left a note in my locker yesterday telling me she liked me and for me to meet her at the diner if I liked her too.

"So, you're just going to leave her hanging. That girl looks like someone you don't want to piss off," Emmett teased.

"You're just trying to get me to leave so I will stop kicking your sorry butt," I muttered.

"I'm glad it's not me she likes. Maria is scary. She known to chew guys up and spit them out. I'm glad I have my sweet Bella." Edward said from his chair as he watched us play.

The front door opened and closed.

"Hey, Bella," Edward greeted her warmly with a smile. The boy has it bad.

"Hi, Edward. Hi, Em. Hi…." There was pause then suddenly she was in front of me blocking my view.

"Ah, Bella, could you…" I tried to ask her to move, but I was cutoff.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped at me. I blinked dropping the controller in surprise. I could see Emmett out of the corner of my eye pause the game as he watched Bella with wide eyes. It wasn't often that Bella was mad and I don't think it has ever been with me.

"I…um... playing video games." I stuttered feeling like I was giving her the wrong answer. Bella narrowed her eyes at me and I fell backwards into the couch. She suddenly stormed back out the door.

"What was that," Emmett looked behind him.

"What did you do?" Edward glared at me. Of course he was going to take her side.

"I didn't do anything," I insisted bending down picking up the controller.

"Then why is Bella mad? She is rarely mad without a reason." Edward pointed out.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Maybe it isn't something you did but something you didn't," Emmett suggested. I still couldn't see how that was it. "I hope Charlie was kidding about the gun." I blanched at the thought.

Before we could say anything else the door opened with a slam again. Bella was back this time with Rose.

"See," Bella angrily pointed at me. Rose gazed at me and her eyes turned murderous. I was in deep shit and I didn't even realize what I had done.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" My sister snapped coming up to me and smacking me in the back of the head.  
>"What the hell," I rubbed my head. "What is that for? Why shouldn't I be here?" I was starting to get irritated.<p>

"You're suppose to be at the diner." Bella glared at me.

"I'm not going there. I can barley stand that girl, let alone like her." I answered. Rose looked ten seconds away from murdering me.

"Oh yes you are," she hissed with her hands on her hips.

"Rose, be reasonable. The note said 'if you like me to show up'. What is he suppose to do, show up and tell her to her face he doesn't like her," Emmett tried to reason.

"She is going to be crushed." Bella looked both mad and worried. I didn't think she even liked Maria.

"Bella, honey, be reasonable. The girl is a psychotic freak, who has to control things." Edward defended me. The girls now glared at him too.

"Edward Cullen, how dare you say that," Bella snapped. Edward looked taken aback by her anger.

"Well, it's true. The chick is just plain scary." Emmett agreed.

"Emmett," Rose hissed. Emmett held up his hands in surrender. I tried to make peace before this got too out of control.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't think you girls liked her. I'm not trying to start a fight, but I don't." I said honestly. The girls gave me confused looks.

"Since when? I thought you had as big crush on her, as she does you?" Rose demanded.

"I never liked Maria, honest." I declared. Now both girls looked more confused as they exchanged a look then looked back at me.

"We weren't talking about Maria." Bella shook her head.

"Who then?" Edward asked.

"Who do you think? I will give you a hint: she normally would be standing here with us if she wasn't waiting on a stool, probably crying by now." Rose hinted, very annoyed still.

I furrowed my brows before it hit me. Alice. Crap. It was Alice that sent the note. My eyes widen and my sister nodded as if she could read my mind.

"Mom sent Jasper the note?" Emmett was still confused. Everyone gave him a strange glance.

"No, dummy, Allie," Edward rolled his eyes then gave me a meaningful look.

"Alice? Dude, you're standing my sister up? What the hell!" Emmett punched me in the arm looking angry.

"I didn't mean to. I seriously thought it was Maria." I rubbed my arm.

"Jasper," Bella got my attention. "What are you still doing here?" She shooed me with her hand before sitting down in Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around her but was still looking at me.

"What if it's too late?" I started to panic.

"Well the only way to find out is to go there." Rose hinted.

I hurried to my feet and started for the door.

"I need a car." I patted my pockets.

"Jazz," Emmett called my name. I looked up as he tossed me a set of keys. "Scratch it and you're a dead man. Hurt my sister and that goes double." Both he and Edward glared at me.

"I'm not going to hurt her." I promised, although she may hurt me. I hurried to the Jeep starting it.

I peeled out of their driveway and hurried to the diner hoping Charlie wouldn't pull me over in the process. I found a parking spot and jumped out of the car. I could see Alice waiting on the end looking upset.

I hurried in, making the bell clang loudly behind me. Alice looked up and started to smile. She hopped of the stool and walked right up to me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she told me. I ducked my head down ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I told her. She let a small giggle before reaching for my hand. I took it and gave it a squeeze.

**(3rdPOV)**

"It certainly took you long enough." Rose shook her head.

"I can't believe that you thought it was Maria. Didn't you recognize my handwriting?" Alice pouted.

"No, not at first. I wasn't the only one, neither did your brothers." Jasper looked ashamed.

"I seriously thought Bella was going to kill you by the way she was glaring at you." Emmett snickered. "You never answered about if you owned your own gun." He turned to Bella who just smiled at him.

"Sorry, Jasper, I was just so upset when I saw you sitting there knowing that Alice was waiting for you after she put her heart on the line.

"I understand now. It made sense as soon as it clicked that it was Alice." Jasper nodded.

"You still didn't answer my question." Emmett repeated.

"I know," was Bella's only answer.

"Edward?" he turned to his brother. Edward just chuckled and didn't answer. 

**A/N: Jasper is slow isn't he? It all worked out though. Sorry about the wait I didn't feel right about posting while so many were boycotting. I don't know if the rumors are true, but if they are I agree with it's not fair deleting without warning or checking to make sure of the violation.**

**Thank You For the Reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16 Pageant

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 16: Pageant **

"How many different titles can there be…Miss Cornhusk, Miss Apple Queen, Miss Starlight…"Jasper listed off passing yet another sign on the road for some type of pageant.

"My favorite is Miss Firework," Emmett threw in. Rose glared at him.

"Excuse me," she arched an eyebrow.

"I meant the name, not the girl on the sign." Emmett retracted immediately.

"They all sound better than Miss Wolf." Bella shuddered.

"Come now, the Wolves Club would be so disappointed that you said that after being their runner up." Edward teased as he mentioned the local club that contained members from both La Push and Forks.

"Can't we forget that ever happened," Bella begged.

"Nope," replied four other voices.

"Ugh, I'm with Bella, but it did have its memorable moments." Rose smirked.

**(BPOV, 16) **

I sat in front of the mirror in the makeshift backstage at the Lodge nervous as hell. If I ever found out who signed me up for this, I was going to kill them. Alice swore up and down that it wasn't her. But between her and Edward they talked me into staying in.

Things weren't made any easier that Rose was mad that I was in the pageant. She didn't seem to understand why I just didn't quit if I was entered against my will. She came from a long line of pageant queens and was aiming to win.

Alice gave me all the help that she could. She helped me pick out a dress and bathing suit, plus another outfit for the talent part of the competition. She helped me with my make up and hair too.

The interview was set up during the week. The judges were two men from Forks and two from La Push. I think it went well, even if I was nervous.

However, as I looked into the mirror I didn't recognize the girl that was looking back at me. She looked fake to me, not my true self.

"Bella?" Rose's voice interrupted me as she took an empty seat next to me. I looked up in surprise since she had barely spoken to me the last few days.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly. I turned towards her and she looked remorseful.

"I owe you an apology. I have been a witch lately." She apologized looking sincere.

"It's okay." I answered.

"No, it's not. I have been unfair to you. I should have believed you when you said it wasn't you or Alice who signed you up." Rose told me with a sad smile. "I found out who did."

"It was Emmett, wasn't it? This is his idea as a bad joke." I grew irritated. Rose shook her head.

"No, not Em. It was Lauren and Jessica." She glanced across the room at the other two girls. They were giggling and talking behind their hands in a corner.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"I overheard them saying that they hoped you would make a fool of yourself in front of the school and the town. Especially Edward." She frowned.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I should just get out now,'' I bit my lip.

"I think that's a bad idea. You'll only give them what they want even more. Best thing to do is to stick it to them. Go out there with confidence and blow them out of the water." Rose told me with determination. Her change in attitude surprised me.

"Rose, the chances of me winning is next to nothing. I'm more likely to trip and make a fool of myself." I shook my head.

"You have as good a chance as anyone, if not better, to win. Why do you think I was so upset you were in the pageant? You just need to believe in yourself. Use getting back at those two as your focus to win. If you trip, just brush it off and get up with a smile. If you freak out bout it then it will call attention to it. But if you handle it was grace, it won't look as bad." Rose told me. I snorted at the idea of being graceful at all.

"You honestly think I could win over you?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, I think you're my best competition. Have you not noticed all the boys' heads turn as you walk down the hall at school? Why do you think Edward is scowling all the time?" Rose giggled.

"They do not," I argued.

"Bella, Mike Newton followed you around like a puppy when you first moved back. We were all taking bets when Edward would get sick of him and beat him up." Rose giggled.

"He was just being nice. Besides he has a crush on Edward," I told her. Rose burst into laughter. "He does. I was back at school for a month when he made a comment that I was a lucky girl that I had a date with the best looking guy in the school. Obviously he was talking about Edward." I explained. Rose started gasping for breath she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, sweetie, he wasn't talking about Edward. He was talking about himself." I frowned as I thought about it. I thought he was afraid to come out, that was why he was using his relationship with Jessica. "It amazes me that you're the smartest in our class and totally ignorant about things like that. I swear you have tunnel vision for only Edward." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh," I mumbled my face turning pink.

"Anyways, I hope you win." Rose told me.

"I thought you wanted to win, that is why you were so mad?" I asked getting confused.

"I did and I didn't. I'm only doing this stupid thing because I thought it was expected of me. I had a conversation with my mom. It turns out my grandmother forced her into pageants and my mother hated them. She was upset that I was only doing it to please her and my grandmother. She told me if I didn't like them not to do them. I only stayed in because my grandmother flew in from Texas to see this. Besides, Jasper told me that you stayed in for the scholarship chance. You need that more than I need a crown and my grandmother's approval." Rose admitted.

"Thank you, Rose." I smiled at her. It was nice to see my friend. I understood now where she was coming from.

"So, are you ready for this?" She asked. I looked at the girl in the mirror and frowned. Rose's face appeared next to me cocking an eyebrow.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"I don't feel like I'm myself. I feel like a Barbie doll or something." I sighed. She frowned. She tilted her head to the side and nodded.  
>"You do," I grimaced. "Alice went overboard. You look better with less makeup and more natural. I can fix it if you want?" She offered.<p>

"That would be very nice of you?" I turned to her. She spent the next ten minutes wiping and then adding slightly.

"There," she turned me towards the mirror. The girl looking back at me looked more like me again. Only her eyes stood out more with simple eyeliner and mascara. My lips were tinted slightly with a gloss making them look full and shinny.

"Wow, thank you." I smiled at her through the mirror.

"You're welcome. Ready to kick some butt?" She stood and removed her robe. She wore a deep red bikini. I nodded standing up and removing my robe. Alice had chosen a blue bikini. Rose looked at me and smirked.

"As soon as Edward sees that, he's going to be jumping the stage trying to cover you up." Rose laughed. I blushed lightly. We lined up alphabetically. I was behind Jessica.

"Careful not to trip." She turned to smirk at me. "Nothing would be worse than to end up with a bloody nose. That's hard to hide." She turned on a plastering fake smile on her face. I frowned and the words came tumbling out of my mouth even though I knew they weren't true anymore.

"Like how Mike uses you as his beard?" I asked. She whirled around and glared at me.

"What?" She hissed. Before I could respond her name was called. She turned back around, still red faced and walked on stage. She tripped and fell on her face with a loud smack. I cringed as she got up a looked frazzled. She never gained back her composure and hurried down the runway faster than she was suppose to, forgetting to put a smile back on her face. I saw what Rose meant by handling tripping with grace.

My name was called and I took a deep breath before walking out. I kept in mind Alice's advise to go at my pace and not to rush. I made it down and up to join the rest of the girls without a stumble.

The second round went just as well with the evening gown. After that, the numbers were cut down to half for the talent portion. Rose and I both made it, as did Lauren.

I waited backstage for my turn. Rose decided to play a piece on the piano. Halfway through, it was noticeable that she messed up a few notes. Lauren performed a cheer she made up for Forks. Rose made a comment about it being lame and butt kissing.

When my turn came I was nervous as hell.

"Just look out, but not at the audience. Find a spot on the back wall and just imagine you're singing by yourself, or just to Edward." Rose squeezed my hand before I went out on stage. I caught Edward's eye as he came from the opposite direction to sit at the piano. He gave me a smile and wink and I felt my nerves leave me. I stood in front of the microphone and nodded towards Edward. He smiled and then started to play for me. We had chosen the song **I Believe in You and Me, by Whitney Houston. ** He had practiced with me each day patiently. I sang while focused on the back wall like Rose suggested and when it was over I heard loud clapping from the audience. I walked backstage to wait the verdict.

"That concludes our talent portion. The judges have decided on the final four. I will now announce them in alphabetical order. The contestants are to join me on stage. Leah Clearwater, Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory and Isabella Swan." My eyes opened wide as my name was called. I never expected to get this far. I recovered from my shock to walk out on stage.

"The last portion is the question round. Each individual will have the opportunity to answer one question." The announcer informed each of us. Leah and Rose answered their questions with poise and intelligently.

"Miss Mallory, what can you do for the good of your school," he asked.

"Easy. By being the most popular girl I can show leadership so all that are under me, which would be everyone, would follow my example. Every girl would want to be me and every boy would want me. I will have the power to make things perfect, like matching up the best couples, so mousey girls aren't paired unrealistically with the best looking boys at the school." She answered with a huge smile on her face as she stared at my Edward. My anger flared.

"Smile," Rose whispered under her breath. I forced my smile on my face as Lauren walked back with a smattering of applause.

"Edward is mine," she said through her teeth as she smiled as if she gave the best answer.

"Dream on," I muttered back.

"Miss Swan." I walked forward to the microphone and waited for my question.

"Do you think that a woman should be the next president of the United States?"

"I think that our next President should be capable of the job. The person should have background experience in how our government runs and what our country needs with good ideas for improvement for the future. The person could be female or male. I don't think that gender should limit the ability or the capability of the person best for the job. I do believe that a woman could qualify for the job, however, I don't think that just because she's female makes her the best candidate." I answered truthfully. The audience clapped and I turned to walk back to the line. I stumbled slightly, but kept the smile on my face. Lauren smirked at me.

"The judges will take a moment to deliberate." The announcer informed us.

"You bitches are going down," Lauren smirked.

"Lauren, shut your face before I wipe the floor with you," Rose muttered. I stifled a giggle as Lauren paled. I noticed the announcer now had a white envelope in his hands.

"I have the results. The third runner up is Miss Lauren Mallory." He spoke loudly.

"What?!" she screeched.

"Miss Mallory, please move to the other side of the stage," the announcer ignored her outburst. Lauren stood stock still like it would change the results. "Miss Mallory." He spoke more firmly. She stormed to the other side other the stage.

"Our second runner up is Miss Rosalie Hale." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck," She whispered before heading with her dignity still intact to the other side.

"We are down to our first runner up and our new Miss Wolf. The winner receives a five thousand dollar scholarship for college of her choice. If Miss Wolf can't perform her duties the scholarship would be surrendered and the first runner up will take her place." The announcer took a dramatic paused. "Our new Miss Wolf is Leah Clearwater." He announced. I stepped back clapping for Leah as she was crowned and handed roses. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren dart forward looking ready to kill. I stuck my foot out and she landed with a thud. She turned and glared at me.

"You did that on purpose." She hissed.

"Prove it," I smiled sweetly at her.

"Why I ought to…" she trailed off as Rose stood beside me.

"You ought to what?" Rose hissed and Lauren flinched. She never finished before standing up and walking off the stage.

Rose and I walked off the stage together.

"I'm sorry you didn't win." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care so much. Hopefully Grandma will take it well." She answered with a shrug.

"I'm sorry you didn't win. I know you could've used the scholarship."

"I'm okay with it. I know Leah could use it too. Besides, I just wanted to beat Lauren and Jessica." I admitted changing into normal clothes.

"Can you believe her answer out there? Talk about shooting yourself in the foot." Rose laughed putting on her sweatshirt.

"I can't believe she's so superficial that she thinks Edward would dump me if she was the queen." I shook my head. Did she not see him cringe every time she tried to flirt with him.

"Like I was saying, idiot," Rose snorted.

We walked towards the doors together.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Dang, girls are so catty," Emmett shook his head in amusement.

"Bella and I better not have been included in that." Rose eyed him.

"Please, you threatened Lauren with a beating and Bella tripped her." Emmett pointed out.

"I didn't trip her." Bella smiled smugly.

"Yes, you did." Emmett insisted.

"Do you have proof?" Bella asked turning in her seat.

"Well no, but you did it." Emmett was getting frustrated.

"No, she didn't." Alice and Rose said together then started to giggle.

"Oh come on, guys," he turned to the other guys in car. Both looked amused but didn't come to his aide.

"What I can't believe is that Lauren thought her speech was good." Jasper snickered.

"That has to be one of the worst responses ever." Alice agreed.

"At least in the end those two lost. Their plan backfired." Rose laughed.

"Bella, how could you have been so oblivious to Mike," Alice was giggling.

"What? He's the one who said I had date with best looking guy at the school and I did have a date with Edward that night. It was very reasonable. I didn't blame him for having what I though was a crush on Edward. It was more reasonable than for him to assume I had a date with him without asking." Bella answered.

"Thanks, I think," Edward looked at a lost.

"Was your grandmother that upset?" Bella asked Rose.

"She brushed it off as that we lived in the sticks and the men didn't see good taste when it was right in front of them." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You're just lucky Gran did catch that you flubbed the piano on purpose." Jasper accused his sister of messing up on purpose.

"I did not," Rose smirked.

"Uh huh, and Bells didn't trip Lauren." Jasper snickered as Bella turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I knew it," Emmett exclaimed.

**A/N: Bella clueless when it comes to other guys. What can I say? Lauren and Jessica plan backfired and they are the ones to look bad. I do not own rights to the song.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17 Knocked up

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 17: Knocked up.**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

It was starting to rain as the small group ran from the store to the Volvo. Edward stopped when he saw a young pregnant mother with a boy about four years old crying and a girl who couldn't be more than one crying in the seat of the cart. The cart was full of groceries. She was struggling trying to get everything in the car before it got soaked.

"Excuse me, would you like a hand?" Edward asked.

The mother looked at him hesitantly. He pulled out his wallet and showed her his ID

"My name is Edward Cullen. My friends and I are on road trip." He gestured to the others were getting in the car. Bella stood waiting for him.

"That is nice of you, thank you." She finally said.

"I will get the bags if you want to buckle your children in." He moved to the trunk.

"Thank you so much." She smiled as Edward nodded and took care of the cart for her.

"That was very sweet of you," Bella kissed his cheek after her got in the Volvo.

"She looked like she had her hands full," Edward shrugged.

"I can just imagine what it would be like to have two crying kids and a baby on the way. She must have her hands full all the time," Rose commented.

"It was hard enough with one. I remember that experience too vividly." Alice frowned.

"I remember that. I also remember our fathers' reaction too," Jasper laughed.

**(RPOV, age 16)**

Whoever thought up these suits was cruel. It had to be a man. Or maybe some parental religious group trying to convince girls not to have sex too early. All I knew was my back killed me and my ankles were sore.

At least we only had to wear these a week. Maybe whoever thought of this was a genius? I was not going to get pregnant any time soon, especially since I pulled the single mother card. Apparently I had a one night stand. However, it was better than being married to any of the losers in my class since Emmett was in the grade above.

I looked over at Bella as she was trying to cook in the kitchen. Her big belly was getting in the way. I guess it could have been worse. Bella unluckily pulled the card saying she and Edward were having triplets. She was almost wider than taller.

She was unsuccessfully trying to get a roasting pan into the oven. She huffed and placed the tray back on the stove and turned around. She looked over at Alice who was sitting in a chair with her feet up and eyes closed.

"Alice, do you think you could help us?" Bella said bitterly.

"My back is too sore," she whined. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I think I can get it in. Let me try." I put down the knife that I was using to make a salad.

I picked up the roast and had to shift to the side to get it in. It was a good thing I was limber and had good balance. I closed the door of the oven and stretched my back.

"Thank you," Bella said as she started peeling potatoes.

"No problem." I answered, but I had already decided that one of the guys would be getting it back out.

"Could one of you get me a coke?" Alice asked. I stopped Bella from going to the fridge. She was too nice sometimes.

"Get off your butt and do it yourself." I told her. She pouted and when she wasn't getting any response she screamed. "Jasper!"

Bella and I jumped high. "Ow," Bella grabbed her hand as it started to bleed. She ran to the sink to run it under cold water.

I could hear my brother and the others boys coming running.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper looked frantic.

"Can you get me a coke, please?" Alice gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You screamed like that because you wanted a drink. Shit, Allie, we thought you were hurt." Edward snapped.

"But my back and ankles hurt," she pouted.

"So do mine and I'm sure Bella's is too considering she's carrying triplets. However, you don't see us acting like invalids. Get up and get yourself." I repeated.

"You shouldn't be drinking anything caffeinated anyways. You should have water or milk." Bella spoke up.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked in concern hurrying over to her.

"Just a small cut. Alice scared me when she screamed like that." Bella dried off her hand. Edward reached into a close cabinet and pulled out band-aids. He helped her put it on.

"Alice scared all of us." Emmett grunted not looking pleased.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not as strong as Bella and Rose." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

Jasper rolled his eyes and went to get Alice a glass of water. He probably assumed it was better to appease her than listen to her whine. Poor Jasper, if he ever did marry Alice she probably was going to be the one that sends him out at three in the morning for something impossible to find.

"I thought I was allowed to have some caffeine." Alice pouted.

"You're and you had a can of coke at school. Which should account for your allowance today. They don't know how much is too much or who will be affected. That's why they limit it. No one is going to run tests on pregnant women that might affect the baby negatively. So they try to stay 'better safe than sorry'." Bella groaned as she rubbed her back. Instantly Edward was behind her and rubbing her back making her sigh and lean into him. Edward looked very happy as he eyed a very pregnant Bella. He seemed very happy to see her that way. I shook my head and hoped that they were being safe.

"Here, sweetheart, let me finish up the potatoes." Edward offered sweetly.

"I don't mind," Bella insisted, but her eyes were closed as her head was against Edward's chest. He chuckled and led her to a chair.

"Rest." He ordered before heading back to the table.

"Rosie, do you want me to finish?" Emmett offered.

"I got it. I'm supposed to be a single mother anyways. Thank you for offering." I gave him a kiss. "Although Bella and I had a hard time with the roast so we could use one of you to get it out of the oven later."

"No, problem." Emmett smiled.

"Do you think Esme would mind me staying over once we have the kids? Three of them are going to be hard work for just one of us of night. Plus, I don't think they should be separated." Bella asked.

"I'm sure that would be fine." Edward answered. "Am I cutting these for mashed or roasting in the pan with the roast?" He pointed to the potatoes.  
>"Mashed," I answered. Edward moved to get out a pan.<p>

Bella moved to get out of her seat, but seemed stuck. She rocked back and forth trying to get to her feet.

"Bella, you look like a weeble wobble," Emmett snickered. Bella glared at him to the point he stepped backwards.

"You know, Emmett, if I killed you while pregnant, I would get off, scot-free, because I could plead temporarily insanity due to hormones." Bella hissed.

"No, you couldn't, because you're thinking about it and threatening me, that would be premeditated." Emmett shook his head but looked worried.

"I didn't hear her threaten you?" Jasper shrugged smirking. Emmett looked at me and I shrugged too. He looked at his sibling only to get blank stares.

"Need some help, Bells," Jasper offered her a hand.

"Yes, thank you," She took his hand and he pulled her up balancing her carefully before letting go.

"Bella, why don't you rest? I can get you what you want." Edward offered to her.

"I need the bathroom," she stretched again. "You just had to get me pregnant with triplets didn't you." She mumbled.

"Edward's just talented," Emmett snickered.

"I beg to differ." A voice growled from the doorway. Our three fathers all stood there looking red faced and furious. The Chief's hand twitched towards his gun.

"Dad, calm down." Bella looked worried.

"Calm down. How can I calm down when that deviant knocked up my daughter?" He pointed at Edward.

"To be fair, at least he's owning up to his mistake." My father growled as he pointed a finger at Emmett who opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Who the hell do you think you're knocking up my daughter then expecting her to raise it herself? You're marrying young man." The rest of us exchanged looks of confusion.

"Hold on, I think we are getting carried away here," Jasper spoke up.

"Like you're one to talk? Are you not responsible for that?" Dr. C. pointed at Alice.

Before Jasper could respond Esme came in the back door with groceries.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "It smells wonderful in here." She placed her bag down.

"Esme, are you aware of this." Dr. C asked. She looked around with a smile.

"Yes, of course. I think it's a wonderful idea. It would be good a experience for them." She answered. "Bella, dear, that has to be more than one in there." She went over to Bella.

"Triplets." Bella responded.

"Esme, a good experience? Don't you think they should go to college first and least be married?" Dr. C. was looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Why? I think it good they are doing this now. Besides, Bella and Edward and Jasper and Alice are married. Only Rose pulled the single card. Most of the kids in their class are married. I believe all couples are expecting too. Next week they will have the babies." Esme responded as if it was factual information.

"All the girls are pregnant with virtually the same due date?" Dad's voice cracked as it went up an octave.

"Esme, that isn't possible." Dr. C. looked confused.

"Carlisle…" Esme gave him a strange look then her lip started twitching. She let out a giggle and I noticed Bella biting her lip. Edward was smirking and looking down at his feet.

"I don't see how this is funny young lady." Chief looked at her sternly.

"Oh, for the love of…Charlie you have breakfast every morning with Bella, right?" He nodded. "Don't you think you would have noticed if she was this big this morning?" Esme asked with a smirk. The Chief's brow furrowed in confusion and the other dads looked more confused.

"Bella, may I?" Esme asked touching the bottom of her shirt." Bella nodded. Esme lifted the shirt slightly.

"See, padding. It is a simulated pregnancy." Esme explained. All three dads looked sheepish. I started to giggle.

"Wait, you thought they were actually pregnant?" Emmett snickered.

"No wonder they were so mad." Jasper sighed.

"I think you three owe the kids an apology for yelling at them." Esme scolded.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"Why did you think that?" I asked.

"We heard Alice scream bloody murder from outside. We came running and when we heard your conversation." My father shook his head.

"Opps," Alice giggled.

"Innocent until proving guilty, Dad" I told him.

"Well, Rosie Posey, you look pretty guilty, your conversation didn't lead us to think much better." Dad pointed out.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"I can't believe that they thought we were actually pregnant?" Rose laughed.

"Yeah. Well, at least you girls would've survived it. The dads look ready to kill us." Emmett shuddered.

"The baby was no fun after that either. I don't think ours ever slept." Alice pouted.

"It wasn't too bad once you get a routine down." Bella shrugged. "Although, without Edward's help it would have been difficult."

"I don't see why you're complaining. Whenever the baby cried at night you would wake me up to take care of it." Jasper grumbled.

"I think it's safe to say I'm not having a baby for a very long time. I'm actually leaning towards adoption now." Alice said decidedly.

"I agree, it wasn't that bad, but I can wait until I'm married and establish some sort of career." Rose spoke up.

"What about you two," Jasper asked Edward and Bella.

"Please, Edward is too much of a prude for that to happen." Emmett scoffed. Bella blushed lightly and Edward shook his head. No matter how Emmett teased him, he would never share his and Bella's private moments.

"I would be very happy if Bella had my baby one day when we are both ready." Edward took her hand. He wouldn't admit it out loud but seeing her pregnant made a part him very happy.

"Babies," Bella corrected with a small smile.

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18 Tampons

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 18: Tampons (3****rd**** POV)**

The Volvo door opened and Emmett slipped in dropping the bag into Rose's lap like it was a bomb he was eager to get rid of. Jasper stepped in next and held out the bag like it was going to bite him.

"Here you go, Allie." Jasper tried to get rid of the bag as quick as possible. Alice rolled her eyes taking the bag from him. She exchanged a look with Rose before giggling.

Edward was last to enter the car. He leaned over and gave Bella a quick kiss on the lips before giving her the bag.

"Thank you," Bella smiled putting the bag down in between them.

"A girlie magazine really? You couldn't just get what I asked for," Rose snapped. Emmett shrank in his seat.

"I got condoms with mine," Alice rolled her eyes before shooting Jasper a look whose ears turned bright pink. He ignored the glares from her brothers.

"What did you get, Bella?" Rose asked in an irritating huff. Bella glanced in the bag and smiled.

"A bottle of Midol and a chocolate candy bar." She gave Edward a smile.

"Unbelieable. Apparently Edward is the only one secure enough in his masculinity." Rose sighed.

"Hey, we got the tamspoons, didn't we?" Emmett answered.

"It's tampons and we were going to go get them. It was you three who thought we would take too long." Alice pointed out.

"Well, we got the right ones this time, didn't we? Unlike the first time?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, I got it right the first time." Edward pointed out.

**(EPOV, age 17)**

I was finishing up in my locker when Bella approached me looking nervous.

"Hey, brown-eyes, are you ready to go to lunch?" I asked her. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I need to ask you something first," she blushed. I closed my locker door and leaned against it.

"Why the blush, are you trying to get me to skip lunch and go the janitor's closet with you?" I wiggled my eyebrows. Bella's faced turned darker red and she smacked me on the arm.

"No," she shook her head. She started shifting from foot to foot. I started to feel uneasy.

"What is it than," I asked in a more serious tone.

"Well, the girls and I were talking. It was mainly their idea, but Alice read from a magazine that you can tell that your boyfriend really loves you if they would do a certain something for you." Bella started to look at her feet. My mind raced with possibilities' both pleasant and unpleasant.

"Which is?" I prompted.

"If they would buy tammprh." Bella mumbled the last word.

"Buy what?" I asked confused.

"Tampons," Bella whispered then look around like she said a dirty word.

"Oh," I hesitated a moment running my hand through the back of my hair.

"You don't have to. I know that you love me without you doing this. As I said, it was Rose's and Alice's idea, they want to prove which one of you is the best boyfriend." Bella informed me. I frowned. Well I didn't want to look like a bad boyfriend.

"Okay, are you allowed to tell me what kind to get or am I suppose to guess?" I asked.

"You're going to do it?" Bella's eyes lit up.

"Sure," I shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, it was going to make her happy.

Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of cardboard.

"This is the top off of my old box. It will help you find the right one." Bella held it out to me. I looked at it briefly before pocketing it, how many types could there be?

**RW**

After school I stood in the local drug store down the women's hygiene aisle. My earlier question was answered. There were tons of different types. I was suddenly glad Bella had the foresight to give me the box topper.

"I'm not wasting my time down here," Emmett grabbed a package and headed out.

"Did he just grab Depends? Isn't that like diapers?" Jasper asked looking after him.

"Yup," I laughed. "Rose is going to kill him when he loses it for her." Jasper gave me a confused look.

"Loses what?" he asked.

"Didn't Alice tell you that this was a test to see how much we love them and which one of us is the best boyfriend." I answered him taking out the tab Bella gave me. I tracked down the right one and held it.

"No, she didn't tell me. What am I suppose to do, I already screwed up that thing with note?" He pleaded with me.

"Didn't she tell you what she uses?" I asked.

"She did, but I tuned out at the word tampons. I didn't think there would be this many. Help me." He begged.

"I don't know what she uses, she has her own bathroom," I shrugged.

"What did you get for Bella? Don't girls use the same stuff?" he asked.

"I have no clue. I only got what she told me to." I showed him the box and he frowned.  
>"That doesn't look like what Rose uses. She uses that brand there." Jasper pointed at a darker blue box.<p>

"You're not going to tell Emmett that?" I chuckled.

"Heck no, I want to see Rose's reaction to the diapers. Especially now I know that it's a competition. Even if I get the wrong one, I'm going to look better than him." Jasper snickered.

We stood there as he looked at each brand. "Pearls sound good don't they?" Jasper pointed to a box. I shrugged with uncertainly.

"Ugh, alright that is what I'm going to do. Crap, there are light, regular, super, super plus. What is the difference?" Jasper pulled his hair in frustration.

"I think it refer to the flow?" I was looking at the box in my hands. Jasper cringed.

"Okay, well, Alice is small so she has to be light right? But if Bella is regular maybe she's regular too." Jasper looked ready to lose it.

"There is a box that has both." I pointed out. Jasper hesitated before grabbing it.

"I guess that is better than what Emmett is doing. Let's get out of here?" Jasper sighed and turned to leave the aisle.

We were half way to the front when we ran into Mike Newton. He looked at the boxes and smirked.

"Your time of the month, Cullen?" He snickered.

"Nope, Bella asked me to run an errand for her." I sided stepped him.

"So you're just whipped than?" He prodded.

"Actually, Newton, it's what a guy does for a girl he cares about. He takes care of her. But you wouldn't know that, would you," I answered smugly. He had followed my Bella around for months, never taking a hint.

"Of course not, he doesn't have anyone. It is pathetic the way that you follow Bella around. But, what makes it funny, is that she thinks you have a crush on Edward." Jasper smirked.

"What? But…but…" Mike stuttered turning red in the face.

"I'm flattered Newton, but you're not my type, even if I didn't have Bella." I walked away with Jasper leaving Newton opened mouth behind us.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"I can't believe that you got me diapers, and not only that, but extra-large. Did you even look before you grabbed?" Rose scolded Emmett. He hung his head and shook it. "And you two, why didn't you stop him?" She turned to Jasper and Edward who were laughing.

"Because it was too funny. If one of us did it you would be laughing too." Jasper told her.

"Maybe," Rose smiled slightly.

"I should have given you more credit. You tried to figure it out. You could have just listened to me in the first place or called if you weren't sure." Alice looked at Jasper.

"Well, if I knew it was a test I would have listened better. Bella told Edward." Jasper pointed out.

"Yay, is that really fair?" Emmett pouted.

"No one said we couldn't tell you. I assumed that if they wanted you to win so badly they would have told you too. I was just being honest with Edward about what it was all about." Bella answered with a shrug.

"I would have gone for her anyways, even if she didn't tell me it was a test." Edward answered.

"Edward still would have probably done the best even if she didn't tell. I mean look at the bag he just bought. It was so thoughtful with the extra stuff that she might want." Rose pointed out.

"By the way. Not going to happen." Alice tossed the condoms back at Jasper. Alice was holding out for marriage, or at least a ring on her finger.

**A/N: I thin it safe to say Edward won that round. Jasper tried maybe he should have just listened to Alice. Oh and he knew Rose's since he shares a bathroom with her.**

**My husband had no qualms buying for me, of course we were married by then and I wasn't testing him.**

**I'm trying to come up with outtakes but with recent crackdown I'm trying to find a way to dial them back so they don't get deleted. I wish hey would just bring back MA rating. **

**Thank You For Reviews!**

**New story Alert!**

**Blood Moon**

'**From the very depths of me I knew that this was somehow my Bella, but there were many missing pieces to fill in.'**

**He left 15 years ago, but Edward is sure he found her again. But she doesn't know who he or who Bella even is. What is going on? And why hasn't she aged, she's not a vampire. What else could it be?**

**Preview:**

"**Am I going crazy or is that Bella?" Emmett asked as soon as we were in the hall at a level that we could only hear.**

"**I don't know. She showed no signs of recognizing us at all. Bella should be in her mid thirties by now and the girl is around are age and she's not a vampire." Jasper looked hesitant. **_**She seemed very curious about us, especially you.**_

"**It is her. I know that it is her. Her mind is blank to me. Her scent is the same. Her features are the same." I was bewildered. **


	19. Chapter 19 Apology

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 19**

The car had a silent tension as Jasper was driving and Emmett sitting in the front. Rose and Alice were in the back. Rose was still upset with Emmett over getting a girlie magazine with the tampons then looking at it.

"Rosie, I said I was sorry. What do I need to do to get you to forgive me?" Emmett half turned in his seat. Rose continued to ignore him as she stared out the window.

"Bro, this your fault," Emmett glared at Edward.

"How is your messing up my fault?" He scowled at Emmett.

"If you weren't such a sissy, I wouldn't be in trouble right now." Emmett pouted.

"Edward is not a sissy," Bella glared at Emmett. "You got yourself into your own mess. Don't blame Edward."

"Fine I will just find something to top last time." Emmett crossed his arms and brooding out the front window. Everyone else exchanged looks.

"Emmett, I'm not sure if that is possible," Jasper snickered.

**(Em pov 18)**

It has been a week since Rose has talked to me. She was furious that I got her diapers. How was I to know they would put that stuff near the tamspoons. I not only embarrassed her but I came out looking like loser compared to Jasper and Edward.

If Rosie told me it was a contest I would have taken it more seriously, but according to her shouldn't have had to.

It time to take matters into my own hands. Girls love grand gestures and stuff so I figured the bigger the better. I took my idea from a chick flick that I knew the girls liked.

The pep rally for the football players was the best time. I talked to Kate a sweet girl who was the band leader. Who thought my idea was sweet and was willing to help me. Next with a little gentle prodding to Eric Yorkie and he was willing to run the sound system for me.

Now here I was sitting next to my brother and best friend as I waited to give the signal.

"Why do I have the feeling you're up to something?" Edward muttered to me.

"I just getting ready to prove to Rosie my love to get her to forgive me." I told him. I saw him exchange a look with Jasper.

"Like what? Maybe you should run this by us first." Jasper whispered leaning over Edward slightly.

"I got it covered," I smirked. "You two didn't help me out before, why should I trust you now," I shrugged.

"Did you run this idea by Alice or Bella at least," Edward looked worried.

"Nope. But if makes you feel any better I did run by a girl and she thought it was sweet." I told him.

"And this girl does she knows Rose at all enough to trust her judgment," Jasper asked.

"Like girls are that different. Rosie will love it," I said confidently.

"This going to be interesting," Jasper leaned back in his seat. He turned to Edward. "Ten bucks says Rose will only get madder at him." I was offended by that.

"I don't know. Rose has to see something in him that she likes. I take that bet." Edward like a true brother supported me.

Ah! The time has come the coach was about to announce me to talk since I was the captain.

"I know that our team is going to kick it tomorrow. But first there something I need to share with everyone about the girl I love." I searched out Rose in the stands. She looked at me with one eyebrow quirked. Bells and Allies sat next to her and exchanged a look.

I looked up at the sound booth and nodded my head the music started to play and I unhooked the microphone that Eric made sure was wireless for my performance.

_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<br>You'd be like heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived.  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<em>

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
>There's nothing else to compare.<br>The sight of you leaves me weak.  
>There are no words left to speak.<br>But if you feel like I feel.  
>Please let me know that it's real.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<em>

At this the band started up and started to move across the floor. They were going to spell out Rose. I moved away from the podium and started my little dance number that I watch Heath Ledger' scene over and over to get it right.

_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
>I need you baby to warm a lonely night.<br>I love you baby.  
>Trust in me when I say: OK<br>Oh pretty baby, don't let me down  
>I pray.<br>Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.  
>And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...<em>

_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<br>You'd be like heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived.  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<em>

"Mr. Cullen, that is enough. Take your seat now," Principal Greene hissed coming up close to me. Coach was right behind me they start to chase me across the floor. Great they were acting just like the cops in the movie.

_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
>I need you baby to warm a lonely night.<br>I love you baby.  
>Trust in me when I say: It's OK<br>Oh pretty baby, don't let me down  
>I pray.<br>Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.  
>And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...<em>

Principal Greene finally caught up to me red in the face. He grabbed the microphone from me. The audience erupted in cheers and some laughter. Some booing but I'm sure that is because the old man stopped me. I could see Edward and Jasper behind Principal Greene laughing so hard they were leaning into each other.

"That is enough. Mr. Cullen, my office now." He shouted. I changed a glance up at Rose. Allie was hoping up and down in her seat clapping with a huge smile on her face. At least some one got me. Bella had her hand over her mouth looking at me as if I was ghost. Last but not least, Rosie's face was nearly blank except that it was also bright pink. I gave her a sheepish smile. She shook her head before a smile formed on her face. She blew me a kiss and I realized it was well worth it.

**(3****rd**** pov)**

"I have to hand it you it took guts to do what you did," Jasper laughed.

"Right you two seemed to think was a big joke." Emmett grumbled.

"We weren't laughing so much at you although you were being a goof ball. It more at Coach and Principal Greene that was funnier. For someone who is suppose to teach us about fitness he was huffing and puffing after you. That is why Jazz and I were laughing so hard." Edward explained. Chuckling lightly in the memory.

"I was just so shocked that I wasn't sure if Rose was going to kill you in front of everyone or kiss you." Bella gave Emmett an amused smile.

"Look there's a karaoke bar. Pull over." Emmett pointed ready to prove his love again to his girl.

"No, you don't have to," Rose sighed. "Fine I will forgive you as long as you throw out the magazine. I learned my lesson I will buy my own products from now on."

"Consider it done. I only read it for the articles anyways." Emmett answered. Bella snorted in laughter and put her face into Edward's chest.

"What?" Emmett exclaimed.

"It's just a cliché answer." Edward covered for Bella outburst.

"It's the truth besides Rosie is hotter than any of the other girls in these magazines." Emmet retorted.

"Thanks, so you wouldn't be mad if I decided to model for one those magazines?" Rose asked smoothly.

"Excuse me, hell no," Emmett turned red in the face. He was angered by thought of anyone seeing his Rosie.

"He's right, not going to happen. When hell freezes over." Jasper started getting upset himself.

"Not even if hell froze over. Not going happen do you hear me?" Emmett turned in his seat at Rose.

"Okay," she shrugged then smiled smugly, her payback had worked.

**A/N: Movie that was referenced what 10 Things I Hate About You. Song was Can't Take My Eyes Off of You, by Frankie Valli.**

**Thank You For All Reviews**


	20. Chapter 20 Home Alone

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 20: Home Alone**

Bella smirked and giggled as a song came on. She reached over and turned it up.

"Now this song brings back memories," she laughed and batted Edward's hand away from the control.

"Bella," he warned warily.

"What did Edward do?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Who said it was just, Edward." Bella smirked playing with her phone. She quickly handed it to Rose.

"Oh my god, when did this happen?" she started laughing. She managed to keep it out of reach of Emmett to show Alice.

"How did I miss this?" Alice started giggling as she quickly handed it back to Rose since she was better at fighting off her brother and boyfriend.

"You two were shopping. It was right before I went to visit Renée for spring break.

"What were you guys doing?" Rose laughed as she handed the phone to Bella quickly.

"It was all his idea," Jasper jutted with his thumb to Emmett.

**(JPOV, age 17)**

It was the first Saturday of spring break and I was bored out of my mind already playing video games. Allie and Rose went to Seattle with our moms to shop, leaving us to ourselves.

"Why didn't Bella go with the girls shopping?" I asked suddenly turning to Edward who was playing his piano.

"She's leaving for her mom's today." He sighed sadly. I frowned too. It meant a cranky Edward when Bella was away.

"We should do that," Emmett pointed at the screen. I looked to see Homer dancing on the screen.

"What? Dance like Homer Simpson?" I asked.

"Not just him, Tom Cruise does it in that eighties movie and Niles on the **Nanny**." Emmett turned excitedly.

"You want us to dance in our underwear to **Old Time Rock and Roll**," Edward had walked away from his piano and was staring at the screen.

"Yes, please? It looks like fun." Emmett begged.

"Didn't you get enough at you're little performance at the Pep Rally," I asked.

"That was months ago. Come on, it isn't like I'm asking you to do it in public. No one will have to know." Emmett was pleading. "Come on, please, do not make me do this myself."

"He isn't going to stop until we agree to him." I groaned palming my face.

"I doubt it." Edward sighed.  
>"So you will do it?" Emmett's eyes lit up.<p>

"I never said that," Edward shook his head.

"Come on. I won't bug you for the rest of the week to do anything." Emmett continued.

"Fine. Just to shut you up." I exhaled.

"Just once and it never leaves this house." Edward said.

"Deal," Emmett jumped up off the couch. He yanked off his top and started to pull off his pants.

"Whoa, dude, what are you doing?" I exclaimed shielding my eyes.

"Hello, they do this in their boxers." He answered.

"Yeah, but they keep their shirts on." Edward pointed out.

"That is because they don't have abs like me. You two wimps can keep your shirts on if you want, but I'm doing this right." Emmett shrugged. "We need sunglasses," and he ran up the stairs.

"What did we just get talked into," I groaned hoping no one would know that we were doing this.

"Well, one, it will shut him up. Two, everyone is busy so no one will find out, so it will stay between the three of us. So let's get this over with." Edward stripped of his shirt then his pants. I stood and did the same thing.

Emmett came charging back down the stairs giving us all sunglasses.

"Why are mine pink hearts?' I grumbled.

"Because Ed and I have our glasses here. I had to get you a pair of Alice's. I borrowed a CD from your room." He turned to Edward after he waved me off.

"That's fine." Edward put his own on. I sighed and put on the damn hearts. They made Allie look cute, but I'm sure I looked stupid. Edward snickered when glanced at me. Emmett had an evil grin on his face.

"Dude, we should take a picture." He smirked.

"Oh no you don't, no picture, no video, no talking about it beyond these walls. This stays between the three of us." I ordered. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you big babies." Emmett sighed as he headed to the stereo system and put in a CD. "Ready?"

"As we ever will be," I agreed.

"Okay get over here and we will slide across the floor that way." Emmett pointed. Edward and I walked over to him and waited for him to hit play.

The first cords hit the air and Emmett slid across the floor.

"After you," Edward gestured. I took a few running steps and slid too. Okay that was a little fun, I had to admit. Edward slid past us to his piano where he started playing along on the piano.

"Come on, Jasper, sing with me." Emmett commanded as he danced around singing into the remote control. I decided to let go and just have fun with it as I played air guitar and sang along with him.

Edward took it away playing the solo along with the music, seeming like he was really getting into the spirit of things too. Emmett decided to jump off the back of the couch and land just as the lyrics started again.

All of a sudden the music stopped and we froze looking around to see what happened. Bella was standing by the open front door with a bright pink face and shaking in silent laughter. In one hand was a plate of cookies, but in the other was her cell phone.

"Did you take a picture?" I asked staring at the phone in her trembling hand. Bella didn't say anything but started to giggle.

"Bella, give us the phone," Emmett suddenly sounded self-conscious and took a step towards her. Bella dropped it down into her shirt and shook her head.

"Edward, get it," Emmett demanded.

"Don't even thinking about it." A new gruff voice answered. We turned to see the Chief standing by the stereo. He must have been the one to turn it off. He was looking at us with a stern face. "You three line up here." He ordered pointing to the back of the couch. "Glasses off." We did what he said right away, it felt like prepping for the army, I was not sure how we were in trouble, we didn't do anything illegal.

He walked up to each of us staring us in the eye and I swear he sniffed us a bit. Edward looked the most nervous since Charlie could easily forbid Bella from seeing him if he screwed up too badly.

"Chief, we haven't done anything wrong," Emmett spoke up first.

"So, your mother allows you to jump on the furniture like a couple of monkeys." He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, sir, we were just having a bit fun with the song." Edward answered cautiously.

"Mmmhhhmm, so I saw," Chief's lips twitched a bit. "Quite a show you boys put on." He snickered.

"We're sorry, Chief, we will behave ourselves. It was a one time thing." I promised. Why was it Emmett always got us in to trouble?

"Dad, we are going to be late," Bella spoke up.

"Right, you three behave yourselves." He gave a stern look. He walked towards the door.

"Yes, sir," we responded in unison.

Bella walked forward to hand Edward the plate of cookies.

"I was stopping by to give you these and say good bye." She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug before kissing his cheek. He held the plate with one hand as he hugged her with the other.  
>"Good-bye, brown-eyes, call me when you land." Edward kissed her forehead. The Chief cleared his throat. Bella stepped away quickly.<p>

"Bye, guys," She waved at us she headed for the door.

"Bells, what are going to do with those pictures?" I asked. She shrugged innocently but her eyes looked full of mischief.

"I don't know yet, but I think I will be holding to them for a long time. You better be nice to me," she smirked.

"When aren't we nice?" Edward pouted. She gave Emmett a pointed look and we both stared at him as we heard the door close. We could hear both her and Chief laughing as they left.

"Dude, you better not piss her off." I glared at Emmett.

"When have I ever done that?" he shrugged. Edward and I exchanged a worried look. My only hope that Bella wouldn't throw Edward under the bus like that. But if Emmett pissed her off enough….

**(3RDPOV)**

"Oh, I wish, I could have seen that," Alice said through her spiels of laughter.

"By the way, how long were you there?" Jasper asked Bella not really mad but was very curious.

"From about the time Edward slid across the floor. I called his name, but you guys had the music so loud you couldn't hear me. Charlie came in to see what was taking so long." Bella giggled.

"Why did he sniff us anyways?" Emmett asked.

"Probably to check if we drunk or on something." Edward answered with a sigh. Unfortunately that wasn't the only time they were caught by the chief.

"I can't believe that you held on to those photos for this long and never said anything." Rose shook her head.

"The timing never seemed right, then I forgot about them. Emmett's story reminded me that I had them." Bella answered not being able to hide her smile. For once it seemed nice to turn the tables on the boys when it came to teasing.

**A/N:**

**I don't own the song or the show or movie mentioned. **

**Thank you for all reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21 Pills

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 21: Pills**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

It was late in the evening and the gang stopped at a convince store to get some snacks. They were going to travel late into the night to reach their next location after Renée insisted on keeping them for dinner. None of them wanted to rush Bella away from her mom since she saw her so infrequently after she got remarried.

"Bella, no caffeine. You know how it affects you. You will be up all night." Edward took the bottle away from her.

"I will be fine. I want to stay up so you're not driving while everyone else is asleep in the car." Bella reached for the bottle but Edward tossed it into the back to Emmett. Bella didn't stand a chance getting it away from him.

"Em, please give it back to me." Bella asked politely.

"I don't think so, little sister." Emmett refused. Bella turned in her seat pouting.

"It's just one soda. I'm still allowed to have caffeine." She rolled her eyes.

"Not this late at night." Edward refused to back down.

"Sorry, darlin' Bells, we are just looking out for you. We don't want what happened to you to happen again." Jasper spoke up.

"I certainly don't like to have that happen again. It scared me enough the first time." Rose said softly.

**(RPOV, age 18)**

School was fairly boring with Emmett gone. I especially missed him during lunch. I was the odd person out at the table. I rolled my eyes as I looked away from my brother and Alice as they stared into each others eyes all gooey eyed, it was enough to make anyone want to vomit.

I turned my gaze to the other couple, who were most low keyed about PDA out of the rest of the group. Bella was looking at a text book with a frustrated glance. She kept scribbling and erasing the hell out of a piece of paper in front of her. Edward was playing with a strand of her hair trying to get her attention, which was making her even more annoyed than anything else.

"Edward, quit it. I'm trying to study." She finally snapped smacking him away as if he were a bug.

"All you have been doing the past few days is having your nose in that book. You should pay more attention to your wonderful boyfriend." Edward pouted playfully and I rolled my eyes about to turn away thinking they were about to get all lovey-dovey. I stopped when Bella's head shot up giving Edward a glare that made him retract his hand fast, as if she was about to bite him.

"I wouldn't use wonderful to describe him right now. If he was being wonderful, he would be more understanding that I'm stressing out over this class and need to study harder to get an A." Bella snapped. I sensed my brother and Alice turn in their seats in surprise. Bella hardly ever got this upset, let alone at Edward. Edward looking put out and snapped back.

"God, forbid you get a B. The world might end." Apparently Edward had the same verbal filter as Emmett. I watched as Bella's eyes tear up and her face crumbled. She grabbed her stuff and left fast, tripping on the way. Edward immediately looked guilty and started to chase after her.

"Wow, what just happened?" Jasper exchanged a look with me. I shrugged because I wasn't sure.

"Shoot, she left before I could talk to you both." Alice pouted.

"About what?" I was unsure about the gleam in her eyes.

"About the talent show. I think us girls should sign up. It will be great." Alice bounced in her seat.

"Ick. I don't know, it sounds kind of lame." I answered.

"Please, Rose. It will be fun. We could win, especially with Bella as lead singer." Alice pouted.

"Fine." I reluctantly groaned.

"Sweet," Alice shot out of her seat. "I will go sign us up."

"Alice," I stopped her in mid-step. "Don't you think you should talk to Bella first?"

"She never tells me no." Alice ran off with my brother following her.

"Yeah, she also never snaps at Edward either." I mumbled, deciding to head to my locker before my next class.

I turned down the corridor and saw Edward leaning against the wall across from the women's bathroom. He turned slightly when he heard my footsteps. He looked concerned.

"Rose, can you check on Bella for me? She went in the bathroom and won't come out." He asked me. I nodded and headed into the bathroom. Bella was at the counter and she had a bottle in her hands. She quickly popped something in her mouth before shoving the bottle back into her bag. I assumed she had a headache, maybe that was why she was irritable. I knew she could get bad migraines at times.

"Are you okay?" I leaned on the counter next to her. Her eyes were still red from crying.

"I'm fine, I'm just really stressed." Bella fumbled with her zipper. Her hands were shaking.

"Edward is outside and he looks worried about you. I'm sure he's sorry. I think he picked up Emmett's habit of not thinking before speaking." I tried to lighten the situation.

"I shouldn't have snapped at him. I will go apologize to him." Bella's eyes welled up again.

"Are you sure you're okay. I know Edward said it wrong, but will it be a really bad thing to get a B." I asked softly.

"It would be for me. I need to keep my straight A's and do well on the AP tests. Not only if I want to get into Dartmouth, but if I want a scholarship. If I don't get a full scholarship I can't afford to go. All of you're going to be on the East Coast. I don't want to be stuck here, especially so far from Edward. Between working part time at Newton's, studying and Edward, I feel like there isn't enough time. I'm completely stressed out. Edward keeps complaining for alone time, which we hardly seem to get and he continuously whines about Newton's because of Mike. But what am I suppose to do? Forks doesn't have a lot of job opportunities." She ranted upset again. Before I could respond the door flew open with a bang and Alice came in. Shit! Bella didn't need this right now.

"Alice, wa…" I started but she interrupted

"I did it. We all signed up. This will be great. I will start the costumes as soon as we choose a song." Alice was some how oblivious that Bella was upset.

"Signed up who… for what?" Bella narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"The three of us for the talent show." Alice was beaming.

"Alice…" I started, but Bella beat me to it.

"No. No way. I can't handle anything more right now." Bella said sharply. Alice immediately started to pout.

"But, Bella, we need you. You have to take the lead so we can win." Alice whined.

"Alice, stop. She doesn't have to do it, if she doesn't want to." I spoke up.

"But I already signed us up. It will look bad if we quit. Think how it would look on a college application if we not only do this but win." Alice wasn't giving up.

Bella was pinching the bridge of her nose, a habit she picked up from Edward.

"Fine. I will do it." Bella said in exasperation. Alice squealed as the first bell rang. Bella grabbed her bag and hurried out of the bathroom. I followed behind her to see her go up to Edward and said something to him. He said something back before hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head.

I walked with Jasper to our next class as Alice headed in the other direction.

Once we were seated I turned to him.

"Hey, Jazz, I need to ask you a favor?" I asked him. He glanced at me curiously.

"You're in Honors Calculus with Mr. Varner, right?" I questioned.

"I'm not doing your homework and I doubt we could pass for a twin switch-a-roo." He teased. His smirk fell when he saw the expression on my face. "What is going on, Rosie?" he asked in more concern.

"Bella is really struggling with the class. Do you think you could help her by studying with her or something?" I pleaded with him. He scratched the back of his neck before answering.

"Why is she so upset if she gets a B? She's in the top of our class." He asked. I quickly explained her situation as he nodded.

"Did she ask for my help?" He glanced at the teacher then back at me.

"No, but she's so stressed out. You know her as well as I do. She's not going to speak up and ask for help." I gave him puppy dog eyes like Alice and I watched him cave.

"I will try, but I can only do so much if she doesn't want the help." Jasper agreed.

"Thank you, Jazzy." I smiled. I knew he would be helpful since he was a great guy.

The week passed and we were busy with rehearsals and studying for midterms. Jasper offered to study with Bella for Calculus, which she eagerly accepted any help he would give her. I thought she would look less stress, but as time went on she would go from looking more hyper than Alice one minute to worn out the next. She had big bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She even wore her glasses a few times to school.

We were at the Cullen's house two days before show to practice when I walked into Alice's bathroom startling her. She dropped her bottle of pills and it rolled towards me.

"Sorry, I should've knocked." I apologized. I bent to pick up the bottle and looked at it before handing back to her.

"Bella, what are you doing with these?" I asked worriedly. She snatched them out of my hand.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She tossed them back into her bag.

"Why are you taking caffeine pills?" I hissed.

"Shh. They aren't harmful. They sell them over the counter. I needed something to help keep me awake to study at night and sometimes during the day." She whispered looking over my shoulder.

"If it's harmless why are you whispering?" I demanded crossing my arms in front of me.

"Because you met Edward. He overacts over everything. Last thing I need is a fight with him." She pointed out. I bit my lip still not convinced. "Look, once Midterms and this stupid talent show are over, I'm not going to take them. That's only two days away."

"Promise?" I looked her in the eyes since she couldn't lie. She nodded and I could tell she was telling me the truth.

"Just please, don't say anything to Edward." She pleaded.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.

That night I couldn't sleep. I tossed in turn in bed before getting up. I walked through the bathroom connecting mine and Jasper's room. I jumped on his bed and shoved his shoulder a bit.

"Wake up," I demanded. I needed to talk to him.

"Leave, me alone, Rose." He grumbled rolling over.

"I need to talk to you. Wake up." I shoved him again.

"Rose, it's two in the morning, can't it wait." He rubbed his eyes.

"No, I think I did the wrong thing and I can't sleep." I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Did Emmett knock you up, because I have no problem killing him for you," His voice sounded groggy, but more awake.

"No, it's not me." I shook my head.

"Edward knocked up Bells, because the same goes? It can't be Allie." He shifted so he was raised on one arm looking at me.

"I don't think they are doing anything like that, but it's Bella. What do you know about caffeine pills?" I asked him.

"They are over the counter uppers. Perfectly legal." He answered.

"So they can't harm her if she's taking them?" I asked.

"Not if she takes them as directed for a short period of time." He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "How long has she been taking them?"

"A week, I think. I saw her take one last week, but I assumed it was something for a headache. I saw the bottle today." I told him.

"I'm not a doctor, but a week, a week and a half doesn't sound that bad. How often and how much?" Jasper continued to ask.

"I don't now how much? But she said at night to study and sometimes during the day." I explained.

"Bella is a very smart girl, I doubt she would overdose or not take as directed. If we see her still taking them past this week we can approach it again." Jasper shrugged.

"It's her not wanting Edward to know that has me worried." I explained.

"Did she say why?" Jasper's eyebrows furrowed.

"She says because he would overact to them." I answered. Jasper snickered which I didn't expect.

"Yeah, he would. I was there where he gave her a hard time about taking over the counter migraine pills instead of her regular stuff. He would blow this out of proportion." He pointed out.

"So do you think I'm overacting?" I asked. Jasper sat up with a sigh and wrapped an arm around me.

"I think you're a good friend. But I don't think it's anything to worry about yet." He gave me a small hug.

Two nights later, we were back at school ready for the talent show. Alice had made us costumes out of army camo that looked cute and sexy. We worked our make up and hair to give a forties flare.

"Bella, you have such bags under your eyes. I'm going to have to use more make up than normal." Alice huffed. I glanced at Bella, she looked pale and tired. She just nodded to what Alice was saying. When Alice was done she moved on to herself. Bella reached in her bag and got herself some pills and took a swig of water to wash them down.

"You're done after tonight, right?" I asked softly. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, here if you don't believe me." She handed me the bottle. I shook it and heard a few still rattling around.

"We are up next girls." Alice squealed. I dropped the bottle in my own bag and followed her and Bella to the curtain.

Our number went quick. We sang the **Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. **The lights from the stage were almost unbearable hot. The audience clapped loudly for us as we hurried of the stage after a quick bow.

"That was so fun. We have to do it again." Alice was jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Bella. She wasn't looking good, her face was red and sweaty. She lunged forward and threw up in a garbage bucket. She stumbled back and was clutching her chest and breathing hard. Her body was shaking all over.

"Bella, are you okay." She shook her head weakly.

"I can't….breathe….hurts…"she managed to gasp out.

"Alice, get your dad, now," I yelled at her. Alice was watching Bella with wide eyes, her eyes snapped to me before running out the room. I tried to support Bella the best I could.

"Breathe." I rubbed her back looking around for a chair but couldn't see one. "Bella, you got to calm down." I tried to remain calm as her breaths seemed more panicked. I could feel her heart thundering in her chest. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bella," I looked up as Edward shouted pushing others out the way to get to her. He looked alarmed to see her on the ground.

"What happened?" he demanded. Before I could open my mouth Dr. C. was pushing his way towards us.

"Edward…Rose…you need to move." I backed up right away.

"I'm not leaving her," Edward snapped guarding her. Dr. C. sighed as he looked up.

"Emmett, if you could." Emmett reached for Edward. Edward fought him and Jasper helped him pull him back.

"Bro, you got to let dad help her. He can't help her if you're hovering over her." Emmett said calmly before Edward relaxed in his arms.

"What happened?" Dr. C. was checking her pulse.

"We got off stage and she threw up. She was red in the face and sweaty. She complained that she couldn't breathe and it hurt. She was holding her chest and shaking all over. I could feel her heart racing when I was trying to support her. I couldn't get her to calm down and she passed out." I told him tearfully.

"Did she hit her head?" Dr. C. asked, he started to check the back of her head.  
>"No, I caught her and laid her down the best I could." Mom came to me and wrapped an arm around me.<p>

"Is she on any kind of medication?" Dr. C. looked passed me. I turned to see Chief there looking pale. Esme was next him.

"Not that I know of. Her mom put her on birth control years ago." He answered. I felt a twinge in my stomach and looked at Jasper he nodded looking a little sick himself.

"She has been taking caffeine pills." I whispered. Dr. C. whipped around to look at me.

"How long?" he looked unhappy.

"I don't know. At least a week and a half. She claimed she was using it to help her study at night and a few times during the day. She said she would be done after today. She gave me the bottle, after she took two pills, right before going out to perform.

"Let me see it." Dr. C. held his hand out. I went for my bag and got him the bottle.

"Why didn't you stop her or come and tell me?" Edward looked furious.

"I…" I started to cry.

"She came to me. She promised Bella not say anything to you because you overreact. I told her as long as Bella was taking them as directed and would stop after today then I didn't think it was too much to worry about." Jasper spoke up.

"Neither one of you are doctors, you had no right to assume that." Edward still looked mad.

"Edward, calm down. Your flipping out isn't going to help anything. But he's right, you should've come to me or Charlie, if you were concerned. These pills can have bad side effects, even when taking normally. I don't see signs of an overdose. She most likely had an anxiety attack and passed out from exhaustion. I can run some tests at the hospital." Dr. C. lectured. He shifted to scoop up Bella. Edward pulled forward to kneel beside them.

"Please, let me," Edward begged. Dr. C. looked and Chief Swan who nodded and Edward picked her up easily.

"Edward," Bella mumbled, stirring slightly.

"I'm right here, love. Just relax, we are going to get you some help." Edward kissed the top of her head.  
>"How are you feeling?" Dr. C. asked her.<p>

"Tired. Very tired." She mumbled not opening her eyes still.

"Does your chest hurt still?" Bella shook her head and snuggled into Edward.

An hour and a half later, we were still in the waiting room. Edward was pacing while the rest of us were sitting.

"Edward, come sit." Esme patted the chair next to her. He shook his head and kept walking.

"Does anyone know why Bella has been so stressed?" my mother asked from beside me.

I told her about Bella and Calculus and how she was desperate to get a scholarship to get into Dartmouth. Mom and dad exchanged a look.

The door opened and Dr. C. and the Chief came out.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Edward attacked them immediately.

"She's going to be fine. With some rest and rehydration she should be good as new. I'm going to have sedate her to help her get some sleep tonight. She can go home tomorrow." Dr. C. explained to us all.

"Can I see her first, please?" Edward pleaded.

"Me too," Alice begged.

"For only a minute. No one is to upset her, understand. She doesn't need anymore stress." Dr. C. looked at all of us, eyes landing on Emmett. I hoped he kept his comments to himself.

We walked down the hall to her room. She was in bed with an I.V. attached and a different monitor. Edward hurried to her side.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." Bella's voice sounded so broken.

"Shhh. It's okay." Edward took her hand as we gathered around.

"But it isn't. I swear I followed directions and didn't overdose," Bella was still trying to explain. The monitor started to beep fast and I realized it was her heart rate.

"Brown-eyes, I know. You don't have to apologize to me or anyone. Calm down." Edward crawled on top of the bed and cuddled with her being careful of the IV. Her heart rate slowed down.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should've told someone when I was concerned." I apologized to her.

"Not your fault, Rose. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Bella told me. She looked exhausted.

"She's right, it's not your fault." Edward told me. I nodded tearfully.

"How are you feeling now?" Jasper asked her.

"Better, but I'm so tired and I can't get to sleep." Bella answered.

"Close your eyes. I can hum for you." Edward pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest. He was humming very lightly.

"Bella, before we go, we won at the talent show. I'm sorry I pushed you into it. You can keep the trophy." Alice told her. I glanced back and Bella's breath had evened out.

"I think she's asleep," Jasper whispered.

Dr. C. and Chief entered the room. "Time for everyone to get out."

"Can I stay, please? I promise not to be in the way." Edward whispered. Dr. C. looked ready to argue, but stopped when he looked at Bella.

"Is she asleep?" he asked softly. Edward nodded.

"Wouldn't it be better if you didn't have to sedate her? I could just keep her in my arms." Edward asked. Dr. C. looked at the Chief who shrugged.

"Alright we can try it." Dr. C. agreed "The rest of you out."

**(3****rd**** POV)**

The car was silent as Rose finished the story. She looked around and caught Edward's eye in the review mirror.

"Did I just put everyone to sleep?" she asked with a huff.

"Looks like it." Edward chuckled. "It wasn't your fault, Rose," Edward told her softly.

"I was the only one who knew I should have said something." Rose looked out the window into the darkness.

"I should've noticed something, I'm her boyfriend. I knew she was stressed out and I didn't help matters. I didn't press her because I didn't want to fight with her." Edward replied back. "Bella took them on her own. We are lucky you did catch her. If she had that reaction to them and we didn't know, things could've been worse." Edward pointed out.

"I forget sometimes that Bella doesn't have the advantages like we do. That she has to work harder and her parents can't help her like ours can for college." Rose admitted.

"I guess that is a good thing she got that scholarship from the Whitlock foundation." Edward mentioned hiding his smirk.

"Yes, it is," Rose nodded biting her lip slightly, hoping not to give anything away.

"She knows, Rose," Edward chuckled.

"What?" Rose looked up in surprise.

"She figured it out when Jasper's middle name was called at graduation. She knows that it came from your family. I convinced her to keep it." Edward told the blonde girl who blushed.

"My parents just wanted to help her. They felt she deserves to go to college and since they don't have to pay for Jasper, they were more than willing. Your parents contributed too since they don't have you and Emmett to worry about." Rose answered.

Edward glanced at his sleeping girlfriend fondly. The scholarship meant less stress and pressure for her and he was glad.

"Do you want to switch? I'm not tired." Rose spoke up.

"I'm fine, we are about an hour away so I can handle it, thank you." Edward nodded.

"You're welcome. I will take first a shift tomorrow." Rose promised.

**A/N: **

**I got the idea from this from an episode of **_**Save By the Bell**_**. Edward and Carlisle were right Rose and Jasper weren't doctors and couldn't decide Bella will be fine. **

**If you're curious about the boys' situation they are not only joining the ROTC program at Norwich University, but the service as well. This will give them full rides. My younger sister had a friend in college( not Norwich) who did that. My husband who help me research it said that was usually the deal they offer. An outtake I'm posting tonight Outtake 4 has Edward and Bella conversation about it. Sorry it's not a lemon, but a sweet moment between the two.**

**Thank You For All Reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22 Drunks

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 22. Drunk (3rdPOV)**

"Girls, get in the car," Jasper said tersely. All three boys stood with their backs to the Volvo with their arms crossed watching the group of drunken belligerent guys that were still making rude comments across the parking lot.

They waited until they heard the doors open and heard them getting in before one by one the followed, leaving Emmett for last, since he appeared the most intimating.

Edward started the car and left immediately with his eyes flickering to the review mirror every few minutes.

"Don't you think you three are overreacting?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"No," they replied in unison.

'They were drunk and out of control. They wanted to start something." Jasper frowned.

"They were just yelling stupid comments. They were harmless. I don't they would have done anything with you three here." Alice shook her head in amusement.

"You have no idea what drunk guys could be like." Edward looked in the review mirror at his sister.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I know exactly what they can be like." Bella snickered looking at Edward. All three boys had the decency to look ashamed.

**(BPOV, age 18)**

My head had finally stopped pounding from the migraine I had earlier. Could a person be a trigger, because if they could, I swear Mike was mine? At work earlier, he wouldn't stop gibbering on and on about pretty much nothing.

After a migraine leaves me, I always felt exhausted so I went to bed early. Edward was out with the guys and Alice and Rose were in New York checking out schools and possible apartments with their parents. Charlie was working the night shift.

I was just about asleep when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Isabella, come down to the station right away," my father spoke.

"Is everything okay?" I asked but the line went dead. I groaned and found my glasses. I hurried down the steps and out to the car.

I got to the station in record time, it was the only building lit up at nine o' clock at night besides the hospital.

I walked in and spotted my father by the desk. He didn't look to happy.

"What is going on?" I yawned.

"What have you have been up to tonight?" Charlie was looking at me suspiciously.

"After work I had a migraine. I took my meds and tried to force myself to eat. I was just going to bed because I felt drained." I answered and he nodded then sighed.

"Sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have called you. I kind of have a situation on my hands." He looked behind me at a cell. I turned not expecting to see all three guys sitting on a bench. They were whispering and were all giggly. Emmett spotted me first and nudged the other two.

"Bella," they screamed out as if I was Norm on the sitcom _Cheers._

"Hi ya, Baby! Give me a kiss." Edward grinned goofily at me, his eyes completely glassy. I don't think he ever called me that before. He got up and stumbled until he hit the bars. He grabbed a bar in each hand and tried to squeeze his head in the space puckering up. For once I don't think I was enticed to.

"Edward, sit your butt down," Charlie ordered. Edward pouted and turned around to stumble back to the bench.

"He said butt." Jasper giggled and Emmett giggled beside him. Edward went to sit on the bench and missed, landing on the concrete floor.

"Ow," he whined.

"Aw, did you hurt your…butt." Emmett snorted and the other two started laughing with him. This time Edward managed to sit on the bench. I turned back to my father.

"What in the world is wrong with them?" I asked. My father smirked and chuckled despite his mood.

"They are drunk." He answered mustache twitching. I looked back at them again.

"You can't be serious," I muttered under my breath. They knew better than this.

"Yep Deputy Mark broke up a party on the edge of town and stopped them from driving away drunk. He brought them here since their parents are out of town." Dad explained.

"You tried to drive drunk!" I hissed at Edward suddenly very mad at him.

"I was fine," he slurred.

"No you weren't. You couldn't even sit on a freaking bench without falling." I glared at him.

"Bella swore." Emmett pointed his finger at me like he was in grade school.

"I did not. I said freaking, not fucking." I rolled my eyes.

"You swore now," Jasper giggled. I just blinked my eyes at a lost to what to say.

"I might have missed the bench, but my balance is still better than yours." Edward pouted.

"Excuse me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ooo," Emmett and Jasper looked gleeful.

"It is true, you can't walk across the floor without tripping." Edward pointed out.

"Edward," my father spoke up.

"Yes, sir," he looked at my father not quite focusing.

"I suggest you stopping talking," my father told him.

"Yeah, you have the right to remain silent." Emmett shoved him and Edward shoved him back. When Emmett's shoulder hit Jasper and he nearly fell off the bench.

"Hey." He complained before shoving at Emmett.

"Enough." Charlie bellowed. The boys sat stock still on the bench.

"Look, on the bright side, at least her big boobs would act like air bags." Emmett suddenly spoke. I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Don't look at my girlfriend's boobs." Edward snapped.

"How can't I, they are big," Emmett gestured to me and I felt the need to cross my arms in front of my chest.

"They are big, Edward," Jasper nodded looking at me. "Even bigger when she crosses her arms like that." I immediately dropped my arms.

"Hello, I'm right here. My dad is also right here. We can hear you." I told them pointedly. They looked slightly ashamed for a moment.

"I wish Alice's boobs were bigger. They are barley a handful." Jasper muttered. I'm not sure if he knew he was speaking out loud.

"Hands off my sister's boobs," Emmett bellowed. Both him and Edward were glaring at Jasper.

"Boys, I think Alice would be very pissed off if you killed Jasper." I told them.

"She's right. There is nothing more scary than a ticked off pixie." Edward nodded.

"She's terrifying," Emmett agreed they all shuddered.

"So why did you call me?" I asked feeling very irritated.

"Well, I was hoping that you would take them home." Charlie looked at them then at me.

"Can't they sit in the stall all night," I wasn't feeling very generous at the moment.

"The thing is, I don't want to press charges. It would go on their records and could keep them out of the Cadet program. Since this is a one time deal, I thought I would look the other way, because I know they are good kids. Plus, I don't want to hear them all night." My father sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"Fine," I huffed I didn't want them kicked out either.

"Alright, stand up," Charlie ordered at them. They all stood and Edward rushed to the bars again.

"Can I have a kiss now?" He pleaded giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Away from the bars, Cullen," Charlie stepped in between us.

"Listen up. I'm being a nice guy. Don't make me regret it. You will behave yourselves and listen to Bella. Don't give her a hard time." He spoke sternly.

"Even, Edward?" Jasper asked innocently.

"I don't think Edward has given Bella anything hard." Emmett snickered. I groaned as I'm sure my face was fire engine red by now. I grew alarmed as Edward went to speak.

"Edward, don't" I shook my head. He looked at me and gave me a sloppy smile.

"Be grateful they are like this and not angry or violent drunks," Charlie glanced at me before turning back to them.

"Behave or I will give Bella permission to shoot you." He told them and their eyes widen.

"Yes, sir." They nodded.

"Wait," I pulled out my phone and took a picture then sent it to the girls

"Why do they have black marks on their faces?" I asked my father.

"They had something on their faces after finger printing. It took a few tries to get it off." He shrugged and had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Dad," I chastised. He shrugged not looking sorry at all.

Charlie took his keys off his belt and unlocked the door. Edward came rushing towards me.

"Can I have a kiss now," he slurred wavering in front of me.

"No," Charlie answered for me and the other two started to giggle again.

Edward grumbled and stepped away.

"Time to go," he ordered, he handed me a bunch of papers. "Here, I'm sure Esme and Charlotte will be proud." I glanced at the mug shots and finger prints in my hands.

I sighed and walked out with the boys trailing behind me.

"We aren't all going to fit in the truck." Emmett pointed out.

"You will be in the truck bed. Go." I pointed at it. Jasper took off running and tried a _Dukes of Hazard_ move by trying to jump in. He overshot and landed on the opposite side on the gravel.

"OW!"

Good grief. "Are you okay?" I closed my eyes and asked.

"Yeah," Jasper answered.

"Good. Get in the truck." I ordered. I looked around and Emmett was across the parking lot.

"Emmett," I yelled he turned around looking confused. "Truck. Now." He grinned and took off running towards my truck, At first, I thought he was going to end up like Jasper, but he slowed down at the last minute and climbed in

"Can I have a kiss now," Edward whined.

"No, get in the truck." I grumbled.  
>"Not until I get a kiss." Edward pouted leaning in towards me.<p>

"Why do you smell," I pushed him away.

"Emmett threw up on me." Edward frowned. I tried not to cringe.

"Edward, I will kiss you tomorrow when you're sober and have showered." I promised.

"Okay," he sang and went to the truck and hopped in.

I walked over to the truck.

"Under no circumstances is anyone to try to get out or stand up while I'm driving, am I clear," From what I have seen so far I didn't trust them. They nodded and gave me angelic smiles.

I got in and drove carefully to the Cullens. I got out and went to the back of the truck. They were still sitting there.

"Everyone out." I sighed, I just wanted to get to bed.

"But you said not to," Emmett smirked. I wanted to strangle him. Suddenly a car backfired as it drove by and the boys ducked for cover.

"Shit, she really does have a gun," Emmett whimpered.

"It wasn't a gun, it was Austin Marks' car backfiring." I explained and their heads slowly came up. "Out," I told them in no nonsense voice. I decided the best approach was to act like Esme.

"Yes, Ma'am." They got up and followed me to the front door. "Keys," I asked.

"They are right here," Edward patted his front pocket.

"Can I have them please," I said through clenched teeth.

"You can get them," Edward smiled cheekily. I bit my lip from snapping any further and bent to pick the hiding spot for the hide-a-key.

"Aww, you're no fun," Edward pouted. I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door.

They followed me into the house.

"You," I pointed to Jasper. "couch. You two, upstairs and into bed now."

"But…" Jasper started.

"I said NOW!" I finally lost my patience.

They scurried away. I leaned against the door after locking in it. I think I'm going to lock myself in Alice's room for the night.

"Bella, I gotta go potty," Jasper whined from the couch.

**(3RD POV)**

"Did you have to wake us up with loud music first thing in the morning over the PA system?" Emmett grumbled.

"Yes, yes I did." Bella answered matter a factly.

"You think my boobs are too small?" Alice glared at Jasper who looked bewildered.

"No, I don't remember that conversation at all." Jasper looked sheepish. "In fact, I don't remember most of it." Alice rolled her eyes and huffed staring out the window.

"At least yours got mentioned. What about mine? Are they not good enough?" Rose glared at Emmett.

"They are perfect, babe, but I wasn't going to talk about them in front of your brother." Emmett answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But you talked about Bella's?" Rose looked at him angrily.

"Yeah, but she's not my actual sister or Jasper's, so it's okay for three of us to look at her." Emmett defended himself.

"Ugh!" Bella buried her red face in her hands.

"No, it is not," Edward growled.

"You're disgusting," Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"Jeesh, it was a joke." Emmett rubbed her sore spot.

"That was horrible." Rose glared at him.

"Why wouldn't you kiss me," Edward pouted. Bella uncovered her face from her hands.

"One, my father was right there. Two, you stunk, and, three, you were a jerk about my lack of grace." She dared him to argue with her.

"I wasn't that bad." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"I kind of wish we were there," Alice smirked.

"I kind of wish you two were there also." Bella sighed.

"Bella, you still haven't answered if you own a gun." Emmett was still eager to know. She sighed before turning to him.

"Yes, Emmett, I have a gun. I kept it in my bedroom at night when Charlie was working the night shift, because he was paranoid about leaving me alone. All other times it was locked away. I don't have it with me now since I won't be able to keep it in the dorms.

"Oh," Emmett was silent for a moment. "So you could have really shot us if you wanted to." He stated looking grim.

"Yes. Yes, I could've" Bella smirked.

**A/N: I know Bella was short of patience, but when you not feeling your best it hard to stay in god humor babysitting drunks. At least these three were just silly drunks. They could've been worse. **

**Thank You for All Reviews**


	23. Chapter 23 Cliff

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 23: Cliff**

**(3rdPOV)**

"How about this place? We can camp for the night. They have swimming, hiking and even cliff diving." Emmett was looking at a pamphlet.

"No. No more camping," Alice whined sick of sleeping on the ground.

"How high is the cliff?" Bella asked.

"No way. You're not jumping off another cliff." Edward shook his head.

"Excuse me, you can't decide that for me." Bella glared at Edward.

"You do remember what happened last time you tried that right?" Rose snickered.

**(APOV, age 18)**

The girls and I sat on fallen log as we watched the boys peer over the cliffs of La Push. The idiots were planning on jumping off into the ocean bellow. I wondered if they would've remembered if Jacob Black didn't make some comment to Edward, when he was picking Bella up from work last week.

Luckily, today was warm and sunny for Forks, but I bet the ocean was still going to be cold.

"So who is going first," Jasper looked over the edge turning slightly pale.

"I think Emmett should, he's the oldest." Edward stated.

"Hey, you got us into this." Emmett grumbled with his arms crossed.

"You two said you wanted to do this." Edward pointed out.

"Do you think they are going to chicken out?" Rose muttered under her breath.

"I hope so, this is just plain stupid." I whispered back.

"I think it looks fun." Bella shrugged.

We turned when we heard something in the woods coming towards us. Great, the same three boys as the years before. Jacob still had a crush on Bella, this could get ugly.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Jacob smirked. "Hi, Bella." he winked at her.

"Hi, Jack right?" Bella looked uncomfortable.

"It's Jake," Jacob frowned.

"Sorry," Bella blushed as she got up and walked towards the edge herself.

"What do you want Black," Edward practically growled.

"Easy, we live here. We should be asking you that." Quil spoke up for his friend.

"What does it look like, we are going to jump." Emmett answered taking Edward's side.

"Hey, Jake, do girls from your tribe jump from here too, once they are eighteen?" Bella asked from the edge.

"Bella, love, there is no way in hell that I'm letting you jump." Edward gave her a stern look. Bella glared right back. Uh oh. This is not going to be good.

"He's right, Bells, no visits to the hospital today." Jasper told her. Bless him, he was only trying to be caring, but this was going to backfire fast.

"In fact, you should go back to the girls before you trip and fall off." Emmett snickered as he ran his mouth. Great now she was going to be madder.

"Tell you what, honey, I will hold your hand as you jump. I'm strong enough not to let you drown." Jake winked at her again. Bella rolled her eyes as Edward growled. Jacob just smirked at him.

"So what are you boys waiting for?" Embry asked.

"We are figuring out where to jump from and who first." Jasper explained.

"Easy. You jump from the edge." Quil smirked.

"You try to find an area without rocks." At least Embry was trying to be helpful. Rose elbowed me.

"Ow, what?" I hissed. She nodded towards Bella who had her shoes off and was stripping down to her bathing suit. She wouldn't.

"Edward," I called my eyes not leaving Bella.

"In a minute." Edward said. I sighed a minute was going to be too late and I knew she wasn't going to listen to me or Rose

"If you boys are too chicken, we can go first to show you how it's done." Jacob smiled condescendingly. Rose and I watched as Bella jumped off the edge. She would.

"Bella," we both screeched and ran just in time to see her hit the water.

Without wasting time Edward jumped in after her.

"Help him," I shouted at my brother and boyfriend.

"You idiots. You had to go and tease her. Go. Jump. Now." Rose gave Emmett a slight shove. They jumped in too.

We glared at the three Quileutes before glancing at the surface. The boys surfaced but Bella was not in sight.

"Where is she?" Rose gripped my arm.  
>"Oh My God," I bit my lip.<p>

"Shit, we should help," Jake looked worried. He jumped in with the other two following his lead.

"Come on," I whimpered.

"Over there," Rose pointed. I followed her finger and we saw a small figure swimming to shore.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you." I sighed in relief.

"Edward!" I screamed waving my arms. He glanced up. "She's over there." I pointed to shore. The boys all started swimming for it.

"Come on, let's go." Rose had Bella's things and headed for the Volvo. Edward left the keys in it and we started it up and Rose drove down to the beach quickly.

We got out and hurried to shore with towels just as Bella was standing up to walk. Rose handed her a towel, she was all out of breath.

"What were you thinking?" I scolded her.

"I was thinking I wasn't about to be told I couldn't do something just because I was a girl." Bella grinned as we shook our heads at her.

"Girl, you're crazy," Rose snickered.

"Here he comes," I warned. I had a feeling Edward was going to be livid.

"Bella, are you alright," he came up red faced and huffing.

"I'm fine. It was a lot of fun." Bella smiled up at him, however he wasn't happy.

"Do you understand that you gave me a heart attack jumping like that?" Edward was trying to stay calm, but his eyes were still wild.

"You're overreacting. I'm fine." Bella said softly.

"Why would you do something like that?" Edward's eyes were closed.

"To prove just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I couldn't do it." Bella said pointedly with her hands on her hips.

"No one said that you couldn't do it because you were girl. I believe we were all thinking how clumsy you were." Emmett spoke up. Bella glared at him.

"Not helping, nimrod." Jasper elbowed him.

"Well the four of you did imply it," Rose came to Bella's defense.

"Hey, I was just answering a question that was asked," Jacob threw his hands up in surrender. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I did it and I'm fine. It was fun. So I don't know why we are arguing about it." Bella sighed in defeat.

"I will take you up so you can do it again." Jacob offered. Edward started to growl, Bella placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm all set, thank you, Jacob." Bella answered not taking her eyes of Edward. He started to clam down with her touch.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough towels for everyone," I said apologetically. As I handed Jasper one.

"Hmm, I can share." Bella smiled as she opened her towel and wrapped both her and Edward in it. She stood on his tippy toes and kissed his chin. He smiled as he snuggled closer burying his nose into her hair before relaxing.

Jacob huffed and stormed away with Quil following him.

"Thank you anyways, we are all set. I'm glad you're okay, Bella." Embry walked backwards away before turning to run to catch up with his friends. At least one of them had manners.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Fine let me rephrase it. Please, do not jump off any more cliffs." Edward pleaded.

"You're overreacting again. She did fine last time." Rose rolled her eyes. "In fact, I may want to try it too."

"Really," Emmett gave Rose a smile. She nodded.

"We could at least check it out before we decide." Jasper shrugged.

"I did have fun last time. I want to try again." Bella gave a pouty look.

"Fine, we can look at it." Edward groaned in defeat.

**A/N: What can I say Edward is always going to be overprotective. If I was Bella I would have jumped too out of spite. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24 Prom

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 24 Prom**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Did we lose her," Edward was ducking low in his seat. Jasper looked behind him out the back window.

"Yeah, I think so. Man, that girl is psycho." Jasper shook his head as he faced front again. Edward sat up and ran a hand throw his hair.

"You would've thought she would get the hint by now." Rose shook her head.

"You don't think she followed us here do you?" Alice asked.

"Why show up only now?" Bella asked while running her hand through Edward's hair to calm him down. "Maybe I should've brought my gun." Bella joked getting Edward to crack a smile.

"Don't worry, Jasper and I will protect you," Emmett teased from the driver's seat.

"Bella is right. If she's stalking him, we would've seen her before now." Edward nodded. "She hasn't bothered me since prom."

**(EPOV, 18)**

We stepped into an hotel hall that was covered in streamers and balloons in Port Angeles. The decorations clashed miserably with the rest of the décor.

"Oh my god. Who did this? Ugh, I knew I should have joined the committee." Alice whined from next to us.

"Lauren, Jessica and Tanya." Bella replied holding onto my arm. I rolled my eyes and tried not to shutter. Not a day had gone by without one of them trying to flirt with me.

Tanya arrived last year and drew most of the boys at school attention right away with her strawberry blonde hair and big, fake looking breasts. I personally still thought that Bella was still the prettiest.

Tanya was pretty dim. She tried to flirt with me batting her eyelashes and asking me to tutor her. I had told her she would have better luck with Bella, since she was the smart one. A day later she tried tripping in the hallway, supposedly expecting that I would catch her. My arm was around Bella at the time and my first concern was to keep her safe. So Tanya landed with a thud at our feet. I never forget how livid she was when I scolded her, telling her she needed to be more careful because she almost hurt Bella.

About a month before prom, she tried harder to get me to notice her. I tried to only give her a nod when she said 'hi'. Did she think I would really put Bella aside for something second rate?

I looked down at my angel, who looked beautiful tonight all dressed up in an Emerald green dress she had chosen to match my eyes.

"They could've at least made the Eiffel tower taller than Alice." Emmett snickered.

Alice even laughed about that.

"Don't look now, it is Edward's fan club." Jasper snickered. I groaned dipping my head against Bella's hair.

"Eddie," I heard Tanya squeal and I cringed. I looked up and she, Lauren and Jessica came towards us. Only Bella is allowed to call me that.

"I'm sorry, but there is no one around here with that name." Rose responded coolly.

"She wasn't talking to you," Lauren scowled.

"Apparently she wasn't talking to any of us." Emmett snickered. The three girls scowled, then pouted at me.

"Eddie, I wore your favorite color just for you." Tanya batted her eyelashes at me. The bright orange dress looked hideous.

"Emerald green is actually my favorite. I think you must have been misinformed." I answered choosing the color of Bella's dress. In truth, it was my favorite at the moment. Tanya glared at Alice was shrugging innocently but her eyes were hard.

"Save me a dance." Tanya wasn't giving up as she practically demanded.

"Sorry, my dance card is full." I answered focusing my attention on Bella.

"What is the matter, Bella? Afraid Edward will run off with me after one dance?" Tanya smirked at Bella. Bella opened her mouth to retort but I beat her to it.

"Actually, I'm the jealous one. I'm afraid someone will try to dance with my beautiful girl if I leave her unattended." I answered with a smile and Bella blushed.

"Well, you will have to dance with the queen," Lauren announced tossing her head. I will abdicate if I had to.

"Well, just who is going to be queen?" Bella asked.

"I am," all three girls answered at once. They turned to glare at one another.

"Let's make a break for it." Jasper started to pull Alice away fast. I guided Bella as fast I dared while she was on heels. We glanced back and the three girls looked like they were in a heated discussion.

"This is going to be a long night." I groaned.

"We can leave early if you want." Bella wrapped herself around my waist looking up at me. I gave her a brief peck on the lips.

"Not until you danced with me." I smiled at her. I led out on the floor for a slow song.

We swayed together as she leaned against me.

About an hour later, we had danced a few times and I had also danced with Rose and Alice while Bella danced with Jasper and Emmett.

"It is time to announce prom king and queen." Everyone stopped dancing and clapped. "Due to student vote your queen is Rosalie Hale." We all clapped as she went up smiling as the crown was placed on her head. "Your prom king is Jasper Hale." I let out a laugh and clapped him on the back before he went up.

"I guess I don't have to worry about the king groping my girl," Emmett snickered as he clapped for them.

"That would just be wrong." Bella shuddered. We watched them dance, both of them taking it in good humor.

At least they were until Eric made a loud comment about Jasper nailing the queen after the dance.

"They are brother and sister, idiot. That is so gross," his date smacked him off the back of the head.

"Oh, yeah," Eric turned bright red. Jasper managed to spin Rose away from them before she could do any bodily harm to Eric.

Bella looked up me with her doe eyes. "Can we leave now?" She asked. I nodded and led her to the door.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Where did you guys go?" Alice asked.

"Back to Forks," Bella exchanged a glance with Edward, who was smiling too.

"Couldn't wait to have a traditional Prom night, huh?" Jasper teased. He suspected, even though the couple was tight lipped about how far they have gone.

"Please, knowing Ed, they probably played card games." Emmett scoffed.

"I'm sure there will be other dances too." Alice spoke. "Doesn't the service put on balls or something like that?"

"I think some do. I don't know about Norwich though." Jasper answered.

"I wonder if the boys look better in their military dress uniforms or tuxes?" Rose smiled. The girls looked thoughtful for minutes as they imagined their guys in their uniforms.

"So does that mean I get to take you to another dance?" Edward asked Bella.

"It depends how good you look in the uniform." She gave him a sly smile.

**A/N: I thought it would be funny putting Rose and Jasper as king and queen. Remember Emmett graduated the year before. Sadly they're approaching the end of the road trip. I have about two chapter and epilogue left with a possible future take set past the Epilogue.**

**Outtake posted tonight too. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25 Box of Chocolates

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 25: Box of Chocolates**

**(3****Rd**** POV)**

The trip was nearing its end. The group spent a couple of days in New York helping Alice and Rose set up their apartment. They got to explore some sights too, but weren't in a rush since the girls would be there for at least the next few years.

Now they were on the road for Vermont to drop the boys off. They had to be there a week early for the Cadet program. After which, the girls would drive to Dartmouth to bring Bella to her single. After she was settled she would drive the girls to the bus station to send them back to New York. Bella was going to keep the Volvo at Edward's insistence. He couldn't keep it on campus and the girls would have other ways to get around the city easily.

"I can't believe the summer is almost over." Alice sighed.

"We had fun though, all those places we visited." Rose smiled.

"Like the world's biggest ball of yarn." Emmett chimed in.

"Yeah, I wish we could forget about that what one. What possessed you to try and climb it?" Jasper shook his head.

"What. It looked like fun." Emmett insisted. The others laughed.

"Look on the bright side, it will be another Remember When… one day when we are older." Alice defended her brother.

"Speaking of which, we have time for one more" Bella spoke up.

**(BPOV, age 18)**

I held my breath as I was slightly nervous about my speech ahead.

"Will you stop, you're making me nervous." Jasper whispered next to me from our place in line.

"I changed my mind. I don't know what I was thinking that I wanted to be Valedictorian. I forgot about the speech and sitting in front of everyone. You do it." I told him, he rolled his eyes and leaned down slightly.

"That would still make you Salutatorian. You would still have to sit in front of everyone and speak." I grimaced as he laughed.

"What is the worst that can happen?" He shrugged as he straightened up.

"I could fall off the stage." I answered. Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I will be behind you and catch you. I value my own life. Edward would kick my butt if I let that happen." Jasper informed me. "Besides, if you do fall, Edward is in the front row and would catch you before you hit the ground."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" I whispered not feeling too relieved. He chuckled.

"Yes, I was trying to make you laugh." Jasper reached over and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, then let go. "You can do this. You deserve it." I relaxed and smiled.

"It's time, kids." Ms. Cope said cheerily from the door to the gym. "Now just like we practiced. Isabella and Jasper lead the way. I straightened the medal around my neck and we started off together. We walked slowly due to the march and we headed for the stairs by the stage.

"Take all the time you need on the stairs," Jasper whispered and I slowly stepped up to the top. I wobbled and Jasper caught my elbow to steady me.

"Thank you," I whispered as we stood side by side.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Jasper answered.

"Well, it is me." I responded and Jasper smirked in amusement.

We sat and listened as the principal welcomed us then invited the keynote speaker to the podium. He was some older gentleman speaking about the logging industry in Forks. It wasn't long before I was losing focus. Jasper leaned down to and whispered in my ear.

"You're in luck. Everyone will be sound asleep by your speech." I stifled a giggle.

"Are you sure this horrible yellow robe will not wake them up. At least you look good in it." I whispered back.

"Are you kidding, no one looks good in this color." He answered.

"Not even Alice?" I asked innocently.

"Not even…" I giggled when he stopped mid-sentence because I trapped him.

"Nice try." He elbowed me and I elbowed him back. We both tried to stifle our laughter.

To my horror the man at the podium shifted and let out a small fart. At least I thought it was small. The smell was horrendous. I coughed and tried discreetly to cover my nose with my hand.

"I thought Emmett was bad." Jasper turned green before he started holding his breath.

With our luck the man let another one go and the smell grew worse. Jasper's eyes widened in horror and suddenly I couldn't help it. I started to giggle trying my best to hold it in so I was shaking. Jasper started shaking beside me and tears came down his face. Edward and Alice were in the front row and were looking at us strangely. It only made us laugh harder, leaning against the other for support.

I glanced over at Principal Greene who had his eyes closed and looked asleep, but Ms. Cope was covering her own nose with a tissue.

When the speaker was finally done the clapping woke up Principal Greene. He sniffed and looked around. Ms. Cope whispered quickly to him and he grimaced.

"It's time," Jasper whispered to me before going to the microphone.

"Good afternoon.

I have been given the pleasure today to introduce the Valedictorian. Some may think it's unfair to ask the Salutatorian, that it would rub it in that they are not first place. However, I see it as an honor. Most of you know that Bella is a close friend of mine. She stumbled into our lives and hearts early on during first grade, some more than others." I blushed a bit as others laughed around us. "She's one of the sweetest, caring and smartest people that I know. She was always the reasonable one in the group when it came to fairness and willing to help out when needed. Bella also studied hard and read anything she could, including Dr. C's medical books. She deserves this honor today for all her hard work she has put in through the years. I'm blessed to call her my friend, although she has been more of a sister to me. I'm happy for her that she has achieved this honor. It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to Bella Swan, Forks Highs' Valedictorian." Jasper's speech had tears running down my face, he was so sweet. The audience clapped as I stepped up to the podium. Jasper gave me a quick hug before I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath.

"I imagine most of you're familiar with the quote 'Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get,' from the movie _Forrest Gump_. The pragmatist would tell you to look on the lid of the box for it to tell you. The optimist would tell you that it's chocolate, it's all good. While the pessimist would tell you not to take the risk to get something you don't like.

The realist would tell you that you have to take the good with the bad, you will have to deal with it.

The world is much like a box of chocolates and Forks is only a sample box. In a box of chocolates you have many types of nuts, creams, caramels and nuggets. In the world you have many different types of people. If we were all maple creams, life would be boring and we would never know how to deal with a praline when we ran into one.

Here in Forks is only a small sample of what my fellow graduates and myself will encounter. We are about to step out into the world where we will meet different people and situations that we have not had before. Just because a maple cream may be liked here, that doesn't mean it would be liked elsewhere. Instead of letting that bring us down, we need to acclimate and grow stronger. We need these experiences to grow as people in order to coexist. We must work together to accept the good with the bad, it's what makes a whole.

I encourage everyone here to accept that challenge not to give up, to accept and to learn from others from the challenges of what life will bring them next. Thank you." I spoke clearly, keeping my eyes on Edward since I knew that would keep me from freaking out. He smiled widely at me and winked.

I stepped away from the podium and walked carefully back towards Jasper who was standing waiting for me to get my seat.

"That was good a speech. I told you, you could do it." Jasper whispered as I sat next to him.

"Thank you, but did you need to make me cry right before it." I whispered back.

"Sorry," He didn't look sorry at all.

The Principal stood at the podium and was ready to call names. I was first, then Jasper before he went onto the rest alphabetically.

**(3rdPOV)**

"That is why you two were laughing so hard." Emmett laughed.

"I guess Alice and I should be grateful we were upwind." Edward snickered too.

"Ugh, the smell was horrible. Our choices were either laugh or puke," Jasper shuddered.

"Eww gross," Rose wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I'm not offended about not looking good in the robes. You're right. They didn't work with anyone." Alice was more upset about the hideous gowns.

"Your speech was much better than the old man's. I have no idea what he was even talking about." Rose commented.

"Does anyone?" Emmett laughed. Most everyone shook their heads.

"I think it had to do with we start off as a seedling and grow into a tree in the forest but he went off on a lot of tangents." Edward shrugged.

"Then what does 'cutting them down and placing them on a river to the mill' have to do with life?" Alice asked.

"Natural selection and the survival of the fittest." Jasper snorted before laughing. They all laughed.

"At least Bella's made sense even to me." Emmett answered.

"Not to everyone though. Jessica asked afterwards what we were suppose to do if we were allergic to nuts." Bella sighed then giggled.

"What did you tell her," Edward asked curiously.

"She skipped off before I could answer." Bella answered laughing.

"It would have been a lost cause anyways." Alice laughed.

**A/N: Before anyone can freak out. Nothing is going on with Bella and Jasper. He was just being a good friend.**

**So since it was their graduation I'm sure you figured out that they are close to the end. **

**Thank You For All Reviews**


	26. Chapter 26 This Isn't Good bye

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 26: This Isn't Good- bye**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

The trip had reached the end of the road for the six friends. They had been on the road for just over a month and half and it was time for them to get settled before school started up.

They arrived on the Norwich Campus and the girls helped the boys move into Goodyear Hall. Edward and Jasper were sharing a room. Emmett was down the hall and was to share his room with a guy named Garrett.

They spent the afternoon taking a tour of the campus and then a quick trip into town for the supplies that they would need. Seeing that the Cadets' uniform was provided for them they had minimal use for civilian clothes.

They had dinner at a small diner in town. The mood was somber as the friends knew the time was short before they had to say good-bye. Edward drove them back to campus and they all got out, to say their good-byes. Tomorrow the guys started their training at five am sharp and wouldn't see the girls off from the hotel.

After friends and siblings had said their good-byes the couples separated from the group for more private good-byes.

**Rose and Emmett**

"Don't go and do anything stupid. Run your ideas by Jasper and Edward first," Rose told him. She learned from the stories that Emmett often did things before thinking first.

"Please, you don't have to worry about me?" Emmett shrugged. "You take care of yourself in New York." His eyes grew concerned because he would be too far away to protect her. Rose may appear tough on the outside, but she was sensitive inside.

"Please, I will be fine. Don't worry about me." Rose fought her tears.

"You're right. I'm sure I should be more concerned for those who will face your wrath." Emmett chuckled. Rose rolled her eyes and gave him one last smack on the head that was more out of love.

"I love you, you big gaulute," she sighed.

"I love you, too, babe," He pulled Rose into a bear hug before kissing her.

**Alice and Jasper**

"Promise to call me every Friday at eight o'clock or I guess or twenty-two hundred. And you have to e-mail me, at least once a day. Oh and video chat through Skype too." Alice said a little frantically.

"Allie, calm down. I will call you and e-mail as much as I can. I promise." Jasper said sincerely as he watched his girlfriend tear up. "You will be too busy painting the city pink to miss me." he teased.

"Isn't the phrase 'paint the town red'?" A small grin formed on her face.

"Yes, but pink is more your signature color," Jasper winked. Alice let out a small giggle before jumping up so her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms were around his neck.

"Take care of your self and my brothers. I'm worried about them." Alice looked into Jasper's blue eyes.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Jasper reassured her.

"I don't know. Emmett does the stupidest things and Edward will probably get all depressed without Bella around." Alice sighed as she played with Jasper's collar.

"I won't let anything bad happen, I promise." Jasper was sincere.

"I love you and I'm going to miss you, Jazzy." Alice's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, darlin' and I'm going to miss you so much." He kissed her in front of her brothers, something he didn't often do but they were distracted anyways.

**Bella and Edward**

Edward led her to a small bench and they sat on it.

"Don't say good-bye. This isn't good-bye." Tears were already running down Bella's face.

"I could never say good-bye to you, brown-eyes. I will miss you a lot, so expect me to show up on you doorstep as soon I have any free time." Edward wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"How are you going do that without a car?" Bella asked softly.

"I will find a way. I will always find my way back to you. Until then, we will e-mail, call, and Skype." Edward squeezed her hand as she nodded.

"Please, do not listen to any of Emmett's stupid ideas. They never end well. Remind Jasper to call Allie, he tends to be forgetful and oblivious to that." Bella directed mumbling because she didn't want to leave yet.

"I won't and I will." Edward promised. "Take care of my love for me."

"I won't let anything happen to your car." Bella promised biting her lip.

"I wasn't talking about the Volvo. I was talking about you, brown-eyes. I can't live without you, so no unnecessary risks." Edward placed a finger under her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, so much, Eddie," Bella whispered his childhood nickname, one she rarely ever used any more.

"I love you, too." Edward pulled her on to his lap kissing her passionately.

After a few moments someone cleared their throat.

"We need to get going," Jasper said regretfully. Edward placed Bella on her feet before standing.

With a few more hugs and chaste kisses the guys saw the girls back to the Volvo. The guys waited in the lot until the girls were inside and waved as they drove off.

"Alright, ladies, we aren't going to cry," Rose sniffed trying to be strong as she drove.

"Right, this wasn't good-bye." Bella brushed her tears away as she waved back to the guys.

"We will see them again." Alice nodded as she sighed and couldn't help but text Jasper already.

They were silent before Alice called out.

"Oh no, we didn't get them new underwear. Do they provide that?" Alice was worried.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Rose rolled her eyes.

"If not, they will just go commando." Bella shrugged. "Edward already does most of the time anyways."

"So does Emmett," Rose giggled.

"Ugh, how do you two know? They are my brothers and I don't even know that." Alice looked interested and disgusted at the same time. Bella blushed and looked out the window.

"How do you think we know?" Rose rolled her eyes but smirked mischievously.

"Fine, I know that you and Emmett you know…but I didn't think Bella and Edward did you know…" Alice was flustered.

"It is called sex, Alice. S.E.X. Sex," Rose snorted, her mind finally distracted from saying good-bye to the boys.

"I know but…" Alice huffed. Rose grinned at Bella.

"So are the two of you having sex?" Rose asked. Bella blushed not wanting to talk about something so private.

"You are aren't you? I didn't think you were so innocent." Rose laughed gleefully.

"If I said yes, would you just leave it at that," Bella sighed.

"No, I need more than that." Rose shook her head.

"I'm not going into details." Bella shook her head.

"Fine, just when was your first time?" Rose asked.

"Fine, Edward's sixteenth birthday." Bella sighed blushing.

"But the only time you two were alone was…" Alice trailed off looking around the car as she realized. "Where?"

"Um…" Bella bit her lip.

"We have been in this car all summer and you two did the nasty in it." Alice squealed as Rose started laughing.

"It wasn't nasty." Bella snapped.

"Please, Alice you have been in the jeep and the BMW too." Rose laughed. Alice was beside herself in the backseat.

"I think for the first time ever she is speechless," Bella laughed at the mood changed.

"I never thought she was going to be the innocent one. I thought it would be you," Rose snickered.

"I'm not innocent. I let Jasper touch my boobs," Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest. The other two giggled.

"I let Emmett do that on our first date." Rose said smugly.

"Leave her alone," Bella smiled grateful attention was off her.

**A/N: Bittersweet I know. I am not sure the good-byes couldn't be a little sad.**

**I tried to make it lighter though with the girls conversation. Poor Alice or maybe it really poor Jasper. Lol.**

**Epilogue is next and there will be flashback in that. I am thinking a future take too.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	27. Epilogue: Homecoming!

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Epilogue: Homecoming (3****rd**** POV)**

**(Four Years and seven and half Months later)**

The girls sat in hard chairs waiting for the boy's flight to arrive at the Sea-Tac airport. They were coming home from being over seas. After a quick debrief at a base on the East coast they were flying to Washington to meet up with the girls. They would have about two months off before reporting for duty at a new base.

"They are delayed," Rose sighed as she looked away from the screen.

"Stupid Chicago fog" Alice huffed in irritation.

Bella groaned as she arched her back, then rested her hand on her protruding belly. She smiled as she felt the baby kick under her hand.

"How are you holding up," Rose asked her.

"These chairs are horrible." Bella scowled. She was about thirty-seven and half weeks along. She could have waited at home like Edward tried to make her promise, but being this far along it wouldn't matter. She wanted to see Edward, nine months was too long, especially since they were only suppose to be gone for six.

The girls have been sharing a four bedroom townhouse in Seattle while the boys were away. This way they kept each other company while the boys were gone.

Right from college the guys joined the Marines. They were sent to Camp Lejeune for training camp. After a month, they had a week off before being shipped out to the Middle East.

"We can play Remember When… just like on our road trip." Alice suggested.

"It feels like that was ages ago." Rose smiled.

"So much has happened since then." Bella looked down at her rings as they rested against her belly.

**(BPOV, age 22)**

We were attending the Senior Cadet Ball at Norwich. The boys looked handsome in the Military dress uniform. All three of them have earned the rank of officer.

I danced in Edward's arms all night, with the exception of taking a turn with Emmett and Jasper. I could tell something was a bit off and he was nervous about something.

The last time he was like this was when he told me he that was coming here to Norwich. I was suspecting it had to do with their decision about whether or not they were joining the service after this. I tried not to let it bother me and to enjoy the night.

Currently I was dancing with Jasper. At the end of the song Edward approached us with a nervous smile on his face.

"Take a walk with me," he asked. I nodded and took his arm. Once we were out in the hall I looked up at him.

"Are you okay, you seem nervous?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm fine." He lied. He put on a charming smile for me. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight." He held me out and made me spin for him.

"Thank you. Alice did a wonderful job with it. I feel like a princess." I blushed. Alice made me a gorgeous strapless white chiffon gown that sparkled lightly in the light. It fit me tight in the bodice and the skirt pillowed out into a ball gown style.

"You look more like an angel to me." Edward smiled as I blushed.  
>He paused outside a room and gently pushed the door open.<p>

"Are we suppose to be down here?" I asked not wanting to get him into trouble.

"I have permission." Edward kissed my cheek before leading me into a room with tall windows where the moonlight shined through, it was nearly empty except for a piano and a candle that was lit and sitting on top.

Edward led me straight to the piano and pulled out the bench for me to sit. My eyes lit up in excitement.

"Are you going to play for me?" I asked hopefully. I loved to listen to him play, it seems like it has been forever since he has.  
>"Yes, my love," Edward took a deep breath and started to play. I recognized the lyrics to <strong>Marry Me?<strong> by Train. He then started to sing softly to me.

My breath caught and my heart started to race. He wasn't asking me for real, was he? Tears ran down my cheeks and I covered my mouth with my hand.

When he finished playing he turned to me. His eyes were burning with intensity and love. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. It was round with diamonds on either side. It looked like it might be antique.

"Well, my angel, will you marry me?" he asked softly. I was too speechless to answer and nodded my head before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing the hell out of him.

Edward chuckled as he pulled back slightly, his eyes were dancing for joy.

"Can I see your hand?" He smiled sweetly. Without thinking I held out my right hand.

"The other hand, love," Edward looked amused. I bit my lip and blushed as I held out my left hand and slipped the cool ring over my finger.

"Is this why you have been nervous all night?" I asked. I saw the hesitation come to his eyes before he answered.

"Mostly," he admitted.

"Are you going to tell me the other part," I insisted. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"As you know we will be graduating soon. The boys and I are going to enter the Marines." He stated. I nodded I figured they would stay in.

"We got word the other day that after graduation we are to report to Camp Lejeune in North Carolina for training. We will be there for a month, after that we will be shipped over seas." He informed me. I grew nervous, but I had preparing myself for this since he told me they wanted to join up.

"Where will they send you?" I asked.

"I haven't been given orders yet. I may not be able to tell you even if I know." Edward said cryptically. It sound like special operations to me, I frowned.

"Will I still be able to contact you?" I fought the tears coming to my eyes. A minute ago I was on the top of the world. Now I was trying to hold on.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. I didn't want to upset you." Edward looked upset.

"I'm sorry. I'm just slightly overwhelmed. You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure how much contact we will have. But every moment that I can I will make sure you hear from me. I would go crazy not hearing from you." Edward promised. It made me feel marginally better.

"I do have a question for you. Will you marry me before I go?" Edward asked.

"So fast… will we have time?" I pondered.

"We do not have to do anything big. We will have a week between training and being shipped out. I was hoping then. Wives get more benefits than girlfriends. IF anything happen to me you would be first to know." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to think of that. "When I get back we can have a big wedding." Edward promised.

"I don't need a big wedding. Yes, I will marry you before hand." I agreed. He pulled me into another hug and kissed me tenderly.

**(3rdPOV)**

"That was kind of bitter sweet," Alice sighed. The others told them that night too, but Edward was the only one to propose.

"It was a sweet proposal, a lot better than Emmett's." Rose shook her head and smiled wryly.

"It wasn't that bad, it was just done in pure Emmett style." Bella giggled as she took a sip of her drink. She knew the real reason Edward wanted to get married before so she would be taken care of by his health insurance and his pay check will help provide for her.

**(RPOV, 22)**

Bella's and Edward's reception was at an end. The six of us sat at a round table as the stragglers were heading out. Bella was sitting on Edward's lap looking blissfully happy. Edward had his arms around her looking elated and more carefree than I have ever seen him. She wore the same dress as from the formal two months ago.

At first, Alice tried to get her a new dress, but, between Bella and I, we got her to back off, saying at least Bella was wearing an original made by her best friend. It couldn't get better than that. In compromise she made our bridesmaid dresses out of a gold color that matched with the boys' uniforms.

Between my mother and Esme, they knew someone who knew someone who knew someone that helped pull off a last minute wedding at The Islander on Emerald Isle in North Carolina. We figured it would be easier than to make the boys travel back to Washington.

The ceremony was on the beach during a beautiful sunset and they had the reception in the courtyard in tents. It was the perfect wedding for Bella and Edward since both wanted simple and small.

I smirked as I watched the newlyweds who couldn't keep their lips off each other. Usually they were the last to show PDA, but today they didn't seemed to care.

"Save it for your room," Emmett threw a balled up napkin hitting Edward in the head.

He looked up and gave Emmett an irritated look as Bella blushed.

"Thank you, I have something I want to say." Emmett looked at me with a goofy grin. I knew he was up to something.

"Rosie Posey, will you be mine," He pulled out a black box and my breath caught. He opened the box and I glanced at the ring. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. It was hideous.

"Are those actual carrots," I hissed. The ring had three metal carrots painted orange and green attached to a gold ring.

"You told me you wanted a three carrot ring." He shrugged. My brother and Edward were snickering. Bella was biting her lip and was looking away. Alice looked as horrified as me.

"Three karats, Emmett, not actual carrots," Alice groaned giving me a pity look. "I could've helped you. Heck you should've asked Edward, he did a good job." She finished scolding him.

"Hell, one of those fifty-cent mood rings would be better." Jasper snickered. I started to feel bad that we were being so harsh, but Emmett didn't seem bothered in the least. In fact, he was smiling bigger.

"I have one of those too." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a plastic ball and handed it to me. "See if you like that one better, babe." I sighed as I opened it and this beautiful blue diamond ring in a white gold setting fell into my hand. The band had an intricate design around the band.

"It's beautiful," I looked up at him.

"So whatta you say," he grinned.  
>"I say you are an idiot, but I will still marry you." I laughed before kissing him.<p>

**(3****rd**** POV)**

All three girls laugh hysterically as Rose finished the story.

"I can't believe he did that still." Rose shook her head. She looked at Bella skeptically.

"You knew didn't you?" she accused.

"Yes. Emmett wanted to make sure I didn't mind him proposing on my wedding day. I also knew about the rings." Bella started laughing again.

"You knew and you let him do it anyways," Alice looked horrified.

"I tried to talk him out of it. He was so set on doing it, especially since Edward and Jasper both egged him on, that I figured it would be his funeral." Bella calmed down. She tried adamantly too, but when she was ignored she decided she would enjoy seeing it blow up it his face if it went sour.

"At least you two got your rings before hand." Alice sighed. Jasper had yet to ask her.

"Don't give up on Jasper just yet. My brother has always been on the slower side when it comes to this." Rose gave her a sympathetic look.

"You could always ask him," Bella suggested. Alice rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Like that worked so well before," Alice pouted. "If you two didn't intervene, I would have been left sitting there."

"Well, it's not like he could propose anyways while over seas," Bella pointed out.  
>"Maybe we should tell more stories?" Rose suggested.<p>

"Bathroom first." Bella groaned as she struggled to get out of her seat. Rose stood and helped her.

"I can get us more snacks." Rose suggested. "Any requests?"

"Fried pickles, if you can find them," Bella asked and Rose hid her grimace. "Oh, and a mint chocolate chip milkshake, please."

"Alice?" Rose asked.

"A tall mocha caramel latte, please." Alice requested.

"I will be right back." Rose walked to the small food court.

"I'll keep our seats." Alice nodded as Bella tried not to waddle off to the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later, they were settled again as Rose and Alice watched in disgust as Bella ate her fried pickles. Rose managed to sweet talk one of the stands that made fried chicken into making them.

"How does it taste?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Good," Bella mumbled with her mouth full before taking a sip of her shake.

The girls were used to her weird cravings. They had been there for her through out the entire pregnancy since Edward couldn't.

When the boys left, the girls moved back to Seattle to be closer to home. Alice's dream to own and design clothes for her own boutique and Rose agreed to be her partner and run the business end of it. However, right now they were waiting and saving up their money. They didn't know where they were going to end up once the boys came back.

The Hales bought a small townhouse for the girls to live in while the boys were away. Alice got a job as a personal shopper for some of Mrs. Hale's friends. Rose was working at a garage and Bella in a bookstore.

"I can't believe that in a couple of weeks the baby will be here," Rose smiled as she placed a hand on Bella's belly as she could see the little one move about.

"It feels like I have been pregnant forever," Bella sighed.

"I remember how we told the guys." Alice smiled.

**(APOV, age 22)**

I hurried home after dropping off my customers' clothes to them. It was a fun job to shop for other people, but I couldn't wait to own my own store.

Tonight was my night to cook and I debated whether or not just to pick something up or ordering in. I ended up deciding to wait until I got home because Bella had been sick lately and I wasn't sure that she would even be hungry.

"Hello?" I called as I entered the townhouse. I didn't hear an answer, but seconds later I heard the sound of someone getting sick in the bathroom. I knocked on the door and opened it to see Bella crouched by the toilet.

"Still sick," I wrinkled my nose. Bella nodded weakly and flushed the toilet.

"I don't get it. One minute I feel fine and then the next it hits me hard." She mumbled closing her eyes. I got her a cup of water to rinse her mouth.

"Here," Rose appeared in the doorway and handed Bella a bag. Bella looked inside and pulled out a box.

"Rose, I'm on the shot. I can't be pregnant." Bella answered looking down at the box.

"Are you sure? We usually go at the same time for our shots. You had to cancel yours due to an exam. Did you reschedule?" Rose asked. I remember us talking about that too. I watched as Bella's face paled.

"I forgot with exams and planning a wedding. But still it couldn't happen that fast, could it?" Bella bit her lip.

"One way to find out?" Rose pointed to the box.

"Alright, everyone out," Bella ordered.

"Why?" I pouted I wanted to find out if I was going to be an aunt.

"I'm not peeing in front of you," Bella blushed.

"Oh right, sorry," I giggled and I went to wait with Rose outside the door.  
>A moment later Bella appeared still looking pale.<p>

"Well?" I asked excitedly.

"It takes three minutes." Bella's voice was soft. I was confused. I thought she wanted kids, even in high school her and Edward seemed so happy with the idea.

When three minutes were up we all went to look.

"Pregnant." Rose beamed but her smile fell when she saw Bella crying.

"Bella, why are you crying? I thought you wanted to be a mother." I asked.

"I do, but Edward's not here. I didn't want to go through it without him. He's going to freak when I tell him. You know how he worries, he's going to panic." Bella started to cry harder. Rose rubbed small circles on her back.

"Bella, my brother isn't going to overreact." I exchanged a glance with Rose, her eyebrows were raised. "Alright, so he might overreact at first. But he's going to be happy too. I remember how happy he looked when he would look at you when we did that mock pregnancy thing in high school." I tired to sooth her.

"Plus, even if Edward isn't here right now, Alice and I are. We will help you." Rose nodded.

"Let's just hope it's not actual triplets." I joked trying to lighten the mood. Bella turned paler and Rose shot me a look.

"You're as helpful as your brother." She rolled her eyes. What? I was trying to help.

"On the bright side, Edward is only suppose to be gone six months. He should be here for the arrival of the baby." Rose smiled. That seemed to relax Bella and she nodded.

Three weeks later we were waiting to meet the boys on Skype. After fretting about how she will tell him, we came up with an idea as we sent the boys a care package with strict instructions not to open the wrapped items without us. We just prayed they used x-rays to examine the package rather than opened to check them.

The computer alerted us to an incoming call. Rose moved the mouse to click to accept.

The boys appeared on the screen a moment later.

We squealed our hellos to the boys, who looked tired and I still couldn't get used to the new hair.

"Open your gifts." I started to hop in my seat. Bella looked pale I hoped she wouldn't get sick.

"Hold on a second. Bella are you okay?" Edward looked concerned. She nodded but didn't say anything. Edward wasn't convinced.

"Come on. I have been dying to open these." Emmett begged. Edward sighed and nodded.

"All together." Rose reminded them. So we watched as they unwrapped them. Bella started to fidget next to me. They first looked confused, suddenly Jasper looked pissed.

"Dude, you knocked up my sister." He glared at Emmett and shoved him. Huh?

"Me, you apparently knocked up Alice," Emmett growled looking upset as he shoved him back. I surely didn't expect it to go this way. By the looks on Rose's and Bella's faces neither did they.

"I did not." Jasper argued.

"Oh, yeah. Then why do I have a baby outfit that says I Love My Uncle?" Emmett held up a small bodysuit, that looked even smaller against his chest.

"Yeah, well mine says World's Best Uncle." Jasper held up his. This was ridiculous.

"Idiots," Rose mumbled trying not to laugh. I started to giggle too.

Bella however was biting her lip looking at Edward, who was still staring blankly at his in front of him.

"Edward, say something, please," Bella finally spoke fighting tears. Jasper and Emmett stopped glaring at each other and looked at Edward, then at his bodysuit.

"Really?" Edward looked up at her. He looked to be in shock still.

"Yes," Bella answered. A small smile started to form on Edward's face.

"Wait! How did that happen?" Emmett looked confused. "Is this one of those emasculated situations?" We all looked at him strangely.

"No, I believe it happened the normal way and that is immaculate, not emasculate." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"No, they are both still virgins." Emmett shook his head.

"They are married. What do you think they did on their wedding night?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes.

"They played cards, then went to sleep." Emmett answered. We shook our heads. Wow, just wow.

"Edward, are you upset?" Bella asked ignoring Emmett.

"Of course, I'm." Edward grumbled. Bella's face fell as she whimpered beside me.

"Edward Anthony," I scolded sharply.

"What? Emmett is being an idiot?" He answered defensively.

"She was talking about the baby." Rose snapped. Edward's eyes widened as he focused on Bella.

"No, sweetie, that I'm happy about. Believe me, I'm happy you are pregnant." He smiled at her as he spoke softly.

"Will I be home in time?" Edward asked looking hopeful. Bella relaxed as she saw he was speaking the truth.

"You should be. Apparently we have a wedding night baby." Bella answered cheerfully.

"The best part is I'm already the favorite Uncle." Jasper smirked as he teased Emmett. Emmett looked at Jasper's shirt again and pouted.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"I can't believe Emmett thought we were still virgins after we got married." Bella was laughing.

"I love him, but man he makes me wonder sometimes." Rose laughed.

"Jasper and Emmet were just as bad as our dads were." Alice giggled. The situation was funnier now.

"Thank you, guys, for being there for me the last few months." Bella sighed softly.

"We didn't do anything you wouldn't have done for us." Rose smiled.

"True." Alice agreed. "Although, after seeing you go through this I'm convinced more than ever that I'm adopting one day. An older child too." Alice wanted to avoid the whole diaper phase.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Bella agreed, thinking about Edward. They would never have met if the Cullens didn't adopt him.

"Their plane is landing." Rose squealed looking at the screen. All three girls started to get excited.

"This week has been the longest ever." Bella noted thinking back eight days ago.

**(BPOV, age 23)**

It was late at night, or early in the morning, that I heard the alert going off on the computer downstairs. I hurried out of my bed as quickly as I could with my big pregnant belly. The stairs were trickier since I couldn't see them.

The boys have been gone nearly nine months. It was only suppose to be six, but they were delayed. I was starting to get worried he wouldn't be here in time.

The alert going off at this time of night meant something was wrong. We kept it on, as well as our cell phones charged, incase of emergencies. They never would have called at this time if something wasn't wrong.

I fell into the seat and accepted the call. All three guys were there and looking happy. What the hell?

"What is going on? Who is hurt?" I asked my voice sounded hoarse from waking up.

"No one is hurt. Where are the girls, beautiful?" Edward smiled at me. I looked around. If I was the first down here, they must not be home yet.

"They must still be out." I shrugged. Emmett and Jasper lost their smiles.

"Out where? It's two in the morning there," Jasper sounded unhappy.

"Out clubbing. You know dancing and drinking, things like that." I yawned not seeing what the big deal was. They did this all the time.

"They are both out there drinking at a club." Emmett looked concerned.

"Don't be so worried. Demetri is their designated driver. If not him, Felix is." I was beginning to get irritated being woken up for this. I loved talking to them, but I didn't sleep well anymore.

"Who is Demetri and Felix and why are they out with our girls?" Jasper looked angry.

"They never told you?" I was confused.

"No," they both snapped.

"Watch it. It's not her fault." Edward glared at them.

"First of all, you both can calm down. Felix and Demetri are partners. Second of all, they only go to gay bars since Alice and Rose don't want to get hit on by other men. They usually pretend to be together too." I explained. I watched as their faces looked relieved.

"That's hot." Emmett smiled, then he frowned. "No wait, my girlfriend and sister together is just weird." He shuddered.

"Why are you calling?" I tried to get the conversation back on track.

"I think we should wait for the girls." Jasper gave me an apologetic look. Something inside me snapped.

"Oh, hell no. You're telling me now. It's not enough that you woke me up out of a dead sleep after I haven't been able to get more than two hour of sleep in succession without having to get up to use the bathroom, because I have a baby that likes to use my bladder as a pillow. Then to stumble getting to the damn computer, because I was fearing the worse as I tried not to trip on the stairs, since I can't see my feet anymore, only to see three temporally healthy looking Marines on the computer screen. Now tell me what the fuck is going on." I ranted as all three seemed to sit up straighter and looked a little worried.

"What did you mean by temporally healthy," Emmett asked and I glared at him. If I wasn't so mad it would have been funny to see him flinch.

"Your status may change if you don't start talking," I hissed.

"Beautiful, please calm down, for the baby's sake." Edward begged.

"Then for the baby's sake, tell me." I countered arms crossed under my chest.

"It's good news, love. I'm sorry we woke you up and scared you like that." Edward said more soothingly. "I don't think we can wait for the girls anyways. We have a plane to catch." Edward was smiling.

"A plane to where?" I asked trying not to get my hopes up.

"Back to the States. We are coming home, love." All three smiled. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Home?" I whispered tears welled in my eyes.

"We heard about an hour ago. We will catch a plane in another hour back to the States." Edward explained.

"Where?" I begged. I would be on the first plane to meet him.

"Bella, you can't be there," Edward started shaking his head.

"Why not," I cried indignantly.

"Love, it's not the best for you to fly right now. I would love for you to be there, trust me." Edward pleaded.

"Allie and Rose can't be there either since they are not our wives." Jasper spoke up. It made me feel marginally better.

"We will be on base about a week for debriefing. After that we will fly to you girls on the first available flight. We will be getting about two month leave at that point." Edward finished.

"So in a week and you will be here." I wanted confirmation.

"Yes, nothing will stop us." Edward promised.

"We have to get going, tell the girls for us. We will see you soon. Sorry for scaring you, Bells." Emmett gave me a wink.

"Sorry for waking you, Bells. We were too excited to wait." Jasper apologized.

"I'm sorry for snapping. Just get here safely." I smiled before losing connection.

Now that I was wide awake I grabbed my cell.

"Bella?" a drunken giggle answered.

"They're coming home. Our boys are on their way home." I squealed into the phone.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Bella, why are you crying" Rose asked in concern.

"I'm just happy they are here safely." Bella smiled.

"They should be here any minute, the plane is unloading." Alice squealed standing up. Both Rose and Alice helped Bella up.

Bella smoothed out her dress and suddenly felt self coconscious. She looked huge compared to Alice and Rose.

"You look, fine." Alice guessed what she was thinking.

"I think that might be them." Rose exclaimed excitedly as three military hats came into view. It was a good thing they were so tall.

It was definitely all three of their men when the crowed cleared out.

"Jazzy," Alice took off running and tackled him. He tried to catch her and they both ended up on the ground. It was funny sight to see a pixie take out a Marine.

"Is it too late to pretend that we aren't with her?" Rose snickered. Bella giggled and nodded.  
>"Rosie," Emmett bellowed hurrying forward dropping his bag as he swung her around.<p>

"Put me down you, big monkey." Rose scolded but was laughing as she hugged him tight.

Bella looked at them a moment before looking back at Edward. He was staring at her with a big smile on his face. She looked more beautiful in person than the pictures that got sent to him of his beautiful wife, belly growing with their baby.

"Hi," she blushed as he continued to walk up to her.

"Hi," he answered back admiring her blush. He wondered if she would still blush once they were old and grey.

"I missed you, Edward," she blinked back tears.

"I missed you too, brown-eyes." Edward pulled her into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around him holding him tight, worried that he might disappear on her. Edward pulled back after a moment after feeling her belly kick against him. He stepped back and knelt in front of his wife.  
>"Hi there, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't be here before this." He placed a soft kiss on the curve. He felt a bump back and looked up at Bella, who was brushing tears away.<p>

"I think someone saying hello to you," Bella smiled and Edward looked at the stomach in awe.

The others exchanged hellos too. Emmett remembered without being told not to squeeze Bella too tight. Both Jasper and Emmett took a turn with their hand on Bella's belly to see if they could feel the baby.

Before long the boys got there rucksacks and were ready to go. Jasper looked at his watch a few times and tried to speed everyone up.

"Not so fast," Bella complained having a hard time keep up.

"We have to hurry," Jasper insisted.

"The food will still be at the restaurant when we get there. Don't rush her." Alice scolded. Jasper exchanged a look with Edward who looked at Emmett. Emmett grabbed Edward's bag. Edward scooped Bella up.

"Edward, what are you doing? Put me down." Bella was embarrassed as people started to look. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and started to pull her towards the exit.

"Love, trust me for a moment. I'm sure you are not going to want to miss this." Edward pleaded as he sped up. Bella huffed but resigned herself.

Once outside Edward placed her on her feet and the guys started to look up. The girls looked at each other questioning their weird behavior.

"Look a plane," Jasper pointed.

"We are at an airport, of course, there's planes. You hurried us for that." Rose scowled at her brother.

"It's a special one." Jasper insisted. The girls looked up.

"Oh. My. God." Alice squealed as she spotted the banner the plane was dragging. It read 'Alice, will you marry me? Jasper' She looked back to find Jasper on one knee before her holding out a princess cut diamond ring set in rose gold.

"Yes." She started to hop up and down in excitement making it hard for Jasper to slip on her ring. Everyone congratulated them.

"I'm starved, where should we go to celebrate?" Emmett asked. The group started to walk towards the car.

"How about the hospital," Bella spoke up.

"I know you have had weird cravings but really?" Alice turned to her friend, she wanted something fancier. She froze when she saw her pregnant friend blushing and looking at a puddle at her feet.

"I really think the baby will prefer it," Bella said sheepishly.

"Did your water break?" Rose asked. Bella nodded.

"We can get her a new one at the restaurant." Emmett insisted.

"Bella, are you in labor?' Edward looked excited and relieved he made it in time.

"I think so, with all the excitement I think she wanted to join us." Bella smiled before cringing and grasping Edward's hand tighter.

"Hospital it's." Jasper smirked. The group hurried off to the Volvo.

**A/N:**

**Phew he made it. I know that chances can be slim that a solider might back it in time, but this is fiction. **

**So who's proposal was best? I don't know what the chances are that Jasper could get a plane with banner fly over an airport, but as I said it's fiction. Although the carrot ring is a real thing. **

**The thing with Em convinced that they still virgins was based of my younger sister. She refused to believe that my husband and I weren't intimate up until I was pregnant with my first born. **

**There still will be a future take to come.**

**Thank You For All Reviews.**


	28. Future Take

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Futuretake: **

**18 years after Epilogue. (3****rd**** POV)**

The girls sat on the porch swing on Bella's and Edward's porch as they watched their three husbands with arms across their chests confront their group of eighteen year olds. The young adults were headed on a road trip of their own.

"Kind feels déjà vu-ish, doesn't it?" Rose was amused, unlike the group of teenagers.

"Definitely reminds me when the boys were being lectured by Charlie." Alice laughed.

In the eighteen years since they returned, many things have happened.

First of all, all three families have grown.

Edward was now police chief of Forks. He left the Marines when he turned thirty and joined the police force. Not long after Charlie trained him to take over so he could retire. Bella was a stay at home mom, but she wrote a series of children books that were popular.

They had a large family. Their daughter, Elizabeth Alice, arrived eight hours after the boys did. Eleven months after her, her brother, Andrew Carlisle arrived.

**(EPOV, 23)**

We had just moved to the new base, Camp Pendleton, two weeks ago. Bella had been tired and irritable lately. I knew that she just had a baby, then moving eight weeks later had to be rough on her. I was doing the best I could to help her out when my schedule allowed it.

I entered the house and heard the baby crying. I walked to the crying girl and started to smell something burning.

"Bella?" I called out, quicken my pace. I turned off the burner and removed the sauce from the burner.

The baby was strapped into her swing and was crying. I picked her up and tried to hush her.

"Bella?" I called out again concerned. Bella wouldn't leave the baby for a minute, when she was alone. She even left the bathroom door open so she can see her.

"In here," I heard a weak voice call from the bathroom. Bella was on the floor next to the toilet. I appeared in time to see her get sick again.

"Sweetheart, how long have you been in here getting sick?" I brushed her hair back and got her some water. She didn't feel warm to me.

"Not that long." She muttered.

"Do you want me to bring you to see the doctor on base?" I asked concerned.

"I don't need to see a doctor yet." She shook her head. "I know what is going on." She didn't meet my eye and bit her lip.

"Bella, I'm trying not to freak out here. Just tell me please." I bounced our daughter slightly. She had calmed down the minute she was in my arms.

"You knocked me up again," she glared at me.

"Are you sure?" I was confused. She just gave birth to our daughter ten weeks ago. She grabbed something off the counter and handed it to me. I looked at the digital sign that read 'pregnant'.

"Wow, this is great." I couldn't help but beam. I would be here for it all this time. Bella wasn't as happy as I was.

"Great? I just had our daughter ten weeks ago. Don't you think you could've waited a year, at the very least? I asked you to use protection." Her eyes narrowed.

"But, baby, the last time I wore a condom we were eighteen." I felt instantly guilty. She did ask me to but it was expired and it had been so long. I didn't tell her that then. She was upset when she found out afterwards though. I should've sucked it up and checked Emmett's room or asked Jasper.

She huffed and got up from the floor and headed back into the kitchen. She looked at the burnt sauce and burst into tears. I felt even worse than before, I was a selfish prick.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you." I came up behind her and touched her shoulder gently. She turned and buried her face into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's just too soon. What if something goes wrong?" She asked softly.

"Then we can get through it together." I rubbed her back with my free hand.

"I burnt your dinner," she sniffled.

"Still smells better than when Alice cooks," I joked and she started to giggle. "I will go out and pick something up. What would you like?" I offered. She stepped back taking Elizabeth from me and cradling her.

"Um… fried pickles and mint chocolate chip shake," she smiled.

"Is that healthy?" I asked.

"It is what the baby and I want," she pouted. I smiled and kissed her lips. Anything to get back into her good graces.

"Alright," I agreed. I had already upset her enough. "I will clean up the kitchen when I get back. Go relax." I kissed the top of our daughter's head and left.

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Two years later Alex Charles was born. Their daughter Carlie Esme was now thirteen. Anthony Emmett was now eleven. The youngest was Vanessa Rose and she was now eight.

After six kids Bella told Edward that was enough. Edward agreed without arguing.

Emmett and Rose got married just before they moved to Camp Pendleton. Emmett left the army the same time as Edward and moved to Forks as well. He got a job at the high school as the gym teacher and football coach. He worked part time for the Forks police department. Rose and Alice had opened a shop in Forks and year later one in Port Angles.

Like Edward and Bella, Rose got pregnant right away with twins. They were born two days before Andrew entered the world. Lillian May looked just like her mother but her personality was just like her father. Emmett Dale Junior had the size and athletic ability of his father but attitude of his mother. Two years later they had a set of identical twins, Jonathan Edward and Jason Jasper they had features of both parents. Ironically, they seemed to have similar personalities, which they had to have gotten from their Uncle Jasper.

Jasper and Alice got married a year after the boys got back. Unfortunately, Jasper was sent to a base in Hawaii while the others were in California. Since they knew that their nieces and nephews were fairly young to travel they had their wedding in California.

Two years later, Jasper was moved to Camp Pendleton. That is when Alice and Rose opened their first shop.

They adopted a little girl named Claire, which was Alice's mini-me. You would never know the two weren't related. Claire was the same age as Elizabeth, Andrew, Lillian and Emmett junior.

When they moved to Forks, Jasper started up a ROTC program at Forks, and Port Angeles high schools. He worked part time as a police officer for Forks too.

In addition to their own kids that were leaving on the road trip, there was one more. Jackson Uley. They met his family in Camp Pendleton. His father Sam was killed in action.

Alice and Rose offered his wife, Emily, a job as manager at their second store. She moved up to Port Angeles. Jackson though close to their kids went to Port Angeles high school.

**(BPOV, 28)**

We were having a small cookout in our backyard. The adults sat around the table drinking as we watched the kids play in the yard. Our five year olds were playing in one section. Alex, Johnny and Jay were playing with a ball in another part.

"Wouldn't it be sweet if they all got married to each other one day?" Alice sighed watching them.

"One problem: they are all related." Rose scoffed.

"Not by blood. Well obviously siblings are. But Claire was adopted. Edward was too, so he's technically not blood related to Emmett or me. So it would be perfectly fine." Alice defended herself.

I eyed the kids myself as they played. Elizabeth was a lot like Edward personality wise. Our son was more like me. Quiet, studious, and he also had my grace. I bit my lip as he tripped over nothing. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"One problem, we are missing Jasper." I mentioned.

"Right here, Bells." Jasper snickered waving a hand as he held a beer in the other.

"No, she's right. All the kids have similar personalities to us, except, Jasper." Rose agreed. "Although those two remind me of him." She pointed to the other twins.

"That might be him right there," Edward nodded over to the bushes that separated them from their neighbor. A small boy with blonde hair wearing fatigues was watching the others play.

We watched as the others approach him and after a minute he joined them.

"Jackson?" we heard a women call from next door. The boy stopped and looked over.

"He's over here," Emmett bellowed. A short dark haired woman dressed in a t-shirt and sweats came over.

"Thank you. I hope he isn't a bother." She looked uncertain.

"Please, one more isn't that much of a difference." Rose shrugged. We introduced ourselves.

"Jackson, we need to go." Emily called.

"I want to play," the little boy looked upset.

"I have errands I need to run today." She looked tired, like she needed a break.

"You're welcome to leave him with us. We are having a cookout and have plenty of food. We would be happy to have him." I spoke up

"That is nice of you. I haven't had a break since Sam was shipped over seas." Emily looked grateful.

"Take your time then," Edward encouraged.

"If you ever need a break we will be happy to help out." Rose agreed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Emily smiled before saying good-bye to her son and leaving.

"Anyone else want a beer?" Emmett asked getting up. The guys asked for another.

"I brought homemade margaritas. Alice, Bella?" Rose offered.

"Yes," Alice hopped in her seat.

"No, thank you," I declined politely. Rose eyed me for a minute and started to smile.

"Bella, are you?" she prompted and I started to blush. Edward beamed from next to me. The girls started to squeal.

"What did I miss," Emmett looked confused.

"I'm pregnant." I told him. He shook his head and smiled.

"What are you two, rabbits," he teased. Rose and Alice hit him off the side of the head at the same time and he winced. 

**(3****rd**** POV)**

"Alright, first-aid kits?" Edward questioned.

"Of course, dad. At least three; one from you, one from grandpa Carlisle and one from grandpa Charlie." Elizabeth rolled her eyes thinking it was over the top. But the men just nodded.

"Maps and insurance," Jasper asked.

"We have a GPS," Claire answered confidently.

"What if you're out of range," Jasper pushed.

"That can happen?" Claire looked upset.

"We have current maps." Jackson answered.

"Plus, dad updated our insurance last night and we all have AAA." Elizabeth answered. Edward nodded.

"What do you do if the car breaks down?" Emmett asked.

"I fix it," Junior shrugged. "Mom, taught me and she's the best." He smiled winningly at Rose. Rose smiled back, pleased with her son's answer.

"What if you can't?" Emmett pressed.

"Improbable, Mom taught me." Junior shrugged again.

"Say you don't have the right part and you're on the side of the road. No cell service." Jasper wasn't happy with his nephew's nonchalant attitude. He took after his mom too much at times.

"Then I go to the side of the road, whip off my shirt and flag down the first driver. Hop in his car and ride to the nearest part store giving him a hand job on the way to save time. At the store I pay by a BJ then get another lift back paying double." Lilly tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders. The three older men eyes were bugging out of their heads. Emmett was turning near purple.

"Lillian May…" he growled.

"What? You don't think they are big enough?" she batted her eyes at her father. "Andy, seems to think so." She winked at Andy. He blushed bright red and prayed his uncle wouldn't kill him. "Or is it the payment that is the problem? I figured if cells and GPS didn't work than credit cards wouldn't."

"Young lady…" Emmett started and stopped, having trouble finding the right words.

"Relax, Uncle Em. She's just joking. We would never let her do something so stupid." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and elbowed her friend.

"What? They are being ridiculous." Lilly rolled her eyes. "I mean how many time have we gone through this the last few days?"

"Alright. We're just concerned parents." Jasper sighed.

"May, we go then so we can get to the first place before dark?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Edward sighed.

The kids waved good-bye before getting into their car. With Emmett Junior driving first shift they drove off.

I wish you boys could see your faces when Lilly said that." Bella started laughing.

"How could you laugh at that?" Emmett grumbled.

"Oh please, no daughter of mine would ever do that. Unfortunately, she has her father's sense of humor." Rose snorted.

"Not to mention, Andrew and E.J. would kill any car that stopped." Alice giggled. She hadn't been wrong thinking the kids would pair up. Elizabeth and Jackson were first to start dating followed by Lilly and Andrew and then finally Claire and E.J.

"Face it, Emmett, it's just payback for the all times you made crass comments and jokes." Rose smirked at him.

"What is your boy doing looking my daughter's boobs." Emmett glared at Edward.

"Probably the same thing you did when you stared at my sister's," Jasper snickered as Emmett paled.

"If we leave now, we can catch them," he turned.

"You will not. Leave them be. They are the same age as we were when we went." Bella answered.

"At least it is just boob touching, that I can handle." Emmett calmed down.

"Hate to break it to you, but none of those kids are virgins." Rose smirked and all three fathers paled.

"What?" Edward looked back to the empty street. He wasn't too happy to hear this news about his daughter.

"Not by a long shot." Bella smirked too. Did Edward forget what the two of them were like, they did have a house full of children.

"Whose car are we taking?" Jasper scowled.

"Jasper, you leave them alone. They are all good kids." Alice scolded.

"Dad, we are going to be late to practice." Jay walked up with Alex and John with him.

"Right," Emmett sighed and headed to his jeep with the boys following him.

"Uncle Em, can I come?" Carlie came out of the house in a tank and short shorts. She was already blossoming into a beautiful teenager.

"I guess," Emmett shrugged surprised that his niece was interested in it. She skipped to the jeep and sat between the twins in the back.

"Since, when is she interested in football," Edward frowned watching them drive away.

"She's not. She's interested in the boys." Bella giggled as Edward pouted.

"Already?" Edward groaned.

"She is thirteen. The same age I was when you told me that you liked me more than a friend and kissed me." Bella pointed out.

"You still have me, daddy," Vanessa pulled on her daddy's hand trying to get him to crouch down. She cupped her hand over his ear but they could all still hear her. "The only guy I like is Uncle Jasper, but he's taken." The girls giggled and Jasper looked slightly embarrassed.

"Dad, practice soccer with me," Anthony begged.

"No, Daddy, have a tea party with me." Vanessa pulled on his arm again.

Edward looked torn between his two kids.

"You know, Nessie, Uncle Jasper loves tea parties." Alice spoke up winking at her husband.

"You do?" She looked at her uncle with wide eyes. He chuckled and nodded, it wouldn't be his first since he had a daughter.

"May I have the pleasure of having a tea party with you, little darlin'," he drawled in a southern accent.

"Yes," the little girl's eyes lit up as she dropped her father's hand like a hot potato and pulled her uncle into the house.

"There goes not being replaced." Edward chuckled in good humor.

"Dad… come on…." Anthony pleaded.

"Ask politely." Bella scolded.

"Dad, may I have the pleasure of you practicing with me?" Anthony rolled his eyes

"Yes, I would be delighted." Edward smirked as the girls fought to control their laughter.

"Oh my, it will never be dull will it?" Rose sighed after she finished laughing.

"I don't know, my bird is out of the nest," Alice frowned thinking they should have adopted a second time.

"I have a few more years left. Thankfully those two are like Jasper. They are easy after the other two." Rose looked thoughtful.

"I still have four to go. I never thought I would have such a big family. But I wouldn't trade any of them." Bella caught Edward's eyes and blushed when he winked at her.

"We should go on another road trip when they are all out of the house." Alice suggested.

"Maybe this time we can hit Europe, but I'm not backpacking." Bella brought up.

"Europe sounds nice." Rose nodded.

**The End!**

**A/N: **

**When I started this story I need fun chapters to distract me from **_**Enough,**_** which got to be depressing to write at times. As I quoted in the beginning most chapters were funny or happy only about three were sad. **

**Hopefully, none of you're too upset with Edward knocking Bella up right after the first baby. It happens at times. The poor guy was going on eleven months since the last time before he was shipped out. He shouldn't have lied. You can read about in the outtakes.**

**I know I paired up the children. But none our technically blood related. The Cullens were 'siblings' that became couples so I figured it wouldn't be too different. **

**My husband loved Lilly. He thought her retort was great. She is chip right off of Emmett's block. Lol.**

**I have been asked about a sequel. At this time I'm going to say no. I'm over seven months pregnant and want to make sure I finish or come close to finishing **_**Blood Moon **_**before the baby gets here. I don't want to leave anyone hanging with a new story if my time becomes nonexistent after the baby gets here. **

**Thank you to all of you that read this story. Plus all of you that review!**


End file.
